Entre feu et glace
by Adelys
Summary: Les temps changent à Westeros, et l'hiver vient. Il est temps pour les Targaryens de l'antique Valyria de reprendre ce qui leurs appartient par le feu et le sang. Les derniers dragons de ce monde réussiront-ils à récupérer le trône de fer ? Et à quel prix ? Une chose est sûr, les secrets de famille ne resteront plus cacher très longtemps...
1. Explications

Coucou !

Résumé: Les temps changent à Westeros, et l'hiver vient. Il est temps pour les Targaryens de l'antique Valyria de reprendre ce qui leur appartient par le feu et le sang. Les derniers dragons réussiront-ils à récupérer le trône de fer ? Et à quel prix ? Une chose est sûre, les secrets de famille ne resteront plus secret très longtemps.

Pour commencer, laissez moi vous expliquer le contexte pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas très bien Game of thrones.  
>Il y a deux continents : Westeros et Essos. Mon histoire se concentre principalement sur Westeros qui est coupé en deux par un mur, séparant les royaumes des sept couronnes des terres des sauvageons d'au delà du mur. Il a été érigé près de 8000 ans avant la conquête des Targaryens et sert à protéger les royaumes des sept couronnes. Pour défendre le mur, il y a la Garde de Nuit, dont les soldats doivent se consacrer tout entier au mur et à sa protection.<br>Passons au sept couronnes. Le royaume n'est pas, comme vous le supposez, séparés en sept mais en neuf :

- Le nord  
>Fief: Winterfellspan/span/p  
>Maison suzeraine: les Stark<p>

- Le conflans  
>Fief: Vivesaigues<br>Maison suzeraine : Tully

- Val  
>Fief: Les Eyrié<br>Maison suzeraine: Arryn

- Les iles de fer  
>Fief: Pyk<br>Maison suzeraine: Greyjoy

- Les terres de l'Ouest  
>fief: Castral-Roc<br>Maison suzeraine: Lannister

- Le Bief  
>fief: Hautjardin<br>maison suzeraine: Tyrell

- Les terres de l'orage  
>fief: Accalmie<br>maison suzeraine: Baratheon

- Dorne  
>Fief: Lancehélion<br>maison suzeraine: Martell

- Les terres de la couronne  
>fief: Port-Réal<br>maison suzeraine: Baratheon ( autrefois Targaryen)

Chaque maison a un emblème et une devise. Nous en découvrirons certaine dans l'histoire mais je préfère vous nles donner maintenant pour que vous compreniez.  
>Targaryen : Le dragon ( emblème) et " feu et sang" ( devise)<br>Baratheon: le cerf et " notre est la fureur"  
>Stark : le loup et " l'hiver vient"<br>Martell: Un soleil rouge transpercé par une lance dorée sur champ orange et " insoumis, invaincus, intacts".  
>Tully: La truite et "famille devoir honneur"<br>Tyrell: Une rose d'or sur champ vert et "plus haut, plus fort  
>Greyjoy: la seiche et "nous ne semons pas"<br>Bolton: un écorché et "nos lames sont tranchantes"  
>Arryn: le faucon et " aussi haut que l'honneur"<p>

Passons un peu à l'histoire maintenant.  
>Tout d'abord, parlons un peu de la conquête des Targaryens. La conquête de Westeros par Aegon Targaryen dit le conquérent et ses soeurs-épouses, Visenya et Rhaenys Targaryen, aidés de leurs puissants dragons Balerion, Meraxès et Vhagar, a eu pour conséquence de soumettre les royaumes jusqu'alors indépendant des sept couronnes, sauf le royaume de Dorne qui le sera bien plus tard. Les Targaryen ont ainsi régné pendant trois cent ans, jusqu'à la rebellion de Robert Baratheon.<p>

Près de vingt ans avant le début de l'histoire, un tournoi, l'un des plus importants des sept couronnes, a eu lieu à Harrenhal. Le prince Rhaegar Targaryen y créa un énorme scandale lorsqu'il déclara sa flamme et couronne Lyanna Stark " reine d'amour et de beauté" à la place de sa propre femme, Elia Martell. Son enlèvement présumé qui eu lieu quelques mois plus tard est en partie responsable de la rébellion mené par Robert Baratheon aidés de Jon Arryn et Eddard Stark. En effet, Lyanna Stark, la soeur de Eddard Stark, était promise à Robert

La guerre s'achèvera deux ans plus tard, mettant fin à la dynastie des Targaryen et l'avénement des Baratheon. Le roi fou Aerys II Targaryen meurt égorgé de la main d'un de ses plus importants garde, Jaime Lannister, qui sera après surnommé Kingslayer (régicide). Rhaegar Targaryen, le fils du roi fou, mourut à la bataille du Trident, de la main de Robert Baratheon. Elia Targaryen (née Martell), la femme de Rhaegar, fut violée et coupée en deux et ses enfants, Rhaenys, agé de 4 ans, et Aegons, agé de quelques mois, sont massacrés par le meurtrier de leur mère, qui est vraisemblablement, un garde de la maison Lannister, lors du sac de Port-Réal mené par cette même maison.

La guerre s'est achevé par la mort de Lyanna Stark à la Tour de Joie et celle de Rhaella Targaryen qui met au monde Daenerys Targaryen.  
>Donc il y a des survivants parmis les Targaryen comme vous pouvez le voir. Il y a le mestre de la Garde de Nuit, Aemon, Viserys et Daenerys, les enfants d'Aerys II et Rhaella Targaryen et Adélys, la fille de Rhaegar et une inconnue. Au fil de l'histoire, nous allons finir par découvrir l'identité de sa mère.<p>

Note de l'auteur:  
>C'est ma première histoire sur cette univers, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. L'univers ne m'appartient pas bien sûr et à mon plus grand désespoire mais Adélys et deux ou trois autres personnages sont à moi, et contrairement à d'autres auteurs, ceux qui veulent me les emprunter, aucun problème. Prévenez moi pour que je lise votre histoire. Bref, j'essaierais de poster régulièrement mais je ne promets rien. Sur ce, bonne lecture !<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what i've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think i know enough of hate

To say taht for destruction ice

Is also great

and would suffice.

Robert Frost

* * *

><p>Une petit review, please ? :)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 <span>

- Lord Stark, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! S'écria une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

Doucement, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je fus complétement éblouie par la lumière, ce qui me fis les plisser.

- Un sombre-loup ! S'exclama une autre voix, nettement plus agréable.

J'avais les yeux pointés vers le ciel, me demandant ce que je faisais là. A vrai dire, je ne me rappelais de rien jusqu'à mon réveil. Etrange... Je me souvenais à peine de mon nom.

- C'est rare d'en voir au sud du mur, intervint une autre voix.

Mais, de quoi parlaient-ils ? Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Pire encore, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ?

- A part ces cinq-là, fit la voix agréable.

Je pouvais percevoir des mouvement non-loin de moi. Qu'allaient-ils faire s'ils me trouvaient ? Me tuer ? M'aider ? Je craignais le pire.

- Tu le veux ?

Un petit couinement étouffé me parvint. Un chien ? Ça en avait tout l'air.

- Que vont-ils devenir ? S'enquit une voix enfantine. Leur mère est morte.

Un enfant ? Etrange... Enfin, je ne savais pas trop où j'étais alors je ne pouvais dire si c'était un endroit normal pour un enfant.

- Ils n'ont rien à faire ici, dit un vieux (enfin, j'étais pas trop sûr étant donné que je ne pouvais pas bouger pour le voir). Autant en finir. Ils ne vivront pas sans leur mère.

- Exact. Donne-le moi.

L'enfant cria un «non» tranchant. Il était clairement contre ce qui arrivait. Si seulement je pouvais voir...

- Range ta lame.

- Seul ton père me donne des ordres.

Apparemment, il y avait conflit. L'enfant se mit à supplier celui j'ai deviné comme étant le père. Celui-ci refusa net.

- Lord Stark, il y a cinq chiots... Un pour chacun de vos enfants. Le sombre-loup est votre emblème. C'était écrit.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un sombre-loup mais cette homme... il voulait convaincre quelqu'un de l'adopter ou les adopter.

- Vous les dresserez. Vous les nourrirez. Le cas échéant, vous les enterrerez.

J'entendis alors de nouveaux couinements et des bruits de pas dans ma direction.

- Et toi ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Je ne suis pas un Stark. Allez.

On pouvait clairement sentir la tristesse chez cette personne. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je me sentais comme lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi...

- Qui y-a t-il ?

Les pas se rapprochèrent de moi. J'entendis les feuilles crisser près de moi et un couinement.

- L vilain petit canard... Parfait pour toi, Snow.

Snow ? Ce nom me disait quelque chose...

- Lord Stark, je... Venez voir !

Un visage apparut dans mon champ de vision. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ces yeux gris-noir.

- Ma dame, ça va ? Me demanda t-il, la mine inquiète.

J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais c'était impossible.

- Vous êtes blessé, m'apprit-il en détaillant mon corps frêle.

Ca, j'en avais vaguement connaissance. Sinon, comment se faisait-il que je ne pouvais pas bouger ?

- Que se passe t-il, Jon ? S'enquit celui que j'avais deviné comme étant le père et apparemment, Lord Stark. Oh ! Elle est vivante ?

Le dit Jon hocha la tête.

- Il faut la ramener à Winterfell pour la soigner, dit Lord Stark. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Ses blessures n'ont pas l'air si grave. Tu peux la porter ?

Jon hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Ça va aller, m'assura t-il après s'être baissé vers moi.

Il passa un des ses bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Il me souleva tout doucement. La douleur me fit me raidir mais elle resta supportable.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait mal, s'excusa t-il en enlevant une mèche de cheveux de ma bouche.

Cet homme n'était pas comme les autres. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... Il me paraissait plus... Conscient des choses.

- Robb, aide-moi ! Apostropha t-il un jeune homme qui allait monter à cheval. Tiens-là deux minutes, le temps que je monte à cheval puis tu me la repasse.

Robb acquiesça et tendit les bras. Jon m'y déposa doucement, veillant à ne pas me faire trop souffrir. Robb me dévisagea longuement. Ça me mit mal à l'aise mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

- C'est bon ! Lui fit Jon.

Robb me mit alors dans ses bras, délicatement. Jon passa ses bras autour de moi, me faisant inconsciemment frissonner.

- Tu as froid ? S'inquieta t-il, sûrement parce qu'il m'avait sentie frissonner. Tu es glacé !

Je ne pouvais toujours pas répondre. Ça commençait à m'énerver. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui parler.

- Tiens, voilà, fit-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui et en mettant sa cape autour de moi.

Sa chaleur corporel me réchauffa en un temps record. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais froid. Peut-être avais-je frissonner à son contact parce que j'avais froid ? Je ne pense pas.

- Hey, Snow ! N'en profite pas pour la tripoter !

- La ferme, Greyjoy !

Greyjoy ? Ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu non plus.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, me conseilla Jon. C'est un abruti qui se prend pour je ne sais quoi parce qu'il est le pupille de Lord Stark.

- Je préfère être ça que bâtard, n'est-ce pas, Snow ? Répondit le Greyjoy.

Cet homme était détestable. Je ne le connaissais pas et ça ne me donnait pas du tout envie de le connaître. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Laisse-le tranquille, entendis-je Robb lui dire.

Je n'entendis plus le Greyjoy parler. Ce fut un soulagement pour moi et sûrement pour mon compagnon de route également. Ce .. Greyjoy ne m'était pas inconnu. Pourtant, je ne pouvais mettre un prénom sur son visage. C'était assez frustrant.

- Winterfell va te plaire, m'assura Jon en me souriant gentiment.

Je l'espérais... Si je me souvenais bien, Winterfell était une ville du Nord et appartenait au Stark.

Il resserra sa cape autour de moi, tendrement. L'attention me fit sourire intérieurement.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, me conseilla t-il.

J'ai alors fermé les yeux. Il fallait avouer que je me sentais plutôt bien sur lui. Peut-être allais-je dormir ? Autant essayer. Après tout, je ne pouvais rien dire et pas bouger, je ne pouvais qu'écouter. Et puis, je me sentais faible et fatigué. Oui, il fallait que je dorme. Seulement, je me demandais ce qu'ils allaient me faire une fois à Winterfell. S'il découvrait que j'étais une Targaryen... Me tueraient-ils ? Je le craignais. Mais je n'avais plus le choix maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus protester contre ce voyage vers Winterfell. De toute façon, j'en aurais été incapable vu mon état. C'était vraiment... chiant...

* * *

><p>Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début ? Je sais, ce chapitre est cours mais plus le temps passe, plus ils seront longs.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou ! Tout d'abord, ayant fini de corriger en avance, je vous poste le chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu de demain. Il est assez court mais on en apprend un peu plus sur le personnage principal dont on apprend le nom dans ce chapitre.

Réponses aux reviews : Ginger-Furie ( Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Je suis ravie que tu ai accroché. J'avoue qu'en ayant cette idée de fiction, je n'ai pensé qu'à l'écrire. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises parce que le personnage principal va bouleverser tout l'histoire. Profite de la suite :) )

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Je vous en serez reconnaissante et cela me permettra d'améliorer mon histoire.

Chapitre 2

Je dû m'endormir contre Jon puisque lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, je n'étais plus dans ses bras. En fait, j'étais dans un lit, veillé par une femme vraisemblablement d'une quarantaine d'années, qui cousait. J'ai pris quelques minutes pour la détailler. Cheveux châtains légèrement grisonnants jusqu'à la taille, des yeux bleus qui ont dû avoir un éclat incroyable durant sa jeunesse et un corps extrêmement mince. Remarquant que je la fixais, elle me fit un pâle sourire.

- Bonjour, me salua t-elle. Je suis Catelyn Stark.

J'ai enregistré l'information. Elle devait sûrement être la femme du Lord Stark. Bon, il allait falloir lui répondre. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour tester ma voix. Si elle remarqua mon manège, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Lorsque j'ai remarqué que je pouvais parler, j'ai souris.

- Bon...Jour, Lady Stark, fis-je, difficilement.

Si elle était la femme du Lord Stark, peut-être était-elle la mère de Robb et Jon ?

- Tu as été blessé assez gravement à l'épaule mais tu guéris vite, m'informa t-elle. A la jambe droite aussi.

J'ai assez difficilement enlevé la couverture qui recouvrait mon épaule blessé pour voir les dégâts. Un bandage m'empêchait de bien voir mais je pouvais facilement voir que j'avais saigné.

- Apparemment, tu as été mordu par un sombre-loup, m'apprit-elle en regardant ma blessure. Quel âge as-tu ? S'enquit-elle après avoir remis la couverture correctement.

- 17 ans, je crois, lui répondis-je après m'être octroyer une minute de réflexion. Mes souvenirs sont assez floues.

Elle acquiesça. Elle allait me demander quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Catelyn Stark. Lord Stark, ai-je deviné. J'ai eu la confirmation lorsqu'il vint l'embrasser.

- Te voilà enfin réveiller, remarqua t-il en me souriant gentiment. Tu vas pouvoir répondre à la question qui me trotte dans la tête : Qui es-tu ? Une Targaryen ? Parce que tes yeux mauves sont une caractéristique de cette maison mais tes cheveux rouges ne collent pas...

Il fallait avouer qu'il était assez perspicace. Il avait tout de suite deviner que j'avais du sang Targaryen dans les veines mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire qu'il avait raison.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre, Lord Stark, mais... Je ne sais pas exactement qui je suis. Je me souviens juste de mon prénom.

Il fronça les sourcils. Allait-il me croire ? J'en doutais à présent.

- Quel est ton prénom, jeune fille ? Finit-il par demander.

- Je... Je m'appelle Adélys.

- Enchanté, Adélys.

Je lui souris. J'espérais que mon prénom ne soit pas trop caractéristique de ma maison. Après tout, les Targaryen n'avait presque pas tous des prénoms qui finissait en -ys ? Pourtant, il ne sembla pas le remarquer ou alors, il fit semblant. Ne le connaissant pas, je ne pouvais le dire.

- Je vais chercher Jon, informa t-il sa femme. Il m'avait demandé de le prévenir si elle se réveillait.

A l'entente de ce prénom, mon cœur fit un bond.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Grogna Catelyn Stark.

Apparemment, elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, ce qui me déplut assez. Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir les foudres de cette femme qui semblait charmante ?

Lord Stark quitta la chambre, ne répondant pas à sa femme. Cette dernière soupira en s'écroulant sur un fauteuil.

- Vous n'appréciez pas vraiment Jon, Lady Stark ? Lui demandai-je, la tête tourné vers elle.

Elle se raidit et ses yeux me fuyèrent.

- Pas vraiment, admit-elle dans un souffle. Il n'est pas mon fils. Juste un bâtard que mon mari a ramené il y a longtemps.

Jon Snow était donc un bâtard … Intéressant à savoir.

- Et vous ne l'aimez pas parce qu'il... n'est pas de vous ? L'interrogeai-je, curieuse.

Elle fronça les sourcils. J'ai deviné qu'elle n'en dirai pas plus mais j'avais très bien compris. Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon parce qu'il n'était pas d'elle. On pouvait aussi émettre l'hypothèse que le fait de savoir que son mari l'a trompé et avait eu cette enfant de ça l'a fait le détester. Sans doute le fait de le voir le lui rappelait constamment. C'était compréhensible mais injuste envers Jon. Il avait dû en souffrir pendant toute son enfance.

- Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'on vous retrouve ? S'enquit-elle, changeant complétement de sujet.

Ce qu'il m'était arrivé ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais juste quelques flashs par moment d'une attaque de loup mais... Rien d'autres.

- Je ne peux vous le dire, Lady Stark. J'ai dû être attaquer par un loup, vu que j'ai été mordu d'après vous.

Elle acquiesça au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Jon Snow apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte dans toute sa splendeur. Inconsciemment, je me suis redressée pour mieux le voir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il me vit mais il fana bien vite lorsqu'il vit Lady Stark. Celle-ci le fusillait du regard. Je vis Jon baisser le regard vers le sol comme s'il avait honte. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, Catelyn Stark intimidait Jon Snow. Il fallait que je stoppe ça tout de suite. Je me suis contenté de me racler la gorge assez bruyamment, attirant ainsi leur attention.

- Lady Stark, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plait ?

Elle soupira mais finit par acquiescer. Elle sortit de la chambre, non sans adresser à Jon un long regard noir. J'allais devoir avoir une conversation avec Catelyn Stark pour régler cette situation.

- Comment ça va ? Me demanda t-il, une fois sa belle-mère dehors.

- Je vais bien. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas.

D'un geste, il me poussa à développer.

- Tu viens littéralement de te faire intimider par ta belle-mère. Ce n'est pas une chose normal qui se passe dans toutes les familles. Cette femme veut clairement te mettre mal à l'aise et te faire fuir. As-tu fais quelques choses de mal pour qu'elle soit comme ça avec toi ?

- Oui, dit-il en un souffle. Je suis venu au monde.

Je me suis soudainement sentie mal à l'aise. J'avais comme une impression de déjà vu. Je cherchais dans ma mémoire ce qui aurait pu m'arriver de similaire mais celle-ci était comme vide. Pratique...

- Mon père m'a dit que tu t'appelles Adélys. Est-ce vrai ?

J'ai acquiescé, amusé.

- Je suis Jon Snow.

- Je le sais déjà... Jon Snow, souris-je en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'avait quitté Catelyn Stark quelques minutes auparavant. Tu es le premier dont j'ai su le nom, mon sauveur.

Il vint s'asseoir à l'endroit indiqué. Il était assez mal à l'aise. Je me demandais pourquoi … Peut-être n'avait-il jamais été avec une fille ? C'était la réaction typique des puceaux ou des coincés. Jon entrait plutôt dans la première catégorie. Peut-être me trompai-je.. ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir aidé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivée exactement mais je serais morte si tu ne m'avais pas découvert. Alors merci infiniment.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal.

- Non, tu as pris soin de moi alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Il me fit un petit sourire timide auquel je répondis. Oui, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de différent chez lui... Je ne sais pas quoi mais je le découvrirai.

- Quel âge as-tu, Jon Snow ?

Oui, pas fameux comme conversation mais je savais pas quoi dire.

- Bientôt 18 ans, et toi ?

- 17 ans, je crois, lui répondis-je, me plongeant dans ma mémoire «défaillante». Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre.

- Comment ça ?

Comment lui expliquer que je ne me souvenais de rien avant mon réveil dans les bois ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien, lui appris-je. Je me souviens juste de mon prénom, peut-être de mon âge et... Je sais pas. J'ai perdu la mémoire depuis l'accident. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui m'est arrivée. J'ai juste des flash sur une vraisemblable attaque de loup, ce qui coïnciderait avec le loup qui était à coté de moi mais je sais pas. Je sais pas et ça m'énerve !

Jon me prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, me montrant son soutien.

- Tu finiras par te souvenir, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta t-il de me rassurer.

- Et si je ne me souvenais jamais ?

- Alors, on te créera de nouveaux souvenirs.

L'idée était assez plaisante. Remplacer mes anciens souvenirs avec des nouveaux et peut-être meilleur... Oui, c'était assez plaisant.

- Tu es vraiment gentil avec moi, Jon Snow, et je dois t'avouer que tu es charmant.

Un léger rouge apparut sur ses joues me faisant sourire. J'adorais faire ça aux garçons. Je ne savais pas d'où ça sortait mais j'étais sûr que j'adorais ça. Étrange...

- Tu es mignon quand tu rougi,dis donc, souris-je en lui pinçant la joue.

Il rit tout en rougissant un peu plus.

- Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi, grogna t-il, se cachant le visage.

Je ris un peu plus. Je sens que me moquer de lui allait être chose récurrente. J'allais bien m'amuser.

- Bon, j'arrête, ris-je avant de redevenir sérieuse.

Il releva la tête de de ses mains, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sens que tu vas me mener la vie dure,toi, sourit-il.

Je n'ai pu que hocher la tête.

- Je ne te connais pratiquement pas, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais autant ri avec quelqu'un. Merci, Jon Snow. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu me fais rire. Je te dois tout.

- Tu ne me dois rien. J'ai agis comme il me semblait juste et c'est pas moi qui te fais rire, c'est le contraire.

Oui, pas faux... J'avais un don pour faire rire les gens, j'en étais certaine.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? S'enquit-il gentiment. Tu as soif ? Tu as faim ?

L'attention me fit sourire.

- Contente-toi de me parler. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment... Jon Snow.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je te poserais bien des questions sur ton passé mais... Ça sera un peu dur pour toi de répondre alors... Je vais me taire.

J'ai éclaté de rire, à sa plus grande surprise. Sa maladresse me faisait rire, en fait.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, tu sais, lui dis-je avec défi.

- Bien... D'où viens-tu ?

Je me mis à réfléchir. Où pouvais-je bien être avant d'atterrir à coté d'un loup mort ? Je vis un lieu magnifique où un mur géant séparait le paysage en deux.

- Je.. J'ai été auprès d'un mur géant, je crois..., l'informai-je, toujours en réfléchissant. Tout était de glace.

- Tu étais au grand nord, alors ! Tu parles du Mur.

J'ai acquiescé. Je voyais maintenant un imposant château que je sentais relier aux dragons, ma maison.

- Le château des dragons, poursuivis-je.

- Peyredragon ? Tu es une Targaryen ?

Pourquoi tout le monde devinait que j'étais une Targaryen ?! Ça devenait frustrant.

- Oui, c'est Peyredragon et je ne sais pas. J'ai les yeux mauves mais en aucun cas, les cheveux blanc-argenté. Ils sont rouges comme tu peux le voir.

Les cheveux blanc-argenté ? D'où me venait cette certitude à propos de la couleur de cheveu des Targaryen ? J'eus ma réponse lorsqu'une femme m'apparut en flash. Une belle femme aux yeux mauves et aux cheveux blanc argenté. Je ne savais pas d'où me venais me sentiment mais j'ai tout de suite sentie qu'elle était de ma famille.

- Daenerys, soufflai-je...

Avant de m'évanouir.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce second chapitre ? Dites-moi tout :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde ! J'avais l'intention de poster hier mais avec mes cours et tout le reste, je n'ai pas pu.

Réponse à la review de Ginger-Furie: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise :). Comme tu le découvriras, Adélys est une personne assez complexe qui a une histoire assez difficile. Elle est très mystérieuse, mais c'est parce qu'elle cache des secrets. De très lourds secrets qui ne le seront pas très longtemps. Profite de la suite ;)

Bonne lecture à tous et je vous retrouve en bas.

Chapitre 3

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, tout me revint d'un bloc. Mon histoire, ma vie. Voir Daenerys dans un flash avait été le déclic. Je me souvenais enfin de mon passé. J'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire mais ça ne m'arrangeait pas vraiment. Si je disais aux Stark que je me rappelais de mon passé, ils me questionneraient et je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'étais une Targaryen, au risque de me faire tuer. Les Targaryen étaient traqués par les partisans de l'usurpateur ( Robert Baratheon, le roi actuel) et ils étaient supposés être tous morts. Alors si j'annonçais que j'étais une des dernières Targaryen, je craignais qu'on ne me livre à l'usurpateur. Peut-être que Jon ne le ferait pas mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Tiens, en parlant de Jon, j'ai dû lui faire une belle frayeur en m'évanouissant. D'ailleurs, il était à mon chevet, endormi sur le bord de mon lit. Je l'ai détaillé pendant quelques minutes. Son visage était totalement différent lorsqu'il était détendu. C'est comme s'il était libéré d'un poids. Il semblait si serein. Étais-je comme ça aussi quand je dormais ? Je ne savais pas. Jon, en tout cas, avait bien besoin de repos d'après les cernes sous ses yeux. Étais-ce à cause de moi ? J'espérais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fatigué à cause de moi.

J'ai doucement caressé ses cheveux qui, en plus d'être brillant, était doux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ce geste envers lui, puisque je ne l'avais jamais fait à un garçon, mais je ressentais le besoin de le faire. Lentement, j'ai délaissé ses cheveux pour caresser son visage. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. J'ai vérifié s'il dormait ou pas et je fus surprise de voir que c'était le cas. J'ai donc continué à caresser son visage, souriant comme une enfant.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? Fit Jon d'une voix endormie, me faisant sursauter.

Je me suis empourprée comme jamais je ne l'ai été. J'avais été prise sur le fait.

- Tu es aussi rouge que tes cheveux, rit Jon après avoir ouvert les yeux.

Décidément, il avait décidé de se venger de la fois où je me suis moquée de lui quand j'avais dit qu'il était charmant et qu'il avait rougi. Sauf que là, je devais être rouge écarlate puisqu'il rigolait, se moquant clairement de moi.

- Dis-donc, t'es mignonne quand tu rougi, remarqua t-il en me pinçant la joue.

Il réutilisait mes phrases ! C'est de l'injustice !

- Sinon, bonjour, sourit-il en caressant ma joue.

- Tu sembles timide mais tu ne l'es pas du tout, Jon Snow. Bonjour, prince au bois dormant.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Tu m'as fait peur en t'évanouissant, Adélys. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Heureusement, le mestre m'a assuré que tu te réveillerais. J'ai attendu... Et te voilà. Je suis heureux de te voir réveiller.

- Moi aussi. Je me sens bien mieux. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Six long jours.

Six jours ! J'étais sous le choc. Comment avais-je pu dormir pendant six jours ?

- J'espère que tu as dormi pendant ces six jours, fis-je en observant attentivement sa réaction.

- Non, enfin si. J'ai dormi un peu cette nuit et avant que tu te réveilles, bien sûr.

J'ai acquiescé. Je refusais qu'il ne dorme pas à cause de moi.

- Lord Stark aimerait te présenter au reste de la famille, m'informa Jon. Il devrait bientôt arriver. Il passe tous les jours à la même heure pour voir si tu es réveillée.

Rencontrer la famille Stark ? Pourquoi pas ?

- D'accord. J'espère que ta famille m'aimeras.

- Comment ne pas t'aimer ?

Je souris. On ne m'avait jamais dit ça avant.

- Tu verras, tout va bien se passer, me rassura t-il. Arya a hâte de te rencontrer. Elle veut savoir si tu sais manier une épée.

- Oh oui ! Je suis très bonne avec une épée. Je suis même sûre que je pourrais te battre. Dès que je serais en pleine forme, je te défierais. Et si tu perds... Je te moquerais de toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Il sourcilla.

- Me battre contre une fille ? C'est pas loyal.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille. Je suis Adélys Ta... Je sais plus.

Wouah ! J'avais faillit dévoiler mon identité sans le vouloir. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse attention.

- Tu ne te souviens toujours pas ? Me demanda t-il, soucieux.

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il me fallait m'inventer une identité ou faire semblant de ne pas me souvenir.

- Non. J'espère que je m'en souviendrais un jour.

- Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux que je t'aide à te remémorer comme la dernière fois ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas m'évanouir à nouveau.

Il ne fallait pas que je me trahisse en donnant un détail qu'il faut pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'on découvre qui j'étais.

- Très bien, répondit-il, inexpressif. J'espère que tu vas te souvenir.

J'ai souri timidement. Je me sentais terriblement coupable. Coupable de mensonge ! Je n'avais pas le choix mais je ne pouvais pas réprimer ce sentiment de culpabilité. Peut-être que je devrais lui dire. Il semblait être digne de confiance. Oui, j'allais lui dire. Il allait garder le secret.

- Jon, je...

Un coup à la porte m'interrompit. Oh, ça tombait vraiment mal. C'était Eddard Stark. Il entra dans ma chambre.

- Adélys, te voilà réveiller ! S'exclama t-il en souriant. Comment ça va ?

- Je vais très bien, Lord Stark. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

Il hocha la tête, distraitement.

- Tes blessures sont pratiquement guéri, m'informa t-il.

J'ai soulevé les couvertures pour voir ma blessure à l'épaules. Le bandage avait disparu et je pouvais voir une morsure presque cicatrisé. C'était pas très beau à voir mais mon intuition me dit que ça devait être pire avant.

- Ta blessure à la jambe est presque invisible, maintenant.

- Il est temps pour toi de rencontrer la famille Stark en entier, Adélys, sourit Jon. Peux-tu te lever ?

Acquiesçant, je me suis levée du lit comme un automate. Jon me tendit un vêtement qui semblait être une robe. Une très belle robe bleu nuit.

- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais te changer, expliqua Jon avec un petit sourire en coin auquel je répondis avec plaisir.

Je pris le vêtement tandis que Lord Stark sortait.

- J'espère que ça t'iras. Je t'attend devant la porte.

- Merci, Jon.

Il sourit avant de sortir à son tour. J'ai regardé la robe quelques secondes. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Cette couleur irait bien avec mes cheveux. Un à un, j'ai retiré mes vêtements avant de les remplacer par la robe qui m'allait comme un gant. Après avoir remarquer que mes cheveux étaient emmêlés, je me suis faite une coiffure assez sophistiquée composée de tresses, que Daenerys m'avait apprise. Je me suis regardée dans la glace et... J'étais parfaite. Je suis sortie de ma chambre puis j'ai cherché Jon des yeux. Appuyé contre le mur, il se releva précipitamment en me voyant.

- Tu es... magnifique, me complimenta t-il. Sansa va être verte de jalousie.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon but, tu sais. Je préfèrerais bien m'entendre avec ta sœur, voire même avec toute ta fratrie.

Il acquiesça et me fis signe de le suivre, ce que je fis. Le dédale de couloirs me parut interminable et si on m'avait demandé de retrouver ma chambre, j'en aurais été incapable. Le château de Winterfell semblait immense. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de ce qui me semble une dizaine de minutes que nous sommes arrivés dans une grande salle où la famille Stark s'était réunis.

- N'aie pas peur, me rassura Jon.

Qui essayait-il de rassurer ? Lui ou moi ? J'avais un doute. Surtout quand j'ai vu le regard de Lady Stark sur Jon.

Il me poussa dans la pièce et rejoignit sa fratrie, mais en restant tout de même à l'écart, ce qui montrait qu'il n'était pas totalement de la famille. Lord Stark s'avança vers moi.

- Adélys, voici ma femme, Catelyn Stark, que tu as déjà rencontrer.

J'ai fait un signe de tête poli accompagné d'un sourire à Lady Stark.

- Voici Robb, que tu as également rencontré.

- Belle Adélys, dit-il avant de venir me faire le baisemain.

J'ai souri, affreusement gêné. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Jon, j'ai remarqué qu'il fusillait du regard Robb.

- Voici, Sansa, continua Lord Stark.

La dite Sansa me fit une petite révérence en me souriant gentiment.

- Enchantée, Sansa, souris-je.

Elle me répondit par un sourire encore plus lumineux.

- Voici Arya.

Arya s'approcha de moi et enlaça mes jambes.

- Enchantée, ris-je en me baissant pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle s'y logea. J'adorais les enfants alors j'aimais déjà cette fillette. Elle repartit auprès de sa mère quelques secondes plus tard.

- Voici Bran et Rickon, finit Lord Stark.

Les deux petits garçons étaient super mignons et adorables. Comme Arya, ils m'enlacèrent comme si je faisais parti de la famille.

- Et Jon, que tu connais déjà très bien, ajouta Lord Stark.

J'ai échangé un sourire complice avec Jon.

- Nous avons discutés tous ensembles, et on se demandaient si tu voudrais devenir ma pupille, me demanda Lord Stark, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Je... J'en serais très honorée.

Cette famille était... extraordinaire.

- L'autre raison pour laquelle nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est que... Le roi Robert arrive vers Winterfell avec sa femme, ses enfants et la Garde Royale, expliqua Lord Stark.

Toute la famille était surprise. Quant à moi, j'étais sous le choc. Le roi Robert... L'usurpateur. Celui qui avait mené la rébellion contre ma famille et qui avait tué mon père parce qu'il convoitait la même femme, Lyanna Stark, et qui l'avait enlevé. Cette rébellion marqua la fin du règne Targaryen et le début du règne Baratheon.

- Pourquoi vient-il ? Demanda Robb.

- La main du roi, Jon Arryn, est mort, il y a peu, affirma Lord Stark. Je pense qu'il vient me demander d'être sa nouvelle main.

La famille se renfrogna tout à coup. Il n'était pas bon pour les loups de se séparer alors que l'hiver venait. N'est pas la devise des Stark , «Winter is coming» ? L'hiver venait et personne n'en réchapperait.

- Père, les loups ne doivent pas séparer quand l'hiver approche. Nous devons rester en meute? Sinon, nous allons finir comme ce loup géant tué par ce cerf, qui a attaqué Adélys.

Le loup avait été tué par le cerf ? Oh non … ! C'était un présage. Robb avait raison. Les Stark ne doivent pas se séparer maintenant. Jon dû remarquer ma panique puisqu'il m'interrogea du regard.

- Qu'y a t-il ? M'interrogea Robb, voyant mon air inquiet.

- C'est un présage. Le cerf qui tue le loup, c'est un présage.

Lord Stark sourcilla tandis que Robb me poussait à développer.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Le cerf représente la maison Baratheon et le loup, la maison Stark. Le fait que le cerf ait tué le loup n'est pas normal. D'habitude, c'est le cerf, la proie.

- Oui, mais le cerf est mort quand même, rétorqua Robb, intéressé.

- Je sais. Le cerf a blessé le loup avec ses bois, mais le loup a réussi à achever le cerf sans toutefois survivre parce qu'il était mortellement blessé. Ce qui signifierai que les Baratheon vont faire quelque chose contre les Stark, qui seront affaiblis mais qui réussiront à surpasser ça et à battre les Baratheon.

Robb haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Ça tient la route, admit-il en me souriant avec complicité.

- Robert ne ferait jamais ça, affirma Lord Stark, contrarié.

- Je ne parle pas précisément de Robert, répliquai-je, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres. Je pense plutôt à sa femme, Cersei, et/ ou ses enfants. Je vous en pris, Lord Stark, faites attention à elle. Elle est dangereuse.

Il acquiesça.

- Une meute de loup sait mieux se défendre qu'un loup solitaire, fis-je en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- Elle a raison, Ned, intervint Catelyn Stark. Si tu pars maintenant, nous serons en difficulté. Et l'hiver vient.

Lord Stark opina de la tête et quitta la salle.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout. Je sais il est un peu court, mais le chapitre 4 sera plus long. Je posterais sûrement dimanche.


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou ! Je ne sais plus si je devais poster dimanche ou aujourd'hui. Enfin, bref. Etant donné que les cours me prennent la plupart de mon temps, je pense que je ne posterais qu'une fois par semaine. Je pense que ce sera le mercredi, comme ça, j'ai le week-end pour travailler sur les chapitres.

Réponse à la review de Ginger-Furie: Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'est plus. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de Jon/ Adélys dans ce chapitre, malheureusement, mais je me rattrape largement dans le chapitre prochain puisque... Je ne dirais rien :) Comme tu as sûrement pu le remarquer, Adélys est une femme assez mystérieuse et elle le resteras un bout de temps. Elle révèlera ses secrets tout doucement mais certains vont mettre du temps à sortir. Quelle est son identité, qui sont ses parents, à quel maison appartient-elle ? Tu sauras bientôt mais une partie de son histoire va rester secrete un but de temps. Comment elle connait Daenerys ? Tu le sauras bientôt aussi. J'espère vraiment que les reviews suivront parce que c'est une histoire qui me tient à coeur et qui m'a prit énormément de temps pendant les vacances. Pour te dire, j'écrivais tout les jours, si bien que j'ai bien tôt atteint les 100 pages. A bientôt, je l'espère.

Une petit question avant la lecture. Préfèrez-vous que Viserys meurt comme dans la série ou qu'il aide sa soeur à reconquérir Westeros ? Dites-moi tout par review ou mess pv.

Bon, je vous embete plus. Bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)

**Chapitre 4 : **

Les jours suivants, on redoutaient de plus en plus la visite du roi. Il y avait de quoi. Pourtant, l'ambiance à Winterfell resta normale. Les enfants Stark se rapprochèrent de moi et j'ai tissé des liens très fort avec chacun d'entre eux. Jon restait quand même celui avec lequel j'étais la plus proche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je partageais beaucoup de chose avec lui et on aimait passer du temps ensembles.

Lorsque le jour de la visite du roi arriva, l'ambiance se fit un peu plus tendue. Les préparatifs avaient pris du retard. Lady Stark menait tout d'une main de fer mais elle semblait dépassé. Je l'ai aidé un peu pour coordonner la cuisine. Seulement, elle me remercia de mon aide une heure plus tard et me poussa à aller me préparer avec Sansa, prétextant que la pupille de Lord Stark ne pouvait pas ressembler à une sauvageonne. J'ai enfilé une belle robe grise en soie avec un décolleté en dentelle alors que Sansa revêtait sa robe, faite par sa propre main, beige et de même matière que la mienne. Lady Stark nous rejoignit et nous coiffa, tout en discutant. Elle me fit une longue tresse qu'elle passa sur mon épaule gauche puis elle appliqua une petite poudre bleu sur mes yeux et du rosé sur mes joues. Elle me poussa jusqu'au miroir, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ce que je vis dans le miroir... Ce n'était pas moi. C'était pas possible. D'habitude, je n'avais pas cette air charmeur sur le visage et encore moins cet air doux et fragile. J'étais... Parfaite. Dès que j'eus fini de me préparer, Lady Stark m'envoya avec les garçons. Je les ai rejoint en quelques minutes, en courant dans le château. Ils étaient dans une étrange salle, en train de se faire couper les cheveux et... torses nus.

- Excusez-moi, fis-je, complétement gênée.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en me voyant rire, sauf Jon qui me regardait, un air époustouflé sur le visage.

- Oh, laissez-la, intervint-il en venant se planter devant moi.

Il me sourit timidement.

- Le chevalier Snow accourt à l'aide de la magnifique princesse Adélys, se moqua …. Greyjoy ?

Je savais maintenant pourquoi il me semblait familier. C'était Theon Greyjoy, le fils de Balon Greyjoy et héritier des îles de fer.

- Tu... tu es magnifique, me complimenta Jon en me regardant de haut en bas.

- Je suis d'accord ! S'exclama Robb en me faisant un petit sourire coquin.

Theon haussa les épaules en marmonnant simplement «canon».

- Lady Stark m'a dit de m'assurer que vous soyez présentable, expliquai-je en essayant de ne pas regarder leur torse nu. J'entends faire ce qu'elle demande. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore prêts ?

Ils pouffèrent de rire face à mon autorité. Je leur ai jeté un regard noir.

- Sérieusement, les garçons ! Préparez-vous ou je vous force.

Ils pouffèrent à nouveau. J'avais ma petite idée pour les forçer et ça allait bien me faire rire. Relevant légèrement ma robe, j'ai glissé ma main en dessous pour récupérer mon épée. Les garçons, ne sachant pas ce que je faisais, me regardèrent, perplexe. Lorsque j'en ai sorti mon épée en acier valyrien, ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

- Ceci pourrait vous convaincre, fis-je avec un sourire malsain.

Ils se moquèrent de moi, sauf Jon, qui savait mes capacités à manier l'épée. J'allais devoir faire mes preuves. Avançant vers Theon, j'ai tranché net sa ceinture, laissant ainsi tomber son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il rougit de honte et s'enfuit en courant derrière un paravent.

- A qui le tour ? Demandai-je, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Robb et Jon se jetèrent un rapide regard avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

- On est convaincu, admit Robb qui partit se changer derrière un paravent.

Jon me sourit avec complicité avant de faire de même. Le premier à sortir fut Theon, complétement débraillé.

- Satisfait ? Demanda t-il avec un petit rictus ennuyé.

- Non !

Je me suis avancé vers lui et ai remis son col en place tout en lissant les plis.

- Là, je suis satisfaite. Au suivant !

Robb sortit à son tour et comme avec Theon, j'ai remis son col en place et j'ai fermé sa chemise. Je le soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès de la laisser ouverte. Enfin, bref ! J'ai remis ses cheveux en place et serrer sa ceinture correctement.

- Apparemment, tu ne sais pas t'habiller, ris-je en le poussant gentiment.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Jon, c'est ton tour ! M'exclamai-je en l'attendant.

Il en sortit quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai procédé à mon inspection et à mon plus grand étonnement, je n'ai eu qu'à fermer un bouton de chemise.

- Hey, les garçons ! Interpellai-je les deux autres. Prenez-en de la graine. Lui, il est parfait.

Ils rirent tandis que je remettais ma robe en place. Jon remit délicatement un mèche de mes cheveux en place. J'ai profité que les garçons rassemblaient leurs affaires pour remettre mon épée sous ma robe.

- Il faut se dépêcher, on va être en retard ! M'écriai-je en sortant de la pièce, suivit de Robb, Jon et Theon.

Lady Stark passa au moment même et contrôla la tenue des garçons avec attention.

- C'est parfait. Merci, Adélys. Nous pouvons y aller. Le roi va bientôt arriver.

Nous la suivimes jusqu'à la cour du château. Lord Stark, et ses autres enfants, exceptés Jon et Robb, y étaient déjà, nous attendant. Nous nous plaçâmes par ordre d'age. J'étais à coté de Robb et Sansa, ce qui n'étais pas normal, vu que Jon avait presque le même âge que moi, il devait être à coté de moi. Cherchant autour de moi, je l'ai trouvé tout au bout de la ligne que formait les enfants Stark. J'ai quitté ma place auprès de Robb et Sansa pour le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura t-il en scrutant la réaction de son père.

- Techniquement, je ne suis pas de cette famille alors je me mets à l'écart aussi.

Il acquiesça en me souriant timidement. J'allais lui dire combien j'adorais le protéger de sa belle-mère lorsqu'un grand bruit me parvint. Le cortège royal avança dans la cour. A sa tête, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, que je reconnu comme étant le prince Joffrey Baratheon. Habillé d'une tenue en cuir rouge assortie d'une cape pourpre et d'une fourrure noire, il avait fière allure mais son attitude dédaigneuse m'énerva au plus haut point. Robert Baratheon, le roi, apparut peu après, suivant un carrosse en bois orné de rouge, d'or et portant la bannière de la maison Lannister. Le roi était surnommé l'usurpateur par les fidèles de la dynastie Targaryen et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Suite à la rébellion qu'il avait mené contre le roi Aerys qui fut assassiner par Jaime Lannister, il monta sur le trône. Bref ! Lorsque Robert Baratheon descendit de cheval, Lord Stark s'agenouilla, imité par toute la cour de Winterfell. J'ai gardé les yeux vers le sol, entendant les pas du roi se rapprocher de nous. Furieux, Robert s'arrêta devant Lord Stark et lui fit signe de se relever. Lord Stark se releva, suivit de la cour de Winterfell.

- Votre majesté ! Dit Lord Stark, inclinant la tête en signe de respect.

Le roi l'examina de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu as grossi, remarqua le roi.

Lord Stark ne répondit pas mais osa un regard vers le ventre enflé de Robert avec un léger sourire. Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se broyer les os dans une accolade amicale.

- Cat !

- Votre majesté !

Robert prit la mince Catelyn Stark dans une forte étreinte puis lui embrassa la joue. Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du petit Rickon.

- Ned! Quel bonheur de revoir ta gueule de croquemort ! Neuf ans... Pourquoi ne t-ai-je pas vu ? Où diable étais-tu, bon sang ?

- Je gardais et gouvernais le Nord pour vous, votre majesté. Winterfell est à vous.

Les membres de la famille royale ainsi que la Garde sortirent du carosse ou descendirent de cheval. La reine Cersei, l'épouse de Robert, s'avança au milieu de la cour. Elle regarda autour d'elle, examinant chaque visage comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

- Où est le Lutin ? Soliloqua Arya, s'attirant les foudres de sa soeur Sansa.

Le Lutin désignait Lord Tyrion Lannister, un nain pas franchement gâté par la nature mais avec une répartie incroyable.

Le roi s'avança vers le reste des Stark, voulant faire connaissance avec eux.

- Tu dois être Robb, fit le roi à l'ainé des Stark.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et serra la main du roi.

- Quelle beauté ! S'exclama t-il en voyant Sansa.

Cette dernière s'empourpra mais fit une belle révérence au roi.

- Ton nom ? Dit le roi à la plus jeune des Stark.

- Arya.

Le roi se contenta d'hocher la tête et passa à Bran.

- Montre moi tes muscles, sourit Robert.

Bran obéit et provoqua l'hilarité du roi.

- Qui es-tu, jeune homme ?

- Jon Snow, votre majesté.

Et ils se serrèrent la main. Avant que le roi ne me vois, j'ai baissé la tête vers le sol.

- Ne sois pas timide, jeune fille. Qui es-tu ?

J'ai relevé la tête, ne voulant pas paraitre impolie mais peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû. Le roi écarquilla les yeux et palit comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

- Lyanna...

Qu... Quoi ? Il me prenait pour la soeur de Lord Stark...

- Hum... suis Adélys, votre majesté, répondis-je en faisant une courte révérence.

Le roi fronça les sourcils en apercevant mes yeux puis mon collier qui me venait de mon père.

- Une Targaryen ? Demanda Robert à Lord Stark.

- Non, il s'agit de ma fille, répondit ce dernier.

Sa fille ? Lord Stark craignait vraiment que Robert ne me tue parce que j'avais du sang Targaryen.

- Nous avons beaucoup de chose à rattraper, Ned, affirma le roi.

Lorsque le roi s'écarta de moi, je pu voir un homme de la garde royale oté son heaume, dévoilant ses cheveu couleur or. Un Lannister.

- C'est Jaime Lannister, le frère jumeau de la reine, murmura Arya, s'attirant les foudres de sa soeur à nouveau.

Jaime Lannister ? Le Régicide ! Celui qui avait tué mon grand-père, Aerys.

La reine choisit ce moment pour approcher, un sourire forcé ornant son visage. Lord Stark porta la main de la reine à ses lèvres et y déposa un rapide baiser.

- Ma reine ! Dit-il, aussitôt imité par Lady Catelyn.

La reine ne répondit que par un petit sourire contraint.

- Maintenant, conduis-moi à la crypte, «ordonna» Robert à Lord Stark. Je souhaite m'y recueillir et payer mes respects.

J'ai tout de suite deviner que Robert voulait voir Lyanna Stark, sa défunte promise et peut-être ma mère.

- Nous chevauchons depuis un mois, mon amour, protesta la reine. De plus, le voyage fut éprouvant, et on meurt de froid ici. Il faudrait mieux que l'on se restaure avant. Les morts peuvent sûrement attendre.

Le roi ne répondit que par un simple regard rempli de colère qui l'a réduisit au silence.

- Ned, l'appela t-il en partant en direction de la crypte.

Lord Stark s'excusa auprès de la reine et suivit le roi.

- Où est le Lutin ? S'enquit Arya, un peu trop fort, ce qui attira l'attention de la reine.

La reine Cersei s'approcha de son frère jumeau.

- Où se cache notre petit frère ? Trouve ce petit monstre.

- Oui, mais je ne connais pas bien cette ville alors ça va être difficile...

- Demande à quelqu'un de t'aider.

Jaime Lannister soupira longuement avant de porter son regard sur moi, ce qui déplut fortement à la reine.

- Lady Adélys, m'aideriez-vous à retrouver mon frère ? S'enquit Jaime Lannister, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

- Bien sûr, Ser Jaime.

Il m'offrit son bras. A contre cœur, je le pris. Je le conduisit vers l'extérieur de la ville.

- Dites moi, Ser Jaime, êtes-vous vraiment le meurtrier d'Aerys Targaryen ? Fis-je, curieuse.

- Effectivement. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme tout le monde le dit. Aerys Targaryen était devenue totalement fou.

En aucun cas, mon grand-père était fou ! Ça me mis en rogne mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître.

- Comment ça ?

- Il était obsédé par le feu grégeois. Il aimait voir les gens bruler. Leur peaux noircir, cloquer et fondre sur leurs os. Il brulait les seigneurs qui lui déplaisaient, les Mains qui désobéissaient et quiconque qui s'opposait à lui. Très vite, il a eu la moitié du pays à dos. Aerys voyait des traitres commanda à ses pyromanes de cacher du feu grégeois dans toute la ville. Sous le septuaire de Baelor et les taudis de Culpucier, sous les maisons, les étables, les tavernes. Même sous le Donjon Rouge. Et enfin, vint le jour du jugement. Robert Baratheon marcha sur la capitale après sa victoire du Trident, où Rhaegar trouva la mort. Mais mon père arriva le premier, à la tête de l'armée Lannister, en promettant de défendre la ville contre les rebelles. Mon père ne m'a pas dupé. Il n'a jamais choisi le camp des perdants. J'en ai informé le Roi Fou. L'instiguant de se rendre sans violence. Mais le roi ne m'a pas écouté. Pas plus que Varys. Mais il a écouté le Grand Mestre Pycelle, ce salopard vicieux. «Faites confiance aux Lannister», il a dit. «Les Lannister ont toujours été des amis de la couronne». Alors, nous avons ouvert les portes, et mon père a mis la cité à sac. J'ai à nouveau parler au roi, le suppliant de se rendre. Il m'a demandé... de lui rapporté la tête de mon père. Puis il s'est tourné vers son pyromane. Et il a dit «Brulez les tous». «Brulez-les dans leurs maisons. Brulez-les dans leurs lits».Dites-moi, Lady Adélys, si on vous demandez de tuer votre père et de laisser mourir des milliers de gens, le ferez-vous ? J'ai commencé par tuer le pyromane. Et quand le roi s'est tourné pour fuir... j'ai plongé mon épée dans son dos. Il ressassait: «brulez-les tous !» Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à mourir. Il comptait brûler avec nous et ressusciter, renaitre sous forme de dragon et réduire ses ennemis en cendres. Je lui ai tranché la gorge pour m'assurer du contraire. C'est à ce moment que Ned Stark est arrivé. Il m'a jugé coupable dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur moi.

Je ne pouvais dire si cette histoire était vrai. Après tout, je n'avais pas eu la chance de connaître mon grand-père. Ni mon père, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui me restait de lui, c'était mon collier à l'effigie de la maison Targaryen.

- Je vois, soufflai-je.

Ce Jaime Lannister était un véritable manipulateur, d'après ce que j'avais entendu. J'allais me méfier de lui.

- Vous êtes différente des autres, Lady Adélys. Vous me faites penser à la sœur de Stark. Vous avez la même expression sur le visage quand vous êtes concentrée. Pourtant, ce n'est que votre tante. A moins que... Ned Stark n'est pas votre père ?

- Eddard Stark est mon père, Ser Jaime, alors arrêtez de prétendre le contraire.

- Ne vous énervez pas, Lady Adélys. Je voulais pas vous contrarier. Veuillez m'excuser.

- Excuses acceptées.

Il sourit, satisfait.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, votre frère est passionné de lecture, fis-je, voulant changer de sujet.

- C'est exact.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je ne savais pas alors je suis restée silencieuse. C'était mon plus grand défaut. J'ai toujours été timide et c'est vraiment ennuyant. Pourtant, des fois, je savais me montrer bavarde et avoir de la répartie mais face à un inconnu aussi intimidant que Jaime Lannister... J'étais timide.

- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde, Lady Adélys.

- Je sais. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire.

- Parlez-moi de vous.

Oh la la ! Parler de moi signifiait parler des Targaryen, ce que je ne pouvais pas faire. Il me fallait mentir.

- Parler de moi ? C'est fort peu intéressant, Ser Jaime.

J'avoue, j'essayais de gagner du temps pour pouvoir réfléchir encore un peu.

- Mais, non. Racontez-moi votre histoire.

- Très bien. J'ai rencontré les Stark après que je me suis faite attaquer par un sombre-loup, je ne sais plus trop. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de ça. Bref, j'étais blessé et en état de choc. Je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler. J'ai entendu des gens parler près de moi. Ma première réaction fut d'avoir peur et puis je me suis dit qu'ils pourraient peut-être m'aider... Du moins, s'ils me trouvaient. Alors je souhaitais qu'ils me trouvent. Mon souhait s'est réalisé lorsque Jon m'a découverte. Lord Stark a décidé de m'emmener à Winterfell pour me soigner. Ça a mis du temps mais j'ai guéri. Seulement, j'avais un autre problème. J'avais perdu la mémoire. Je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien jusqu'à ce que j'ai un déclic. J'ai ensuite parler à Lord Stark et j'ai appris que j'étais sa fille. Une bâtarde, j'entends. Ca, je le savais déjà mais apprendre que Lord Stark était mon père fut un choc. Depuis ce jour, je fais partie de la famille.

Jaime hocha la tête, distraitement. A quoi pensait-il ?

-Vous vous souvenez de votre vie avant... l'attaque de loup ? M'interrogea t-il, curieux.

Oh non ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire que j'avais vécu avec deux des derniers Targaryen. Il fallait que j'invente.

- Je vivais avec des paysans près de Winterfell. Ils m'avaient adoptés, il me semble. Quand j'ai été les revoir après mon accident, ils étaient morts. Assassinés.

Quelle menteuse, j'étais ! J'avais un véritable talent pour ça. C'était incroyable. Je semblais l'avoir convaincu. Je l'espérais, du moins. De toute façon, pour mentir, il n'y a pas de secret. Il faut une part de vérité dans un mensonge pour qu'il soit crédible.

- Les pauvres, compatit Jaime.

Je savais qu'il faisait semblant. Il ne savait pas bien jouer la comédie. Néanmoins, j'ai pris un air triste et lui ai offert un pâle sourire.

- C'est la vie, soupirais-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

Alors que l'on passait près de la maison close, des cris se firent entendre. Malgré le fait que j'avais pas du tout envie d'y entrer, je suivi quand même Jaime Lannister.

- Mon frère est sûrement ici, m'assura le Régicide.

Je vois...

- Tyrion Lannister n'a pas pu résister au plaisir de la chair, apparemment, remarquai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Est-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans votre voix ?

- Jalousie ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire, Ser Jaime. N'est-ce pas plutôt vous qui êtes jaloux ? Après tout, dans la Garde Royale, on fait vœu de chasteté. Ça doit être dur.

- Un vœu est facile à rompre.

Oh oui, je n'en doutais pas.

- Et vous l'avez déjà fait, je suppose, ricanai-je en évoluant dans les couloirs.

- Ah, ça vous ne pouvez pas savoir, Lady Adélys.

Pas faux.

- Rompre un vœu comme celui-ci, n'est-ce pas puni par l'émasculation ?

J'ai esquissé un immense sourire lorsque je l'ai vu devenir livide.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? S'inquiéta Jaime.

J'ai haussé les épaules, mystérieuse.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans... vous voyez, paniqua t-il à mon plus grand amusement.

Oui,je voyais très bien.

- Je plaisantais, Ser Jaime.

Il rit. Lui avais-je fait une belle frayeur ou avait-il fait semblant ? Je ne pu lui poser la question puisqu'il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre d'une chambre de la maison close.

- T'es tellement prévisible, petit frère, s'exclama Jaime en rentrant.

Une prostituée était à califourchon sur le Lutin. Elle se releva précipitamment en nous voyant et fit une courte révérence.

- Dois-je t'enseigner le sens de clos dans maison-close ? Fit Tyrion à son frère.

- Je ne suis pas seul, lui fit remarquer Jaime. Voici Lady Adélys.

- Enchantée, Lord Tyrion.

Il me regarda de haut en bas avec un petit sourire en coin.

- De même, belle Adélys.

J'avais l'habitude qu'on me dise que je suis belle mais venant du Lutin, ça me faisait bizarre.

- Je... Je vais vous laisser. Je suis ravie de vous avoir aider à retrouver votre frère, Ser Jaime. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se reparler. Quant à vous, Lord Tyrion, je vous voit ce soir au banquet.

Sur ce, je pris congé. Je n'avais pas envie de déranger le Lutin dans... Bref ! J'allais retourner auprès des Stark et oublier ce que le Lutin allait faire.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la venue de la famille royale ? De la réaction du roi en voyant Adélys ? La rencontre de cette dernière avec Jaime Lannister ? Leur conversation ? Tyrion qui est surpris au bordel par Jaime et Adélys ? Dites moi tout !


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 5. Et oui, déjà !

Réponses aux reviews: Ginger-furie ( Je vois que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Viserys mdrrr. Et je pense que quand tu apprendras ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, tu l'aimeras encore moins. J'ai longtemps hésité à faire rencontrer Jaime et Adélys et puis je me suis dit "pourquoi pas?" Et voilà ! Moi aussi je préfère Jon mais... Tu verras :) Adélys est vraiment une personne mystérieuse et elle aime préserver ce mystère qui l'entoure. Elle se dévoilera au fil des chapitres et je pense que tu seras surprise par son passé. Profite de la suite )

Niniane-Sedai ( Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Le rôle d'Adélys ? Et bien, elle a un destin à accomplir à Westeros et elle doit aider sa famille à revenir. Je n'en dis pas plus. J'avoue que la relation entre Jon et Adélys me plait beaucoup mais est-ce que ça durera ? Mystère... A mon avis, Jaime a de bonnes raisons de se confier à elle. Ne cherche t-il pas à faire quelque chose ? ... Moi aussi, je suis d'avis à laisser Viserys en vie mais est-ce judicieux ? Quand tu sauras ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, tu risques de le détester. Enfin, peut-être... Profite de la suite )

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ;)

**Chapitre 5 : **

Le banquet en l'honneur de la famille royale venait tout juste de commencer. A la table principale, le roi discutait avec Lord Stark tandis que Lady Stark essayait de faire la conversation avec la reine qui, s'en fichait pas mal et préférait me reluquer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me voulait mais elle commençait à me faire peur. Je me suis concentrée sur ma table où Robb, Theon, Joffrey et moi étions, voulant à tout prix oublier le regard de la reine. Ils discutaient du mur.

- On entend de plus en plus parler des marcheurs blancs, affirma Theon, l'air inquiet.

- L'hiver vient et quelque chose me dit que celui-ci sera plus rude que les précédents, rétorqua Robb me faisant inconsciemment frissonner.

Je redoutais l'hiver à cause des marcheurs blancs, ces créatures presque immortels qui tuaient sans remords. En fait, lorsque l'hiver vient, les morts se réveillent et deviennent des marcheurs blancs. C'est pour ça que les morts sont incinérés. Mais parfois, on ne peut pas... Les seuls moyens de les tuer, c'est le feu ou du verredragon, plus connu sous le nom d'obsidienne.

- Vous, les Stark, vous êtes paranoïaque des fois ! S'exclama Joffrey d'un air ennuyé.

- Vous, dans le Sud, vous ne voyez pas ce que nous voyons. Il fait plus froid, les soldats de la Garde de Nuit prétendent avoir vu des marcheurs blancs et des animaux que l'on a pas l'habitude de voir, comme des sombres-loup, prolifèrent ici. L'hiver vient, et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes le principal rempart contre ce qu'il y a au-delà du Mur.

Les propos de Robb me firent froid dans le dos.

- Il y a de moins en moins d'hommes qui prennent le noir, nous apprit Robb. La Garde de Nuit ,e pourrait résister longtemps contre les marcheurs blancs. On a besoin de nouvel recrues. Il n'y a qu'une vingtaine d'hommes qui sont prêts à s'engager, dont Jon, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils ne doivent être qu'une centaine au Mur.

Jon allait prendre le noir ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas lui !

- Vous plaisantez ? Fis-je, sûrement un peu sèche.

Robb, Theon et Joffrey me regardèrent, confus.

- De quoi tu parles ? Me demanda Robb en fronçant les sourcils.

- Jon... Prend le noir ?! Où est-il ?

Robb soupira et me désigna la porte qui menait dehors. Je me suis levée brusquement, manquant de renverser ma chaise. L'ainé des Stark me retint par le bras alors que je passais à coté de lui.

- Ne l'empêche pas de faire ce qu'il veut, Adélys.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut et tu le sais très bien. Tu es son frère, tu devrais le savoir. Son statut de bâtard l'a fait souffrir toute sa vie, c'est pour ça qu'il veut prendre le noir mais il ne sait pas à quoi il renoncera. Il est encore jeune, naïf. S'il fait ça, il le regretteras un jour. Laisse-moi lui parler.

Il me lacha le bras et je partis après avoir jeté un regard à la reine, qui me fixait d'un air curieux. Une fois dehors, je pouvais entendre une épée buter contre quelque chose. En avançant un peu, je pus voir Jon s'entrainer avec un mannequin, canalisant toute sa frustration, sa rage et sa tristesse. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'a pas remarquer ma présence.

- Tu ne peux pas partir à la garde de nuit !

Il s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas pensé que je m'y opposerais. Grave erreur.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser, Jon Snow.

Lentement, il se retourna. La confusion pouvait se lire dans ses yeux gris.

- As-tu pensé à ta famille ? Le réprimandai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ma famille n'en a que faire de moi. Je ne suis pas un Stark et tu le sais très bien. Je ne serais jamais un Stark. Je suis juste un bâtard.

- Tu es bien plus que ça !

Il balaya mes propos d'un geste de la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être obstiné !

- Jon, écoutes-moi ! Pour moi,tu n'es pas un bâtard. Pour tes frères et sœurs, non plus. Tu es celui que tu es. Tu n'as pas demandé à naitre comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu le sais.

Doucement, je me suis avancé vers lui, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Ne renonces pas à tout ce que tu as, Jon Snow. Tu le regretteras.

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se reculer, voulant mettre de la distance entre nous.

- Je ne regretterai rien parce que rien ne me retiens, affirma t-il en se reculant encore plus.

Il commença alors à partir. Non, il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça.

- Moi, je te retiens ! M'écriai-je avant de lui barrer le passage en me mettant devant lui.

- Tu n'en feras rien.

Il voulut m'écarter de son chemin,mais, ayant prévu le coup, j'avais déjà sorti mon épée. Il recula face à l'imposant acier valyrien que je brandissais contre lui.

- Que comptes-tu faire avec cette épée ? S'inquiéta t-il, ne lâchant pas du regard ma fidèle lame.

Évidemment, il avait dû avoir vent de mes qualités en ce domaine pour me craindre. Il m'avait déjà vu m'entrainer, voilà pourquoi. C'était assez plaisant, je devais l'admettre.

- Ce que je compte faire ? Ricanai-je en m'avançant, toujours avec la pointe de mon épée dans sa direction. Te convaincre de rester à Winterfell et te prouver qu'être bâtard n'est pas la pire chose.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que c'est d'être bâtard ! On t'humilie, on te rejette, on t'insulte. Tu ne sais pas qui tu es et on te juge pour ça. Tu fais partie d'une famille dont tu ne feras jamais vraiment parti. C'est dur et tu te demande chaque jour de ta putain de vie si c'est pas mieux de mourir. Tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que c'est, toi qui a réussi à être adopté par cette famille alors que je ne l'ai jamais été moi-même. Ma belle-mère, la si respectée Catelyn Stark, m'a toujours détesté pour une raison que j'ignore. Est-ce comme ça que tu compte me prouver que ce n'est pas la pire des choses ?

- Je sais que c'est horrible mais tu n'as pas choisi d'être comme ça alors montre aux autres que tu mérites d'être traiter différemment, lui fis-je en m'amusant à faire tourner mon épée autour de lui. Tu es un être bon, compréhensif et sensible. Montre-le aux autres et ils ne te jugeront pas. Avant que tu ne me dise que je ne peux pas comprendre, je tiens à éclaircir un point. Mon identité t'est inconnu, sauf mon prénom, et c'est pour une bonne raison. Je suis moi-même une bâtarde, Jon Snow, alors je peux parfaitement comprendre ce que tu vis.

La tête qu'il fit fut épique. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Énormément d'émotions traversèrent son visage en quelques secondes : surprise, confusion, peine, colère, …

- Mais, qui es-tu ? M'interrogea t-il avec méfiance.

La vérité allait enfin éclaté. J'ai baissé mon épée, m'apprêtant à dire, pour la première fois de ma vie, qui j'étais vraiment.

- Je suis la fille de Rhaegar Targaryen et une inconnue. La lignée Targaryen se voit facilement en moi à cause de mes yeux mauves, sinon mes cheveux rouges, je ne peux l'expliquer. Sûrement un héritage de la lignée de ma mère.

Son visage se révéla impassible. Je commençais à craindre sa réaction. Il y avait de quoi.

- Une Targaryen ? Lord Stark le sait-il ?

Je fis non de la tête. Le regard qu'il me jeta me fit froid dans le dos.

- Peut-être devrais-je le lui dire ? Me menaça t-il, le regard fuyant.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?!

Il haussa les épaules. Il commençait à me faire peur. Qui sait ce qu'il m'arriverait si on venait à apprendre que je suis Targaryen ?

- Si tu fais ça, on me fera tuer, l'informai-je, la peur visible dans mon ton. Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, dis-le clairement.

- Je ne ferais rien, me rassura t-il, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Je sais tenir les secrets. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Oh si ! J'avais une bonne raison de le craindre, craindre de tomber amoureuse.

- Tu comptes toujours me passer au fil de ton épée ? Sourit-il en me désignant la dite épée.

- Non, fis-je en la rengainant. Seulement, si tu ne pars pas.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je reste ?

C'était pourtant si évident. Il était le seul à qui je recherchais la compagnie.

- Tu es mon seul ami. Le seul à qui j'ai envie de parler et le seul qui peut me comprendre. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie...

- Ne te sens pas redevable.

- Je ne me sens pas redevable ! Je t'apprécies pour ce que tu es, Jon Snow.

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage. Jon Snow était de ces hommes dont la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau. Sur ce point, lui-seul pouvait me comprendre, et il fallait l'avouer, c'était assez plaisant de se confier à lui.

- Tu es le seul à qui je peux me confier, avouai-je, le regard planté dans le sien.

- Je peux en dire autant.

Ça me fit chaud au cœur.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! S'exclama une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée brusquement. Je m'attendais à me retrouver face à un homme normal mais j'ai vite déchanté. Le Lutin était en face de moi.

- Le bâtard et la pupille de Stark, nous nomma t-il.

- Tyrion Lannister, soupirai-je, lasse.

Il fit une petite courbette ridicule qui me fit bien rire.

- Ravie de vous connaître, ma dame.

- Nous nous sommes vu tout à l'heure. Rappelez-vous, dans cette maison-close... En tout cas, j'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis ravie aussi mais ça serais mentir alors... Aie !

Jon venait de me mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de me fusiller du regard. Oui,oui, je parlais trop là.

- Excusez-moi, Lutin, fis-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Contre toute attente, le Lutin esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Amusante, magnifique, hors du commun..., lista t-il. Adélys, la beauté du Nord. On entend beaucoup parler de cette fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux mauves, précisa t-il en voyant mon air confus. Apparemment, ce qu'on dit sur toi est bien loin de la réalité.

- Les gens de petites tailles sont proches du pouvoir, rétorquai-je. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Ils sont tellement beau parleur qu'ils doivent embobiner tout le monde pour s'en rapprocher.

Il éclata de rire. Décidément, ses réactions étaient stupéfiante.

- Je suis l'exception, alors. Je me fiche pas mal du trône de fer, avoua t-il en se moquant délibérément de moi. Je veux juste pourrir la vie de mon père et ma soeur. Et toi, c'est quoi ton but ?

- Mon but ? Je n'ai pas de but précis.

- Tu es une belle menteuse, Adélys.

Moi, une menteuse ? Venant de lui, c'était clairement un compliment. Mais il avait raison. J'avais bien un but : découvrir qui est ma mère.

- Tu es bien silencieux, bâtard, remarqua le lutin.

- Je ne suis pas aussi bavard que vous, Lutin, dit-il, parfaitement sérieux et le regard tranchant.

J'ai échangé un regard complice avec Jon.

- Et c'est tout à ton honneur, bâtard.

Apparemment, le Lutin aimait bien dénigrer les autres. C'était peut-être une façon pour lui de se sentir bien ?

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à l'intérieur ? Nous interrogea t-il.

- Lady Stark trouve qu'un bâtard n'a pas sa place au coté du roi.

Le Lutin reporta son attention sur moi. Il fallait que je réponde aussi.

- Je lui tiens compagnie.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Laisse-moi te donner un conseil, bâtard. N'oublie jamais qui tu es, les autres ne l'oublieront pas. Fais-en ton armure et on ne l'utilisera pas contre toi.

Il commença alors à partir.

- Vous savez ce que c'est, d'être un bâtard ? Lui demanda Jon avec humeur.

- Tous les nains le sont aux yeux de leur père.

Et il partit sans m'adresser un seul regard. Jon récupéra son épée et commença à s'entrainer avec son mannequin. Il avait de la colère et de la frustration à évacuer. C'est pour ça que ses coups d'épée étaient puissants.

- Défoule-toi sur moi, plutôt que sur cette chose que tu es en train de démolir.

Il s'arrêta pour me regarder de haut en bas.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser, Adélys.

J'ai éclaté de rire, dégainant ma propre épée. Le tintement de mon acier valyrien résonna longuement dans l'air.

- Je suis prête, l'informai-je. Défoule-toi sur moi.

Il refusa. Alors, ce fut moi qui l'attaqua. Il tenta tant bien que mal de parer le coup.

- Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, Adélys.

Je l'ai attaqué de nouveau, le faisant reculer.

- Attaques-moi, Jon Snow.

Il refusa à nouveau.

- Tu as peur d'être battu par une fille ? Ris-je en pointant mon épée vers lui.

Il sourcilla. Comment le pousser à se battre contre moi ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est ça. T'as peur que je te batte, Jon Snow.

- Mais oui, c'est ça, ricana t-il.

J'ai avancé doucement vers lui, séparés par mon épée. Il recula. Brusquement, j'ai mis un violent coup dans son épée avec la mienne, la faisant voler dans les airs. Elle atterri à quelques mètres de là. La pointe de mon épée sur sa gorge, je souris niaisement.

- Mort, soufflai-je.

Il sourit à son tour et partit chercher son épée. L'avais-je convaincu de se battre avec moi ? Je ne pouvais encore le dire avec certitude. Il revint vers moi et n'attendit pas un de mes gestes pour m'attaquer. Cool, j'avais envie de me défouler aussi. J'ai paré une à une toutes ses attaques jusqu'à... J'avais pas prévu qu'il me fasse un croche-pied alors je parti à la renverse, l'entrainant dans ma chute par la même occasion. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber avec moi alors il se sentit un peu gêné. C'est donc un Jon Snow tout rouge qui se trouvait au dessus de moi, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Je suppose que je suis morte, fis-je dans un souffle.

Il sourit. Son regard se posa sur mes lèvres avant de revenir vers mes yeux. Je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. Toute personne normalement constituée fait ça avant d'embrasser quelqu'un pour la première fois. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été très étonnée lorsque je senti ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai immédiatement répondu à son baiser tout en passant mes bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Doucement, j'ai passé mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il parcourait mes courbes. Il rompit notre baiser pour chuchoter :

- Adélys, ne restons pas en lieu découvert. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déshonoré à cause de moi.

- J'en ai rien à faire. N'aie pas honte de qui tu es, Jon.

Je fondis sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion tout en découvrant son corps mais il se dégagea.

- Allons dans ma chambre.

J'ai acquiescé sans discuter. Nous nous relevâmes précipitamment et nous n'attendîmes pas une seconde de plus pour rentrer dans les longs couloirs du château. Main dans la main, nous nous mîmes à courir à travers les couloirs, rejoignant sa chambre en moins de deux minutes. Il me plaqua contre la porte et s'empara de mes lèvres sans plus attendre. J'ai répondu immédiatement à son baiser en entrouvrant mes lèvres pour qu'il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche, ce qu'il fit. Nos langues se mouvèrent ensembles dans de gracieux mouvements, qui nous grisa l'un comme l'autre. Il rompit le baiser le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de nous pousser à l'intérieur. Il claqua la porte et se jeta sur moi, dévorant mes lèvres avec avidité. Lentement, j'ai passé mes petites mains sous son haut, caressant son torse tout en le découvrant. De son coté, il me poussait vers le lit, au fond de la pièce.

- Jon, je te veux, chuchotais-je après m'être écarté de lui.

- Moi aussi.

Me portant comme une princesse, il m'amena jusqu'à son lit où il m'allongea. Lentement, il m'embrassa alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main jusqu'à mon ventre. Il respira ma peau, me faisant doucement sourire alors que je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement. Il releva lentement ma robe sur mes cuisses qu'il caressa avec sensualité. Il sourit lorsque mes mains parcoururent son torse et ses épaules que j'ai tendrement embrassé. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma robe vola à travers la chambre. Il caressa mon corps avidement, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Le remarquant, il sourit à nouveau avant d'embrasser la naissance de ma poitrine et de descendre le long de mon sternum jusqu'à mon ventre, ce qui me fit me cambrer. Les minutes passèrent et les caresses devenaient de plus en plus impatiente et passionnée. Les vêtements volaient à travers la pièce et bientôt, plus rien ne nous sépara. Je vous laisse deviner la suite...

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la conversation entre Robb, Theon, Joffrey et Adélys ? De la réaction de cette dernière quand elle apprend que Jon prend le noir ? De sa conversation avec lui ? De leur conversation avec Tyrion ? De la fin assez inatendue ? Dites-moi tout !

Sur ce, je vous dis à Dimanche prochain.


	7. Chapitre 6

Coucou à tous ! Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 6. Il est assez court et surtout centré sur l'histoire d'Adélys. Cette fois-ci, je vous promet que vous allez en apprendre des choses sur elle.

Réponses aux reviews : Ginger-Furie ( Moi aussi, j'adore la faire parler avec Tyrion. D'ailleurs, une scène dans le chapitrre 8 devrait te plaire. Bref, c'est vrai qu'Adélys et Jon sont passés au stade supérieur mais est-ce que cela va durer ? Au début, je n'avais pas prévu une conversation entre Joffrey, Theon, Robb et Adélys, mais comme on voit rarement Joffrey avec les trois autre, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ? ". Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Je pense que tes envies de meurtres envers Viserys vont... Hum... Tu vas vraiment vouloir le tuer avec ce que tu vas apprendre dans ce chapitre loll. Profite de la suite et à bientôt)

Niniane-Sedai( J'ai été impressionnée par la taille de ta review. Peu de lecteurs donne vraiment leur avis alors ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'ai représenté Viserys comme dans la série, ou presque. Je ne voulais pas en faire un OOC. Je trouve qu'il est plutôt cool en frère indigne. Enfin, cool juqu'à un certain point. Des fois, il est complétement taré ! J'aime beaucoup préserver les caractères des personnages. Pour moi, c'est une chose très importante. Surtout pour Tyrion. S'il est trop sérieux, c'est vraiment ennuyeux ( j'ai pas fait exprès pour la rime loll ) Adélys et Jon ont beaucoup de chose en commun et ce pour une bonne raison mais... Tu verras ça dans le chapitre qui vient après celui-là. Je pense que ça te feras un choc quand tu sauras pourquoi. Ah ah, qui est la mère de Jon ? C'est là que tu seras surprise parce que l'histoire va prendre une autre tournure qui va tout changer. A t-il un lien avec les Targaryens ? Tu le sauras bientôt ;). Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Quand j'ai trop d'idée en tête et que j'écris vite, je les vois pas forcément, même quand je relis. Quand à mes tournures de phrases, des fois, j'ai des trous de mémoires, pour ne pas dire des ravins (lol), qui me font oublier des mots et je sais pas trop comment formuler. C'est assez chiant. Pour la dernière phrase du chapitre, j'avais écrit une scène totalement différente au début et elle ne se finissait pas tout à fait de la même manière. Cette phrase en était la fin et elle correspondait assez bien à ce que j'avais écrit, et pour etre honnête, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé après réécriture de la scène. Bref, je tiens à te remercier pour cette longue review. C'était sympa de pouvoir y répondre :p. Profite de la suite et à bientôt ! )

Une petite reviews ? ;)

**Chapitre 6:**

A mon reveil, je me sentais incroyablement bien. Les rayons du soleil, qui passait par la petite fenêtre de la chambre, éclairaient nos corps entrelacés, ce qui me rappela les événements de la veille. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres en y repensant. J'ai osé un regard vers lui pour remarquer qu'il dormait encore. La tête juché sur son torse, j'ai écouté battre son coeur doucement.

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas prendre le noir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte et renonce à tout ce qu'il avait. Il le regretterai. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte loin de moi. J'en souffrirai énormément et lui aussi, sûrement. Les voeux de la Garde de Nuit interdisaient les relations amoureuses et le fait d'engendrer des enfants. Ne regretterait-il pas ça à un moment de sa vie ? C'était évident. A la Garde de Nuit, il ne me verrait plus et il n'aurait pas d'enfants. Jamais. C'était un gros sacrifice. Peut-être qu'il …

- A quoi tu penses ?

J'ai relevé précipitamment la tête vers son visage à moitié endormi.

- Bonjour, Jon, soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je pensais à la Garde de Nuit.

- Oh... Je... Je n'irai pas.

J'ai souri, soulagé.

- Il faut que tu parles à Lord Stark, Adélys.

J'ai sourcillé. Parler de quoi ? Voyant mon air confus, il s'expliqua:

- Tu devrais lui dire qui tu es vraiment. Il ne dira rien à personne, sois en sûre. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il te protégera.

- Mais, et si tu te trompes ?

Comme j'aimais si bien le dire, on ne connait jamais assez quelqu'un, même après des années d'amitié ou même au sein d'une famille. Certaines personnes ont une face cachée, il ne faut jamais l'oublier.

- Je connais Lord Stark, et il a toujours protégé ceux qui en ont besoin. D'ailleurs, il pense qu'il faut aider les démunis au lieu de faire la guerre.

- Et si il décidait de ne pas m'aider et de me livrer au roi ?

- Avec des si, on peut refaire le monde. Si tu ne tentes pas, tu sauras pas. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi de faire confiance à quelqu'un étant donné la trahison qu'a subi ta famille, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. Si tu n'accordes pas ta confiance, les gens ne t'offrirons rien.

- La confiance est difficile a donner, Jon Snow, et quand on la donne trop vite, bien souvent, on se fait trahir. Mon grand-père en est l'exemple parfait. N'a t-il pas accorder sa confiance à Jaime Lannister qui l'a trahi d'une façon lâche ?

- Certaines personnes sont dignes de confiance et pas d'autres. Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

- Si, je te fais confiance. Tu agis différemment des autres.

Il sourit, fier. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être obstiné ! Il reprit, sérieux:

- L'exemple du Régicide est un cas parmi tant d'autres. Jaime Lannister n'est pas tout le monde et il avait sûrement ses raisons. Chaque personne qui trahit a une raison de le faire. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Peut-être le Régicide avait une raison mais est-ce juste d'assassiner quelqu'un pour ça ? Si on tuait ton père pour une raison, ne chercherais-tu pas vengeance ?

Il soupira. Ce que je venais de dire le contredisait.

- La vengeance n'arrange pas les choses, rétorqua t-il avec philosophie. Si on tuait mon père et que je le venge en tuant ses meurtriers, les proches de ces derniers ne les vengeraient-ils pas à leur tour ? Mes proches vengeraient ma mort et ainsi de suite. Ça déclencherait carrément une guerre !

- Ce que tu dis est juste mais les gens ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences avant d'y être confronté. Si il y avait plus de Targaryen en vie, Aerys aurait été vengé. Mais les meurtriers de mon grand père étaient des lâches et ils ont préférés éradiquer ma famille plutôt que de subir leur vengeance.

- Ainsi va la vie et si on pouvait changer le passé, tout serait différent. Je serais toujours le bâtard Stark mais toi, tu aurais été de la famille royale et tu saurais qui tu es vraiment.

J'ai acquiescé? Un jour, je saurai qui je suis...

- Vas-tu parler à mon père ? M'interrogea Jon.

- A quoi ça me servirai ?

- Tu es sa pupille. Il mérite de savoir. De cette manière, en cas de danger, il pourra t'aider et même te cacher. Il fait partie de ces hommes digne de confiance alors tu peux lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, il ne le répétera à personne. Pas même à Lady Stark. Il est muet comme une tombe.

Je me suis accordé quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Eddard Stark m'accorderait-il vraiment sa protection ? D'après ce que je savais de lui, il était honnête, sensible, généreux... Serait-il prêt à m'aider ? Peut-être. Jon a raison : Si je ne tentes pas, je saurai pas.

- D'accord, je vais parler à ton père. Tu lui fais confiance et je te fais confiance alors je lui ferai confiance. J'espère ne pas le regretter.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Oui, je l'espèrais...

- Raconte-moi ton histoire, voulut Jon, une moue absolument craquante sur son visage.

- Mon histoire ?

- Ce que tu as vécu pendant ton enfance, si tu préfères.

- D'accord. J'ai grandi sur un autre continent : Essos, avec d'autres membres de ma famille, Daenerys et Viserys Targaryen, les enfants d'Aerys. D'après Viserys, lors de la chute des Targaryen, nous avons dû fuir tous les trois pour éviter d'être assassiner comme le furent nos proches. Nous avons donc élu domicile chez un ami, Illyrio Mopatis. J'y ai vécu toutes mon enfance, passant des heures et des heures à m'instruire, en compagnie de Daenerys. Au bout de quelques années, j'ai appris tout ce que pouvais apprendre, surpassant mes enseignants. Ça a attiré l'attention de Viserys qui, voulant récupérer le trône de fer, a voulu se servir de moi. J'ai découvert son jeu et l'ai manipulé jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je le menais par le bout du nez. Je l'ai aidé à mettre au point des plans bidons pour reconquérir Westeros. Quand il a su que je me moquais de lui, il m'a mis une sacrée raclée.

A ce mot, Jon se raidit.

- Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. «Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu réveilles le dragon» a t-il dit. Il a ensuite abusé de moi. Ce fut le début de la fin. Je suis alors devenue plus rebelle, plus sûre de moi, blessante... Les raclées s'enchainaient mais je ne faiblissais pas, jusqu'au jour où... J'avais dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer le trône à cause de sa grosse tête. Il s'est mis en colère et a commencé à me frapper jusqu'à ce que je sorte mon épée et la pointe sur sa carotide. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai vu de la peur dans ses yeux. «Tu ne ferais pas ça» a t-il dit. J'ai appuyé plus fort sur sa gorge, perçant un peu sa peau. Le sang coulait sur sa peau et aussi incroyable que ça puisse être, je me sentais bien. Je prenais un grand plaisir à le voir souffrir. Je l'aurais tuer si Daenerys n'était pas intervenue.

- Elle aurait dû te laisser faire.

J'étais du même avis. Viserys m'avait gâché la vie pendant des années et m'avait pris ce que j'avais de plus précieux : ma virginité. Il m'avait sali et une partie de moi était détruite à cause de lui.

- J'en ai voulu un temps à Daenerys mais elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie, même si je le haïssais. J'aurais tué un membre de ma famille !

- Oui, mais il n'a pas hésité à abuser de toi, grogna t-il en serrant fort les poings.

- Je sais mais c'est moins choquant chez les Targaryen. C'est courant le mariage entre frère et soeur, cousin et cousine, etc. Si nous n'avions pas dû partir de Westeros, Daenerys ou moi, aurait épouser Viserys. Seul l'ainé d'une fratrie a l'obligation d'épouser une personne extérieur de la famille afin de conclure une alliance avec une autre maison. C'est pour ça que mon père, Rhaegar, a épousé Elia Martell. Il était l'ainé

- La consanguinité n'a t-elle pas rendu certains enfants fous ?

- Les Targaryen sont tous sains d'esprit contrairement à ce que disent certaines personnes qui veulent tout simplement discréditer ma famille. Jaime Lannister m'a menti, j'en suis certaine. Il faudrait que je lui parle à nouveau.

- Encore faut-il que la reine Cersei te laisse faire, rit Jon. Elle est très proche de son frère jumeau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Si j'avais bien compris, la reine avait pour amant son propre frère. Je ne pouvais pas juger vu les antécédents de ma famille.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle couche avec son frère ? L'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il hocha la tête.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? Fis-je, surprise.

- C'est facile à deviner. Tout ce voit dans un regard et quand ces deux-là se regardent, c'est du désir qu'on peut voir. Et puis, regarde les enfants de la reine. Ils sont blonds aux yeux bleus alors que leur supposé père, Robert Baratheon, est brun aux yeux bleus.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, les enfants de Cersei sont le fruit de l'inceste. Tout les Baratheon ont les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus alors pourquoi Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella seraient une exception ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas des Baratheon.

- Quel perspicacité !

Il n'avait pas tord. Cette histoire était louche. Si Robert Baratheon venait à mourir, ses «enfants» n'auraient aucun droit sur le trône, sauf si Cersei fait tout pour, ce qu'elle fera.

- Pour en revenir à mon histoire, repris-je, après que Daenerys m'ait empêché de tuer son frère, il ne m'a pas laissé tranquille pour autant. Il a de nouveau abusé de moi et... et … je suis tombée enceinte.

Jon écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai qu'en me voyant, on avait du mal à croire que j'avais porté la vie en moi.

- Pendant ma grossesse, Viserys était prévenant avec moi. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait être comme ça. Ça a changé ma vision sur lui. Mais Daenerys était persuadé que c'était provisoire, pas permanent. Seulement, moi, je doutais. Lorsque j'ai accouché, on m'a retiré mon enfant et on m'a dit après qu'il est mort né. J'y ai jamais cru. Comment mon enfant pouvait-il être mort ? Je sentais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas le cas. Quand j'ai interrogé Daenerys, elle m'a confirmée sa mort mais je voyais bien qu'elle mentait. J'ai alors demandé à Viserys. Il ne m'a jamais répondu et son air désintéressé m'a beaucoup déplu. Comment peut-on s'en foutre de son enfant ? Ça m'a tellement énervé que je l'ai accusé de l'avoir tuer. Pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, je l'ai vu attristé. Ce jour là, il ne m'a pas frappé. Il m'a juste dit de ne pas recommencer. Le temps a continué à passer et je ne cessais pas de penser à mon enfant. Une fille, d'après le mestre. Je l'aurai nommé Elaenna. Bref, plus le temps passait et plus le comportement de Viserys changeait à mon égard. Il ne me frappait plus quand je le provoquai. Il me regardait juste, blessé. J'ai vite finie par comprendre qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de garder ma langue dans ma poche, alors je lui ai carrément demander. «Seul un Targaryen peut aimer une Targaryenne» a t-il répondu. J'ai compris qu'il ne me le dirait pas. Un beau jour, j'ai surpris une conversation de Viserys avec notre hôte, Illyrio. Il voulait m'épouser. Je me suis enfuie sans prévenir qui que ce soit et j'ai pris un bateau pour Westeros. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Viserys et Daenerys.

- Quelle histoire ! S'exclama Jon, stupéfait. Je n'ai même pas vécu la moitié de ce que tu as vécu, toi !

Je lui souris, gentiment.

- J'échangerais toutes mes expériences contre ma famille entière, si je le pouvais, fis-je tristement. Maintenant, je n'ai plus personne.

- Il y a un Targaryen au mur, affirma Jon.

Ma réaction fut immédiate.

- Au mur ?! M'exclamai-je, pleine d'espoir.

- Oui. C'est mon oncle Benjen qui me l'a dit. Il s'agit d' Aemon Targaryen.

Ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Où l'avais-je entendu ?

- Il est très vieux, ajouta Jon. C'est le mestre de la Garde de Nuit au Mur. D'après Benjen, Rhaegar était son petit neveu.

Mon père était son petit neveu ? Mais la voilà la réponse ! Daenerys m'avait parler de ce personnage quand elle me racontait l'histoire de mon père.

- Je me rappelle ce qu'on me disait sur lui, dis-je en souriant. Il était assez proche de mon père, d'après Daenerys. Il faudrait que j'aille le voir.

- Allons-y ensemble.

- J'en serais ravie, mais n'en profite pas pour prendre le noir parce que je te pourri la vie après, le menaçai-je en pointant mon doigt accusateur sur lui.

Il secoua la tête.

- Bien. Je vais aller parler à ton père, maintenant.

- Il est sûrement en train de regarder Bran s'entrainer au tir à l'arc.

J'ai acquiescé en me levant. Je suis partie à la recherche de mes vêtements, les enfilant un à un. Je suis revenu vers Jon pour lui donner un long baiser.

- A tout à l'heure.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la conversation de Jon et Adélys ? De l'histoire de cette dernière ? D'Adélys qui se décide finalement à parler à Ned Stark ? Dites-moi tout ! Je vous promet dès la semaine prochaine que les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long. En fait, le chapitre 7 fait une quinzaine de pages et le 8, presque 20. A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 7

Coucou ! Me revoilà comme prévu avec le fameux chapitre 7. Il promet d'être long avec quelques rebondissements.

Réponses aux reviews : LittleFlicka ( Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise. Elle me tient beaucoup à coeur parce que je m'identifie un peu à Adélys. C'est un personnage que j'ai inventé du tout au tout mais que j'ai l'impression de ne pas trop connaitre, comme vous, cher lecteur loll ;) Profite de la suite !)

Ginger-Furie ( Merci pour ta review ;) Pour Adélys, je n'ai jamais pensé à la faire en Marie-Sue. Je l'ai crée avec ses qualités et ses défauts en pensant qu'aucun être humain n'est parfait. Elle le dit d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre quand elle parle à Jaime Lannister. Elle lui rappelle qu'elle a tué sans hésiter.

C'est vrai que je me rend compte maintenant que Jon est un peu différent des livres et de la série. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'à l'écriture du chapitre 8 loll alors il était un peu trop tard pour changer. Et puis, je trouve qu'il a un certain style comme ça. En parlant de Ned Stark, la conversation avec Adélys est dans ce chapitre et elle promet d'être riche en rebondissements celle-là. Ça va tout changer même. Mais je n'en dis pas plus...

Ah, Viserys... Je vais vraiment le laisser en vie. Je pense que je ferais en sorte qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pour qu'il ne persécute pas sa soeur. Comme ça, il pourra aider à la reconquête du trône. Le bébé d'Adélys est une histoire qui m'est venu comme ça. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à l'insérer et je dois avouer que j'ai bien fait de la mettre. Ça ajoute quelque chose en plus dans le mystère d'Adélys. A propos de George R.R Martin, j'ai bien étudié son univers avant de commencer la fic parce que je voulais inventer au minimum les détails sur les villes, les histoires des personnages, etc. Ca m'a pris du temps mais je ne e regrettes pas. En tout cas, je te remercie pour cette longue review à laquelle j'ai pris plaisir à répondre. Profite de la suite et à bientôt ! )

Bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve en bas ;)

**Chapitre 7: **

J'ai rejoint ma chambre, le temps de me changer. J'ai enfilé une belle robe violette qui s'accordait bien avec mes yeux et j'ai laissé mes cheveux libres, les coiffant quand même pour enlever les nœuds. Une fois terminé, j'ai quitté ma chambre, rejoignant le long couloir. J'y ai croisé Robb.

- Bonjour, Adélys ! Me salua t-il chaleureusement. Tu es radieuse aujourd'hui.

- Merci, Robb. Je dois parler à ton père. Sais-tu où il est ?

- Il est avec le roi dehors.

Jon avait tort ! Son père ne regarder pas Bran s'entrainer. Je l'ai remercié avant de prendre le chemin des jardins. Lord Stark et le roi y était effectivement, discutant vivement. Devais-je les déranger ? J'hésitais... J'allais repartir lorsque le roi me vit.

- Adélys, bonjour !

J'ai répondu à sa salutation avec un grand sourire, saluant au passage Lord Stark.

- Lord Stark, il faut que je vous parle, lui annonçai-je, jetant un coup d'œil à Jon, qui me rassura d'un signe de tête.

Eddard Stark acquiesça et me fit signe de le suivre dehors, ce que je fis.

- Que se passe t-il, Adélys ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Avant de lui répondre, j'ai vérifié que personne n'était dans le coin ou nous espionnait. Rien à signaler.

- Je vous ai menti, lui avouai-je honteusement.

Il sourcilla, perplexe. J'ai décidé de m'expliquer.

- En fait... Je sais très bien à quel maison j'appartiens. Vous aviez raison, je suis bien une Targaryen. Mes yeux mauves m'ont trahis, apparemment. Je tiens mes cheveux rouges de ma mère dont j'ignore l'identité et que je n'ai jamais connu.

- Je savais bien que tu étais une Targaryen. Tu en as tout les caractéristiques. Le physique, la prestance, … Qui était ton père ? Aerys, je suppose.

- Non, non. Mon père était Rhaegar Targaryen.

Je n'avais jamais vu Eddard Stark dans un tel état de choc. Je me demandais pourquoi...

- Je... Euh... Lyanna. Ta mère était peut-être ma sœur. Ou alors, étais-ce Elia Martell ?

Je serais alors une Stark. Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Sinon, ça voulait dire que... que je ne pourrais jamais aimer Jon Snow.

- Rhaegar Targaryen était fou amoureux de Lyanna depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré à un tournoi à Harenhall. Elle lui a fait si bonne impression qu'il l'a nommé reine de beauté. Ton père voulait à tout prix l'épouser, mais elle était déjà promise à mon vieil ami et roi actuel, Robert Baratheon, et il était lui-même marié à Elia Martell. Alors, Rhaegar commit une grave erreur : il l'enleva. Ça déclencha immédiatement la guerre, qui se finit dans un bain de sang, comme tu dois le savoir. Cette amour, que portait Rhaegar pour ma sœur, marqua la fin du règne Targaryen.

Je connaissais déjà cette histoire. On me l'avait raconter durant mon enfance.

- Je ne sais pas si ta mère est ma sœur, donc par conséquent de ma famille, mais je peux te dire, même te promettre, de ne jamais révéler ton identité à qui que ce soit.

Jon avait raison. Son père n'agissait pas comme les autres Lord.

- Qui est au courant ? M'interrogea t-il.

- Jon. Il est le seul.

Il hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas désappointé par le fait que Jon connaisse ma vrai identité.

- Bien, dit-il en un souffle. Je sais que Jon est digne de confiance. Veille à ce que personne d'autres le sache.

J'ai opiné de la tête. Bien sûr que j'allais garder mon secret. Mais un autre secret me hantait... Qui était Jon Snow ?

- Jon est-il vraiment votre fils ?

Vu sa réaction, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. De la surprise apparut dans ses yeux. Il resta muet.

- Il est le fils de votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Devinai-je.

Il devint livide. J'avais tout bon, apparemment.

- Euh... Oui, avoua t-il. Elle m'a fait promettre de m'occuper de lui alors qu'elle était mourante. Si tu étais sa fille, elle t'aurai remise à moi... Peut-être Rhaegar t'a t-il eu avec sa femme ? Étant donné votre âge proche à Jon et toi, c'est plausible.

Techniquement, j'avais le même âge que lui puisque je savais maintenant quel âge j'avais. Mais bon, ce n'était pas très important.

- Jon serait donc mon frère ou mon demi-frère...

A cette nouvelle, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Après ce qu'on avait fait, il... Non !

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? M'interrogea t-il en m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

J'ai honteusement baissé les yeux. Il devait avoir compris...

- Menez-moi à la sépulture de votre sœur, Lord Stark.

Il acquiesça, me faisant signe de le suivre. Il me conduisit jusqu'à la crypte souterraine où reposait pas mal de Stark. Certains que je connaissaient grâce à leurs histoires et d'autres qui m'étaient inconnus. C'était intéressant de découvrir cette famille un peu plus. Les Stark n'était pas si différent des Targaryen. Ils avaient pas mal de ponts communs d'ailleurs. A commencer par leurs sens de la famille.

- La voici, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant l'imposante statue d'une très belle femme. Lyanna Stark. Pourquoi voulais-tu la voir ?

- Parfois, je sens les choses. Alors, je me suis dit qu'en venant auprès d'elle, je saurais si elle est ma mère ou pas. Pour l'instant, je ne sens rien. Admettons qu'elle soit ma mère, repris-je après un moment, ça n'explique pas les cheveux rouges. Ce n'est pas caractéristique des Targaryen ou des Stark.

Il haussa simplement les épaules. Cette histoire était vraiment étrange.

- Comment... sens-tu les choses ? Me demanda t-il avec curiosité.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça viens comme ça, comme une intuition. C'est de cette façon que j'ai retrouvé mon passé. Enfin, Jon m'avait aidé en me posant des questions. Peut-être est-ce une caractéristique des Targaryen ? Sentir les choses, je veux dire.

- Je ne peux te le dire. Je n'étais pas très proche d'Aerys ou Rhaegar ou tout autre Targaryen. Mais tu n'es pas la seule Targaryen encore en vie. Deux enfants d'Aerys sont à Essos. Peut-être pourraient-ils répondre à ta question.

J'ai hoché la tête tout en murmurant «je sais».

- Daenerys et Viserys Targaryen, précisai-je tout en regardant attentivement la statue de Lyanna Stark. J'ai vécu avec eux, ajoutai-je en surprenant son regard surpris.

- Vraiment ?

J'ai opiné de la tête.

- Je me suis enfuie, ne supportant plus Viserys et son arrogance, sans oublier son complexe de supériorité. Il osait s'en prendre à sa propre sœur qui était terrorisée. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissée avec lui mais je ne supportais plus d'être rabaissée, humiliée et insultée par ce crétin. Avant que je ne parte, il avait planifié de marier Daenerys avec un chef Dothraki pour avoir une armée afin de récupérer le trône de fer. J'espère qu'il échouera, même si ça fait honte à ma maison.

- Il a l'air d'être détestable, remarqua t-il.

- Oh oui ! Admis-je dans un souffle.

Viserys était de ma famille mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de le détester. Au contraire, je m'en donnais à cœur joie. Seule Daenerys comptait pour moi.

- Connaissez-vous la plus grande caractéristique des Targaryen, Lord Stark ?

- Les yeux mauves ?

Je souris, amusée. J'étais sûr qu'il allait répondre ça.

- C'est une caractéristique parmi d'autres. Il y en a qu'une qui compte vraiment. Comme vous le savez, le dragon est l'emblème de ma maison. Et comme vous le savez aussi, les dragons ne brûlent pas. Les Targaryen, étant intimement liés aux dragons, ils ont la même faculté. On ne brûlent pas. Vous pouvez me jeter dans un feu, ou me condamner au bucher, rien ne m'arrivera.

- J'ignorais tout de ça, admit-il, surpris. C'est ainsi que les Targaryen ont conquis Westeros sur dos de dragon. Grâce à cette étrange faculté qui les empêchaient de brûler lorsque leurs dragons crachaient des flammes.

C'était exact. Eddard Stark devinait facilement les choses. Parfois, à mon plus grand étonnement.

- Si Jon est un Targaryen, il doit savoir ça, et surtout, il doit savoir qui il est vraiment, lui fis-je, voulant le convaincre. Il en souffre beaucoup, vous savez. Votre femme lui mène la vie dure et il ne se sent à sa place nul part. Quant il a su que j'étais bâtarde moi aussi, il s'est senti compris, même si j'ai pas vécu exactement la même chose. Si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait pris le noir au Mur. C'est moi qui l'ait retenu.

- Merci. Je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi et je suis ravie de voir que c'est réciproque. Quant à lui dire la vérité, je suis un peu sceptique. Je redoute sa réaction.

J'ai hoché la tête, compréhensive. Il avait bien raison de redouter sa réaction. Jon croyait que Eddard Stark était son père alors quand il allait découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas, il allait pas très bien le prendre. C'était justifié.

- Il mérite quand même de savoir, lui dis-je. Je peux vous aider si vous voulez.

Il me sourit en hochant la tête. J'ai reporté mon attention sur la statue. Je l'ai détaillé pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait de long cheveux qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, une taille fine avec des courbes gracieuses et son visage était... Magnifique. Elle était de pierre, par conséquent, grise, et pourtant, je pouvais dire avec certitude que ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux marrons, comme son frère.

- Votre sœur était châtain aux yeux gris, affirmai-je.

- C'est exact. Comment... Une intuition, je suppose.

J'ai acquiescé. Ça ne pouvait pas être ma mère. Je n'étais donc pas une Stark.

- Lyanna Stark n'est pas ma mère, affirmai-je. Si elle l'était, je n'aurais pas les cheveux rouges mais plutôt châtains, comme elle. Ma mère avait les cheveux rouges, j'en suis certaine.

- Je ne connais personne de naissance noble qui a les cheveux rouges.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Cet homme ne pouvait pas connaître tout le monde.

- Il faut que je découvre les secrets de mon père, murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même que Lord Stark. Pouvez-vous m'apprendre quelque chose sur lui, Lord Stark ? Repris-je à son intention.

Il réflechit quelques minutes. Je savais beaucoup de choses sur mon père, mais plusieurs pièces de son passé me manquait. A commencer par son lien avec Lyanna Stark... Etait-elle ma mère ? Si oui, pourquoi ne m'avait-ellepas confier à Lord Stark comme elle l'avait fait avec Jon ? Il fallait que je découvre les secrets du passé si je voulais comprendre.

- Et bien... Je sais que c'était un excellent musicien, me fit Lord Stark. C'était sa grande passion. Les armes... C'était pas tellement son truc mais il se débrouillait bien. Très bien, même.

- Je sais déjà tout ça... Comment a-t-il rencontré Lyanna ?

- C'était au tournoi de Harrenhal, organisé par le riche Lord Whent; l'époux de Shella Whent, afin de faire l'étalage de sa richesse et de la valeur de sa progéniture. La richesse des prix promis aux vainqueurs des différentes épreuves attira des centaines de chevaliers des sept-couronnes. Même le roi se rendit à Harrenhal alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté le Donjon Rouge depuis des années. Bien sur, Rhaegar ne pouvait pas rater ça. Il avait bien raison puisqu'il remporta le tournoi. Il nomma ainsi Lyanna, reine d'amour et de beauté, à la place de sa propre femme, Elia Martell. Bien entendu, cela provoqua un énorme scandale et amorça la rébellion de Robert. Pourtant, cela ne gêna pas les deux concernés qui ne se rendirent compte de rien. Je ne savais pas si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient mais leurs regards complices me poussaient à croire le contraire. J'ai appris plus tard de notre frère Benjen qu'ils s'étaient recontrés ce jour-là, peu de temps avant le tournoi. Ils avaient discutés ensembles pendant quelques minutes, et selon Benjen, Lyanna a dit qu'elle a ressenti un lien spécial avec lui... Une sorte d'attraction qui la poussait vers lui. Elle était fasciné par lui.

Je ne savais pas que Lyanna Stark était fascinée par mon père. Je me demandais ce qu'ils s'étaient dit lors de leur première rencontre. Des mots banals, des compliments, des choses incensées... ? Ca m'avait toujours intrigué. J'aurais tellement aimé tout savoir de la vie de mon père. Après tout, qui ne le voulait pas ? Surtout quand le père en question était un prince. Si seulement les choses avaient pu être différentes... J'aurais pu connaître mon père et mon grand-père, ainsi que ma grand-mère, Rhaella Targaryen. Malheureusement, je ne connais aucun de cela et ma famille est presque détruite.

- Lyanna était fiancé à Robert à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogeai-je.

- C'était exact. Robert est tombé amoureux d'elle dès la minute où je lui ai montré la statuette à son effigie, alors quand il l'a vu en vrai... Il a tout de suite demander à mon père sa main. Mon père a accepté et quand Lyanna l'a appris... Elle l'a très mal pris. Elle appréciait Robert, mais pas au point de l'épouser. Têtue, elle a refusé jusqu'à ce que Brandon, mon autre frère, lui rappelle que, lui aussi, allait être marier de force. A Catelyn Tully, ma femme actuel. Lyanna a compris à ce moment-là qu'il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour sa famille. Elle a donc accepté à contre-coeur la demande de Robert.

- Elle ne l'aimait donc pas?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire avec certitude. Je sais juste qu'elle aurait préféré rester amie avec lui plutôt que de l'épouser. Elle était encore jeune, très jeune. Elle ne pensait pas encore à se marier. Je sais que tu doutes qu'elle soit ta mère mais tu lui ressembles tellement. Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait te dire si tu es sa fille. Moi, je ne peux pas. Lyanna me cachait beaucoup de choses. Néanmoins, si tu es sa fille, elle t'aurait confié à moi comme elle l'a fait avec Jon... Peut-être que...

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Adélys... Comme tu le sais sûrement, Lyanna a trouvé la mort dans la Tour de Joie à la fin de la rébellion de Robert.

J'ai acquiescé.

- Elle est morte dans mes bras après m'avoir fait promettre un tas de choses. Je me souviens mot pour mot de ce qu'elle m'a dit. « Ned, il est trop tard pour moi, mais sauve ce que j'ai crée. Mes enfants. Prends soin de Jon comme s'il est de toi. Promet-le moi ! Instruis-le de l'histoire des Stark et des Targaryens. Il en aura besoin en temps voulu. Il devra retrouver quelqu'un de sa famille qui l'aideras et le conduiras vers son destin. Promet-moi des les aider ! Cache Jon à Robert. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de ses parents. Je ne veux pas que Robert sache que Jon est de Rhaegar. Promet-le ! Rhaegar ne m'a jamais violé comme les autres le prétendent. Nous nous aimions depuis notre rencontre mais personne ne doit savoir. Promet-moi de le dire à personne sauf à mes enfants. Dis-leur que je les aiment plus que tout, tout comme je t'aime toi, Ned». J'ai promis, elle m'a embrassé la joue et s'est éteinte dans mes bras.

- Elle a dit «mes enfants». Pourtant, elle ne vous a donné que Jon...

- Je sais. Sur le moment, j'ai pas fait attention. Je ne pensais qu'à elle et à cet enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Jon. J'aurais dû lui demander pourquoi elle parlait des ses enfants,alors qu'elle n'en avait qu'un.

- Et quand elle a dit qu'il devra retrouver quelqu'un de sa famille qui l'aideras et le conduiras vers son destin..., fis-je, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne peut qu'être moi, Viserys ou Daenerys. Ca ne peut pas être des Stark puisqu'il les connait déjà. Elle a bien dit «retrouver» donc c'est qu'il ne connait pas cette personne. Ca ne peut être que des Targaryens.

Lord Stark opina de la tête. Les choses commençaient à prendre leurs sens.

- A mon avis, c'est plutôt toi qui le conduiras vers son destin, affirma t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Et bien... Tu as beaucoup d'influence sur lui. Il t'écoute et il est très attentif à ce que tu fais. Vous êtes très complices, ça se voit. Vous accomplirez de grandes choses ensembles.

Ça, je ne pouvais pas le dire. Je n'avais rien d'une héroïne ou autres... Pourtant, Lord Stark n'avait pas tord.

- Nous verrons, soufflai-je doucement.

Il hocha la tête distraitement.

- Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais avoir le trône de fer, dit-il calmement. Après tout, tu es une Targaryen. Tu pourrais renverser le roi.

- Ce n'est pas mon but. Je ne ferais rien contre Robert. Même si les fidèles de ma famille le traitent d'usurpateur, je ne le vois pas de cette façon.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Lord Stark. Il était soulagé.

- Adélys, je... Il faut que je t'annonces quelque chose.

Oh... D'un geste, je l'ai poussé à développer.

- Jaime Lannister m'a demandé ta main.

Surprise, j'ai écarquillé les yeux.

- Mais... Il fait parti de la Garde Royale ! M'exclamai-je.

- Le roi est prêt à le relever de ses fonctions pour unir la maison Lannister à la maison Stark.

- On ne sait même pas si je suis une Stark ! Je ne peux pas me marier avec Jaime. Ça ne serais pas honnête.

- Je comprends mais le roi insisteras. Et comme il croit que tu es ma fille...

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Je saurais convaincre le roi, souris-je. Peut-être faudrait-il lui dire la vérité...

- Il te tuerais, alors ne vaux mieux pas. J'espère que tu le convaincras. Le mariage lui tient à coeur. Il ne renonceras pas à cette idée si facilement.

- J'ai soupiré doucement. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me marier. Avec Jon... Pourquoi pas? Mais, Jaime Lannister ! Cet homme avait tué mon grand-père ! Certes, il l'ignorait mais bon...

- Je dois aller voir ma femme, m'annonça Lord Stark.

J'ai acquiescé, et il sortit, me laissant seule dans la crypte.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à la statue de Lyanna, la détaillant un peu plus. Lord Stark avait raison. Je lui ressemblais ! C'était même frappant. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Robert m'avait confondu avec elle. Sans mes cheveux rouges et mes yeux mauves, j'aurais pu passer pour elle. Seul bémol, j'étais plus grande. Je pouvais l'affirmer grâce à la statue qui était de taille réelle. Sinon... Oui, je lui ressemblais. C'est dingue ! Plus le temps passait, plus les preuves qui affirmaient qu'elle pouvait être ma mère s'accumulaient. J'y croyais de plus en plus. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle soit ma mère.

Premièrement, Rhaegar l'aimait et ils se sont connues... charnellement.

Deuxièmement, Elia Martell ne pouvait pas être ma mère étant donné sa santé fragile et le fait qu'elle soit presque morte en accouchant de ses enfants.

Troisièmement, ça ne pouvait qu'être une autre femme, mais qui ? Rhaegar n'était pas connue pour trainer avec les prostituées.

Quatrièmement, on m'avait peut-être mentie et mon père n'est peut-être pas Rhaegar mais un autre Targaryen.

Cinquièmement, j'en ai marre de ne pas savoir qui je suis réellement.

- Adélys? M'appela t-on.

Surprise, j'ai sursauté, faisant bien rire Jaime Lannister.

- Ne venez pas par derrière comme ça, Ser Jaime. Surtout quand je suis pensive.

- Ah oui ? A quoi pensez-vous, ma chère ?

- Ça ne regarde que Lyanna et moi, souris-je, mystérieuse.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire puisque ça attisa sa curiosité.

- C'est votre mère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, ser Jaime ?

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. C'est étrange.

J'ai dégluti.

- Nous sommes de la même famille, c'est normale que nous nous ressemblions, rétorquai-je en reprenant un peu d'assurance.

- Pas à ce point-là.

Oh... Ça craignait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute que Lord Stark n'était pas mon père. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance.

- Pourtant, ce n'est que ma tante.

Il acquiesça, sceptique.

- Ma soeur veut vous parler, Lady Adélys, m'annonça le Régicide.

Sa soeur... Ça devait être la reine, Cersei Lannister. Que me voulait-elle ? J'ai posé la question à Jaime Lannister.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir.

Voilà qui ne répondit pas du tout à ma question.

- J'espère qu'elle ne me tueras pas, lui confiais-je en riant.

- Elle n'oserait pas s'en prendre à vous, de peur d'avoir les Stark sur le dos. Cette famille est très importante pour le royaume et si on venait à entrer en guerre avec eux, on pourrait ne pas gagner et on perdrait un gros élément. Cersei le sait très bien. Elle n'est pas folle. Et si l'un de nous vous tuait, la guerre serait immédiatement déclarée.

Oui,c'est pas faux. Après tout, j'étais la pupille de Lord Stark et sa supposée fille.

- Allez la voir, Adélys, et ne la craignez pas. Elle sent ce genre de chose. Elle vous attends dehors.

J'ai acquiescé avant de sortir de la crypte. Il ne fallait pas que je la craigne. Je devais me montrer forte et lui tenir tête si elle commençait à me menacer ou autre. La voyant, je souris intérieurement. Elle semblait si innocente là, au milieu des fleurs bleus du jardin. Pourtant, je sais très bien qu'il n'en est rien.

- Lady Adélys, me salua t-elle assez froidement.

- Ma reine.

Je lui fis une courte révérence. Même si je ne l'aimais pas et que j'avais une folle envie de lui faire ravaler ses airs de pimbêche, je lui devais le respect.

- Je voulais vous voir afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, Lady Adélys, m'expliqua t-elle. J'entends tellement parler de vous. On vous dit intelligente, maligne, sournoise... J'étais assez curieuse. Je voulais savoir si ce qu'on dit sur vous est vrai. Êtes-vous vraiment la fille de Ned Stark ? Je vois plutôt en vous la maison Targaryen.

- On me dit intelligente ? C'est pas faux, à vrai dire. On va plutôt dire que je cerne vite les gens, ce qui me rend assez maligne, c'est vrai. En tout cas, je ne peux pas vous dire si je suis sournoise mais si les autres le disent... C'est peut-être vrai. Je suis la fille bâtarde de Ned Stark mais si vous voyez en moi une Targaryen, peut-être devriez-vous acheter des lunettes ?

Je la vis serrer les dents. J'avais peut-être été trop loin...

- J'ai pas besoin de lunettes pour dire que vous avez les yeux mauves et ces yeux-là sont caractéristique de la maison Targaryen.

- Vous les craignez, les Targaryen. Vous avez peur qu'ils vous dérobent le trône de fer, comme votre mari l'a fait il y a longtemps. Vous avez raison de les craindre. Ils reprendront ce qui leur appartient par le feu et le sang et ce jour-là, je vous conseille de vous rendre car ils n'auront aucune pitié pour vous, comme vous n'avez eu aucune pitié pour eux. Ils auront leur vengeance et vous ne serez plus. Et ce jour-là, je boirais un verre en pensant à votre si misérable vie qui a pris fin... En tout cas, je tiens à dire que je n'ai aucun rapport avec la maison Targaryen.

- Les gens ont raisons. Vous êtes bien sournoise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je dois dire que vous m'étonnez, Adélys. Mais vous allez trop loin. Vous osez me menacer alors que je ne vous ai poser qu'une question. Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases et je trouve ça dommage;

- Je ne vous menace pas, je vous préviens. Les Targaryen n'aiment pas les traitres et ceux qui ont touchés à leur famille. Vous devriez vous méfier.

Bon, c'est vrai que je la menaçais...

-Quel relation entretenez-vous avec mon frère ? Me demanda t-elle, menaçante.

- Votre frère ? Jaime Lannister, c'est ça. Disons que je kui parle de temps en temps. Je préfère votre autre frère.

- Je n'ai pas d'autres frères.

- Tyrion Lannister n'est pas votre frère ? Pourtant, il m'a assuré le contraire. C'est un être exceptionnel malgré la difformité de son corps.

- Je ne considère pas ce petit monstre comme mon frère. Il a tué ma mère quand il né.

Et c'était pour ça qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme son frère ? Étrange …

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si votre mère est morte en lui donnant naissance, affirmai-je. Il n'était qu'un bébé, ce n'est pas sa faute.

- Il n'aurait jamais dû naitre ! C'est une abomination, un bâtard.

Elle le détestait vraiment. C'était incroyable !

- Vous ne devriez pas le détester pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas coupable.

- Qu'en savez-vous, Adélys ? Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, de celle de Tyrion ou de n'importe quel Lannister. Vous ignorez tout de nous alors cessez ça tout de suite.

- Comme il vous plaira, ma reine.

Apparemment, Tyrion Lannister était un sujet sensible. Fallait mieux pas que je continue à parler de lui. Déclaration de guerre ou pas, elle me tuerai pour me faire taire.

- Vous savez, Adélys, vous prétendez ne pas être une Targaryen,mais je ne vous crois pas. Je devais être marier à un Targaryen avant d'être marier à Robert. Je les connais très bien. Je vois en vous des airs de Rhaegar. Ne prétendez pas le contraire. Si vous n'êtes pas une Targaryen, pourquoi portez-vous un collier à leur effigie ?

- Je ne connais pas Rhaegar. Quant au collier, c'est un cadeau.

Elle était obstinée. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Avez-vous peur de la vengeance des Targaryen ? M'enquis-je, soucieuse.

- Vous savez, le pouvoir n'est qu'un leurre. Les gens le veulent parce que ça les rends supérieur aux autres mais n'est-ce pas le pouvoir qui mène à la guerre? Croyez-vous que Robert Baratheon se doute t-il qu'il sera détrôner aussi ? Non. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils croient que le pouvoir les rend intouchable. Ils ont tords, et bien souvent, ils en payent le prix fort.

- Pourtant, vous convoitez le pouvoir, vous aussi.

- Je suis prête à tout pour garder le pouvoir. Même à abandonner ma coupe branché, mon attitude de garce et mon coté rebelle. Je vous tuerais si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, tout comme je tuerais les Stark pour les mêmes raisons. J'anéantirais la terre entière pour avoir ce que je veux.

Ça, je m'en doutais un peu.

- Pourquoi faire ça, ma reine ?

- Ça ne vous regarde en rien.

Bon, je ne connaissais pas ses motivations.

- Bien, je dois m'en aller, ma reine. Je dois rejoindre Jon Snow.

Quel échappatoire !

- Bien, Adélys. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

Non, je l'espérais pas, mais j'ai fait un petit effort pour lui sourire. Et elle partit. Quelle discussion ! Pleines de menaces voilés, de suppositions et de froideur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé parler à a reine de cette façon. J'étais étonné de moi-même.

Bon, il fallait que je vois Jon. Il devait sûrement être dans sa chambre. Il aimait y rester pour lire un peu. Des livres d'histoire, de géographie et des fictions... Voilà pourquoi il était aussi intelligent.

Sa chambre se trouvait à coté de la mienne, ce qui était pratique si l'on voulait se parler le soir. Robb était dans le même couloir alors des fois, j'allais discuter un peu avec lui. Je préférais quand même parler avec Jon. On avait plus de points communs et on étaient plus complices. On se comprenaient en un regard. C'était agréable d'avoir un ami comme lui. La famille Stark était vraiment exceptionnel et je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance. Lord Stark et Jon n'avait pas trahi mon secret et je savais que si je le disais aux autre, ils feraient de même. Pourtant, je préférais me taire. Je voulais que peu de personnes le sache.

J'ai rejoint la chambre de Jon en réfléchissant à ma conversation avec la reine Cersei. J'ai toqué, espérant qu'il soit là. Heureusement, il finit par l'ouvrir.

- Adélys ? Dit-il, surpris de me voir.

- Il faut que je te parle. Je peux entrer ?

Il s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Je suis entrée précipitamment, veillant à ce qu'on ne me voit pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'on crois des choses, même si c'est vrai.

- Qu'y a t-il ? S'enquit-il, soucieux.

- Je viens de parler avec la reine.

Il sourcilla.

- Elle voulait voir si ce que les autres disent est vrai, poursuivis-je. Elle se doute que je suis une Targaryen. Elle devine en moi des airs de Rhaegar. Cette femme est vraiment perspicace mais il ne faut pas qu'elle sache. Mes maudits yeux mauves me trahissent toujours. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai commis une énorme erreur. J'ai osé la menacer. J'aurais jamais dû. Maintenant, elle ne me lâcheras plus.

- Arrête de paniquer, Adélys. Calmes-toi !

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de mon affolement.

- Expliques-moi tranquillement, me fit Jon. Assis-toi.

Je m'assis sur son lit et il fit de même.

- Et bien, la reine a demandé à me voir, d'après Jaime Lannister. Je suis donc allée la rejoindre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tellement entendue parler de moi qu'elle voulait savoir si ce qu'on dit est vrai. Tu savais qu'on me trouvait intelligente, maligne et sournoise ? ( il sourit). Intelligente et maligne, je sais, mais sournoise ? J'étais assez surprise. Bref, passons sur mes qualités. Ensuite, elle m'a accusé d'être une Targaryen. Je lui ai dis de s'acheter des lunettes.

- Tu as dit ça ? S'étonna t-il. Tu es vachement audacieuse. Je te croyais pas comme ça.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi, Jon Snow.

Il sourit en me caressant la joue.

- Ensuite, elle a exprimé ses doutes à cause de mes yeux. J'ai contre-attaqué en lui disant qu'elle a peur des Targaryen parce qu'ils lui voleront le trône et que ce jour-là, je boirais un verre en pensant à sa misérable vie qui a pris fin.

- Ah, carrément !

- Elle m'a accusé de la menacer alors qu'elle ne m'avait posé qu'une seule question. C'est pas faux, je dirais. J'ai alors rétorqué que je ne faisais que la prévenir et que les Targaryen se vengeraient. Si elle savait … Ensuite, elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais avec son frère. Jaime Lannister. Je me suis retenue de lui dire que la jalousie est un vilain défaut. On a parlé de Tyrion puis elle est revenue sur les Targaryen, prétendant encore que j'en suis une. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle ferait tout pour garder le pouvoir, y compris me tuer ou tuer les Stark, voire même la terre entière. Elle est complétement folle.

- Le pouvoir n'est qu'un leurre. Elle veut juste vivre comme elle veut sans qu'on lui oblige quoi que ce soit. Elle veut et se croit être intouchable. Elle a bien tort. Je suis sûr qu'à la mort de Robert Baratheon, elle fera tout pour conserver le pouvoir et le donner à ses enfants incestueux.

- Elle ne se croit pas intouchable, rétorquai-je. Elle veut juste pouvoir vivre comme elle le veut.

Il acquiesça.

- Que faisais-tu ? Lui demandai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à son bureau.

- Je lisais «histoire et règne des Targaryen» d'un mestre dont je ne sais plus le nom.

Il s'intéressait à ma famille ? Enfin... notre famille. Intéressant …

- Je me suis renseigné sur les Targaryen et j'ai beaucoup appris. Sur tes ancêtres, ton grand-père et ton père... Savais-tu que ton père aimait la musique ?

- Bien sûr. Je connais l'histoire de ma famille par cœur, surtout celle de mon père. Il y a juste l'identité de ma mère que j'ignore. Et... Euh... Jon... Lord Stark, t'as t-il parlé ?

Je doutais qu'il l'ai fait. Après tout, s'il avait appris qu'on avait le même père, on ne serait pas aussi proche.

- Non, répondit Jon. Il a dit qu'il passerait me voir pour discuter d'une chose importante. Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?

- Oui mais... Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis désolée, Jon.

Quand il découvrira, il sera anéanti. Il n'osera même plus me toucher. Ça me rendait folle de chagrin mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je fasse mes adieux. Doucement, j'ai rapproché nos visages jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Jon Snow.

Une forte douleur me déchira le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Il était de ma famille. Et pourtant, je lui avais soufflé ces mots comme chose normal.

- Moi aussi.

Le cœur battant, j'ai uni nos lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Jamais je n'avais embrasser comme ça. Je voulais tout oublier le temps d'un baiser.

Je l'ai rapproché de moi en passant mes bras derrière son cou. Lentement, j'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il me rapprocha encore plus de lui en m'attirant par les épaules avant de descendre vers ma taille. Il me fit basculer sur son lit, toujours unis par le baiser. Il passa ses mains sur mon visage alors que je rejoignis ses épaules. Nous rompîmes le baiser le temps d'enlever son haut. J'ai admiré sa musculature quelques secondes avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Il me releva brusquement et je me suis retrouvée sur ses cuisses. J'étais assez surprise, il fallait l'avoue puisqu'il n'avait jamais été si entreprenant. Nous rompîmes une nouvelle fois le baiser pour retirer ma robe. Une fois jetée à l'autre bout de la chambre, il se jeta sur mes lèvres, les écrasant délicieusement. Tout devenait hors contrôle. Moi, qui ne devais faire qu'un baiser d'adieu... Cela ne m'empêcha pas de caresser son torse et lui, de détailler mes courbes. Il me fit frissonner de plaisir lorsqu'il caressa mes cuisses avec sensualité. Il remontait vers mon ventre lorsque... Un coup retentit à la porte. Il rompit le baiser d'un coup et se tourna vers la porte.

- C'est mon père ! Murmura t-il.

Il se releva brusquement, m'entraînant dans le mouvement. Il me désigna ma robe du doigt puis il partit en quête de son haut. Quant à moi, j'ai couru vers ma robe et l'ai enfilé précipitamment.

- Jon ? L'appela Lord Stark depuis l'extérieur.

Jon enfila son haut à la va-vite.

- Entrez, Lord Stark.

Lord Stark ouvrit la porte et entra. Son regard se posa sur moi immédiatement. Il sembla assez surpris de me voir. Il y avait de quoi. Je devais avoir les cheveux dans tous les sens. Ne parlons même pas de ma robe qui était toute froissée.

- Adélys, dit-il simplement.

- Lord Stark, répondis-je en inclinant la tête.

Il sourit en détaillant ma tenue froissée. Il avait très bien compris.

- Jon, il faut que je te parle.

Il était temps pour moi de partir. Je ne voulais pas assister à cette scène.

- Bon... Je vous laisse discuter.

Je me dirigeais déjà vers la porte lorsque Lord Stark me stoppa.

- Reste, Adélys. Ça te concerne aussi.

- Très bien...

Je n'en avais pas envie mais j'avais dit à Lord Stark que je l'aiderais alors... J'avais pas le choix.

- Jon, ce que je vais te dire va être un choc mais sache que si je te l'ai caché, c'était pour te protéger.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Tu n'es pas mon fils, Jon.

Je vis Jon se raidir. J'ai baissé la tête, honteuse de lui avoir cacher ça aussi.

- Pourquoi prétendez-vous que je suis votre bâtard, alors ?

- Jon, il faut que tu comprennes. Tu n'es pas mon fils mais tu restes de ma famille. Je te l'ai caché mais je me rends compte maintenant que tu dois savoir. Tu... Tu es le fils de ma sœur. Lyanna Stark.

J'ai levé la tête pour guetter sa réaction. A ma plus grande surprise, il était inexpressif.

- L'hypothétique mère d'Adélys, dit-il en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

Lord Stark acquiesça avant de poursuivre :

- Mais il y a pire. Pire encore que ce que tu viens d'entendre. Tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir de te l'avoir caché mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais te protéger de Robert et des autres.

- Qui est mon père ? Demanda Jon.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai fais ça pour ton bien, et que je ne pensais pas une seconde que tu allais en souffrir, tout comme Adélys, sinon je t'en aurai parlé avant. Juste...

- Qui est mon père ? Le coupa Jon.

Lord Stark déglutit et me jeta un regard angoissé. J'ai hoché la tête, l'encourageant à parler.

- Ne m'en veux pas...

- Dites-moi !

Lord Stark me regarda à nouveau. Son hésitation montrait à quel point il redoutait la réaction de Jon.

- Ton père est... Rhaegar Targaryen, dit finalement Lord Stark.

Jon resta perplexe et inexpressive jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre mon regard remplie de larmes.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Rétorqua t-il séchement.

- Jon, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais n'entre pas dans le déni.

- Je ne suis ps dans le déni ! Je refuse juste d'y croire.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot sur mes joues.

- Jon, je sais que c'est difficile d'y croire, fis-je, tremblante, mais il a raison. Ta mère est Lyanna Stark, qui est probablement la mienne aussi, et ton père est Rhaegar Targaryen. Tu... tu es mon frère. Crois-tu que je suis une menteuse ?

- Non. Tu ne m'as jamais menti.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Lit sur lequel on s'embrassait quelques minutes auparavant. Si seulement je pouvais retourner à ce moment-là...

- Lord Stark, pouvez-vous nous laisser ? Demanda Jon.

Lord Stark opina de la tête et sortit de la chambre, non sans m'accorder un regard désolé. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce après son départ. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce que Jon brise le silence...

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire et je le sais depuis peu. En fait, je l'ai appris tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai révélé à Lord Stark ma véritable identité. C'est moi qui l'a poussé à te le dire.

- On ne peut pas être ensemble, chuchota t-il, les yeux brillant.

Je redoutais cette conversation. Je ne savais pas où ça allait nous mener et ça me faisait peur.

- Pourtant, je t'aime... Je t'aime comme un fou. Mais je ne peux pas t'aimer et tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

- Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça, Jon.

Les larmes inondaient à présent mes joues. N'y tenant plus, je me suis laissée tomber au sol. La douleur était trop forte pour moi. J'entendis des pas près de moi et l'on me prit dans ses bras. Jon essuya mes larmes et releva ma tête pour que je le regarde.

- Je suis désolé, ma Lys.

Ma lys ? Il me comparait à une fleur ? Intérieurement, j'ai souri mais mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

- Adélys... Si Lyanna Stark et Rhaegar Targaryen sont nos parents, vu que nous avosn le même âge ou presque, nous pourrions être... jumeaux.

C'était assez plausible. C'était complétement fou ! On ne vallait pas mieux que Cersei et Jaime Lannister.

- C'est possible, admis-je. Cette histoire de famille commence à peser.

- On surmonteras ça.

- On ne pourras pas, Jon ! Tu es mon frère, je suis ta sœur. Comment pourrions-nous l'oublier ?

Il soupira et mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Je sais que c'est une idée folle mais au fil de mes lectures sur les Targaryens, qui sont en fait mes ancêtres, j'ai vu que... l'inceste est plutôt courant dans cette famille. Aegon le conquérant a bien épousé ses sœurs, Rhaenys et Visenya. Ton grand-père, Aerys II, a épousé sa sœur, Rhaella Targaryen. Ce n'est pas un crime d'aimer quelqu'un de sa famille.

- Qu...Quoi ?! Tu es mon frère, Jon ! Ne l'oublie pas.

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions rien fait ! Tu préfererais peut-être te marier à Viserys plutôt qu'à moi.

Viserys ? Que venait-il faire là-dedans ?

- Je préfererais mourir plutôt qu'épouser Viserys. D'où te viens cette idée ?

- Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, peut-être que tu veux être avec lui.

Je lui ai asséné une gifle magistrale, qui manqua de lui décoller la tête.

- Comment peux tu dire ça ? M'énervai-je en le repoussant. Viserys m'a violé à plusieurs reprises et si je l'avais épousé, cela aurait été de force. Jamais je n'aurais été avec lui de mon plein gré. Il m'a gâché la vie et je le détesterais pour ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Il m'a détruite et volé mon enfant. Mais si tu préfères que je sois avec lui, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis là.

Je me suis levée brusquement et je suis sortie de sa chambre comme une furie. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, je me suis retenue de claquer la porte. Je n'ai pas rejoint ma chambre. C'était trop prévisible. J'ai préféré sortir du château et rejoindre les jardins. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu de bousculer Jaime Lannister. Encore lui ! Il me suivait ou quoi ? D'un geste rageur, j'ai essuyé mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit faible.

- Adélys, vous pleurez ! Remarqua t-il en me dévisageant.

J'ai détourné le visage et me suis enfuie. Enfin, j'ai essayé... Il me retint par le bras et m'obligea à lui faire face. Il essuya tendrement les larme qui souillaient me joues.

- Que s'est-il passé ? M'interrogea t-il, l'air vraiment soucieux. C'est ma sœur ?

Je fis non de la tête.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta t-il.

J'ai détourné le regard, mais il en avait décidé autrement. Il attrapa mon visage avec ses grandes mains et me força à le regarder.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, ser Jaime. Vous êtes un Lannister. Pour moi, vous êtes l'ennemi. Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance.

Il baissa les yeux, l'air... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Entre colère et tristesse.

- Les ennemis sont ailleurs, rétorqua t-il en lâchant mon visage comme si je l'avais brûler. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

- Votre sœur l'est, et au vue de vos relations, je préfère me taire.

Il sourcilla.

- Nos relations ? S'étonna Jaime. De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent, ser. Je sais tout.

Il dégaina son épée, si vite que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, et a plaqua sur ma gorge. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire. Enfin, il savait pas que j'avais toujours une dague dans ma manche. Dague que j'ai sorti en une seconde et que j'ai plaqué à l'endroit exact où son cœur se trouve. Il était drôlement surpris.

- Que savez-vous ? Me demanda t-il, menaçant.

- Je sais que vous êtes son amant, admis-je en laissant flotter un pâle sourire.

Il blêmit. Jon avait bien raison. Jon. Rien que de penser à lui, mon cœur se serra.

- Comment l'avez-vous su ?

J'ai haussé les épaules. Il appuya un peu plus sur sa lame pour me pousser à parler. Je fis de même en souriant niaisement.

- Intuition, soufflai-je.

- Cela fait quelques temps que nous avons arrêter ces jeux d'enfants, mais je vous en prie, ne m'obligeait pas à vous tuer si vous veniez à parler. Et puis, voilà bien longtemps que je ne lui confie plus rien. Ma sœur ne sait pas se taire, sauf pour ses propres secrets. Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui vous arrive ?

Il baissa son épée et la rengaina. Pour ma part, j'ai appuyé un peu plus fort sur ma dague.

- Vous comptez me tuer, Adélys ?

Peut-être bien, mais en serais-je capable ? Probablement pas.

- Je n'en ferai rien, ser Jaime. Quant à ce qu'il m'arrive, j'aimerais me confier à vous mais vous restez un Lannister, un lion. Et les lions ne font pas de copinage avec les dra... loups.

- Vous alliez dire dragon ! Vous n'êtes pas honnête avec moi, avouez-le. Vous n'êtes pas une Stark.

J'ai soupiré d'agacement en rangeant ma dague. Pourquoi avais-je commis cette maudite faute de débutant ?! J'étais coincée. Je n'avais plus le choix maintenant. Soit je continuais à lui mentir sans qu'il ne me croit, soit je lui avouais tout.

- Ser, je... Je vais vous dire la vérité.

Je lui ai alors tout déballé. Mon identité, mon histoire, mes doutes sur Lyanna Stark, ma relation avec Jon... Il m'écouta attentivement sans jamais m'interrompre sauf quand je lui posais une question.

- Votre grand-père est donc Aerys ? M'interrogea t-il, les sourcils froncé.

J'ai acquiescé.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous m'avez interrogé sur sa mort. Je suis désolé de l'avoir tuer, mais sachez que ce que je vous dit est vrai. Aerys était... très étrange. Heureusement, ses enfants étaient différents. rait-il pas à sa soeur

- Oui, ils l'étaient et le sont.

Il hocha distraitement la tête. Avais-je fait le bon choix en lui disant la vérité ? Ne le dirait-il pas à sa sœur, la reine Cersei ?

- Ser Jaime, sachez que si quelqu'un vient à apprendre ce que je vous ai dit, je vous tuerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je n'hésiterais même pas une seconde.

- Vous avez raison de me menacer. Vous êtes l'une des dernières héritières d'Aerys. Vous êtes très importante. Votre secret est bien garder avec moi. Ma sœur et mon frère, ainsi que mon père n'en sauront rien.

- Votre frère, c'est différent. Je l'apprécie. Il déteste votre sœur et votre père. Il ne soufflerait mot à personne. Je pourrais même envisager de lui dire qui je suis. Il est comme moi, en fait. C'est juste un être hanté par ses démons. D'après lui, vous êtes le seul à bien le considérer dans la famille, ser Jaime.

- Je suis assez complice avec lui, en effet.

Au début, je me méfiais beaucoup de Tyrion Lannister, mais après quelques discussions très intéressante avec lui, j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas comme les autres Lannister. Comme Jon, on le jugeait pour ce qu'il était. C'est à dire, un nain.

- Tyrion est très intelligent, admis-je. Il sait beaucoup de choses sur les dragons.

- Il est fasciné par les Targaryens et son rêve est de monter un dragon. Il a lu beaucoup de choses sur leur dressage.

Intéressant... Si l'un des derniers Targaryens, c'est à dire Daenerys, Viserys ou moi, entrait en possession d'un dragon, Tyrion pourrait peut-être nous aider.

- Si les Targaryens venait à revenir à Westeros, je vous promet de ne pas vous tuer et de ne pas tuer votre frère. Je ne serais pas aussi clémente envers votre sœur et votre père.

- Et les enfants de ma sœur ? Ce sont les miens.

- Je sais et je les épargnerais. Je ne suis pas une tueuse d'enfants. Je pourrais faire une exception pour Joffrey. Il ne doit pas monter sur le trône ! Il nous mènerait tous à notre fin.

- Vous allez détrôner Robert Baratheon ? Demanda t-il, inexpressif.

- Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention. J'apprécie le roi. Je ne dirais pas autant de votre sœur. C'est elle qui le feras. Bientôt. Quand l'occasion sera venue. Je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher parce que je ne sais pas comment elle feras.

Il acquiesça sans qu'aucune expression ne se trahisse sur son visage.

- Nous ne sommes pas si différent finalement, affirma t-il en m'adressant un beau sourire.

- Ah oui ?

- Nous avons craqués pour quelqu'un de notre fratrie. Enfin, pour ma part, ce n'est plus le cas. Cersei a beau être ma sœur, elle est détestable.

J'ai souri tristement. Jon. Il m'avait vraiment blessé. Rien qu'en y repensant, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Je... J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta le Régicide en me tenant par les épaules.

- Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien, Ser. C'est... C'est Jon. Je me suis disputée avec lui. Il vient juste de découvrir que je suis sa sœur et ….

J'ai éclaté en sanglots, n'y tenant plus. Désemparé, Jaime me tira par les épaules et me blottit contre lui. Il me serra très fort tout en me caressant les cheveux.

- Ça va aller, tenta t-il de me rassurer.

Mes pleurs s'amplifièrent, inondant le torse de Jaime. Cela ne sembla pas le gêner. Il avait l'air réellement soucieux. Étrange...

- Les choses vont s'arranger, vous verrez...

Oui, je l'espérais vraiment. Ça faisait du bien d'être réconforter. Surtout par un bel homme comme Jaime Lannister.

- Les anges se remettent de tout.., sourit-il, toujours en caressant mes cheveux.

J'ai doucement relevé la tête vers lui, intrigué.

- Les anges ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Gémis-je

- Vous êtes un ange, Adélys.

Moi, un ange ? Je n'avais rien d'un ange. J'avais déjà tuer, briser la vie de quelques personnes et torturer... J'étais plutôt un démon.

- Je ne suis pas un ange, affirmai-je en m'essuyant les yeux, toujours remplies de larmes. Vous savez pourquoi ? J'ai pas fait de jolies choses dans ma vie. J'ai détruit, torturer et tuer pas mal de gens. J'ai voulu tuer mon oncle, Viserys, pour l'empêcher d'abuser de moi. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour l'en empêcher, tout comme j'aurai tout fait pour protéger Daenerys. Les anges ne tuent pas et ne font pas de mal aux autres.

- Pourtant, vous restez un ange à mes yeux. Lyanna Stark l'était aussi. Une forte tête compatissante et obstinée.

Un petit sourire flotta sur mes lèvres alors que je me blottissais un peu plus contre son torse. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre dans sa cage thoracique. C'était étrangement rassurant. Sa puissante main se posa sur ma taille, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Une idée me vint à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous m'épouser, Ser Jaime ? L'interrogeai-je en le dévisageant.

Il a essuyé les quelques larmes qui restaient accroché à mes joues et entreprit de me répondre :

- Et bien... Une alliance entre Lannister et Stark empêcherait une guerre, au vu des tensions entre nos deux familles.

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison. Et puis, je ne suis pas une véritable Stark. Je suis une bâtarde. Ça serait le déshonneur pour vous et votre maison.

- Vous épousez serait un honneur, pas le contraire. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais vous êtes très convoité. Vous êtes à Winterfell depuis peu, et pourtant, on entend parler de vous dans tout le royaume. Les bardes vantent votre beauté et votre intelligence, sans parler de votre aptitude au combat. Ils sont bien loin de la réalité. Vous voir en chair et en os est tellement plus intéressant que leurs chansons qui n'arrivent pas à la cheville de ce que vous êtes réellement. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Theon Greyjoy et un certain Martell aimeraient vous épouser aussi. Avant mon arrivée à Winterfell, j'étais assez curieux à votre sujet. On vous disait tellement belle avec les cheveux d'un rouge éclatant et des yeux mauves avec un tel éclat qu'ils peuvent attendrirent n'importe quel homme. C'est bien vrai. Vous êtes la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu et ma sœur ne saurait rivaliser avec vous.

- Vous me flattez, Ser Jaime. Je ne suis pas une si grande beauté. Regardez-moi ! Il y a des filles beaucoup plus belle que moi.

- Oh oui, je vous regarde ! Tout le temps, même !

Le rouge me monta aux joues. Apparemment, Jaime Lannister était captivé par moi. Bon sang, que me trouvait-il ?

- Bon... Hum... Je devrais y aller. Merci de m'avoir distraite un moment, Ser Jaime. Finalement, vous n'êtes pas celui que je croyais que vous étiez.

Je me suis séparée de lui et de sa chaleur et lui ai adressé un petit sourire, auquel il répondit avec plaisir. Je suis alors partie mais contre toute attente, il m'attrapa le bras. Je me suis retournée, me demandant ce qu'il voulait. A ma plus grande surprise, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Il m'avait prise au dépourvue, je devais l'avouer. Je sentis ses mains m'étreindre doucement le visage. Devais-je répondre au baiser ? Après tout, Jon m'avait blessé et brisé le cœur alors pourquoi ne prendrai-je pas un peu de bon temps en embrassant un homme magnifique ? J'ai donc répondu à son baiser et me suis pressé un peu plus contre lui en nouant mes bras derrière son cou. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Ses mains lâchèrent mon visage et descendirent jusqu'à ma taille. Il me colla encore plus à lui et amplifia notre baiser. Une étrange sensation emplit mon cœur. J'avais l'impression de trahir Jon. Jon. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?! Je trahissais Jon ! J'ai donc rompu le baiser, laissant Jaime perplexe un court moment.

- Epousez-moi !

L'épouser ? Mais... Je... J'aimais Jon.

- Je sais que vous aimez votre frère, reprit Jaime, mais réflechissez. Une alliance entre nos familles pourraient éviter une guerre, satisferait le roi et mon père, Tywin Lannister, et vous pourriez avoir les enfants de votre frère sans qu'ils ne soient des bâtards. Vous seriez ma reine et la maitresse de Castral-Roc.

- Je ne peux pas quitter Winterfell. Les loups ne doivent pas se séparer avant l'hiver et Castral-Roc est trop loin d'ici.

- Il est trop tard pour ça, Adélys. Ned Stark et ses deux filles vont partir pour Port-Réal. Il a accepté de devenir la main du roi.

- C'est pas vrai ! Pestai-je. Il n'a pas écouté ! Il est en train de réaliser ce maudit présage.

Jaime m'interrogea du regard, intrigué. Je lui fis signe de laisser tomber.

- Adélys, réfléchissez à ma proposition.

J'ai acquiescé. Oui, je le ferais. Sans dire un mot de plus, je suis partie, inconsciente que l'on avait été espionné.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la conversation d'Adélys et Ned Stark ? Du fait que Jon est le fils de Lyanna et Rhaegar ? Du fait qu'Adélys est en fait la soeur de Jon ? Des révélations sur Lyanna Stark ? De Jaime qui veut épouser Adélys ? De sa petite conversation avec Jaime puis la reine ? Sa conversation avec Jon et ce qui se passe après ? L'arrivée de Ned Stark et ses révélations ? La réaction de Jon et Adélys ? La fin désastreuse de leur conversation ? Sa seconde conversation avec Jaime ? Dites-moi tout !


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 8 ! Il y a moins de péripéties que dans le précédent mais je pense qu'il est pas trop mal.

Réponses aux reviews : Ginger-Furie ( Wouah ! Tu m'as laissé une bien longue review qui me fait extrêmement plaisir. C'est vrai que ce chapitre était plein de péripéties. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après lol . On en a appris beaucoup sur Adélys, sur Jon et sur Lyanna. Je n'ai pas tout de suite pensé à faire qu'Adélys soit la soeur de Jon, mais je pense que c'est une idée pas mal. Je veux dire par là que ça rajoute du mystère. J'ai préféré changer les dernières paroles de Lyanna pour une question de contexte comme tu l'as deviné. C'était assez prévisible que Jon soit le fils de ces deux-là. J'adhère complétement à cette idée alors j'ai choisi de la respecter. Adélys n'a pas les caractéristique physique des Stark mais plutôt les caractéristique mentale. Elle ressemble un peu à sa mère autant physiquement que mentalement. Il y a juste ses cheveux et ses yeux qui sont différent. Ah, le fameux espion va faire son apparition dans ce chapitre et tu vas être... comment dire ?... pas très surprise par l'identité de cet individu. Jaime et Adélys n'ont pas finis d'être ensemble, crois-moi, mais bien entendu, elle n'oubliera jamais Jon. J'ai voulu faire une Cersei qui reste fidèle aux livres et à la série et franchement, je pense avoir réussi, à part peut-être sa manière de parler. Je pense que Viserys a une chance de rédemption, contrairement à Cersei. Peut-être pourrait-il changer pour l'amour d'une dame ou je ne sais quoi ... Moi aussi ça m'a paru impensable qu'ils ne se disputent pas. Ca m'est apparu comme une évidence. Quand Adélys est faible, triste ou autres et qu'elle le montre aux autres, ce qui est assez rare, elle s'emporte et fais des choses sans réfléchir mais ce que tu vas voir dans ce chapitre va te ravir si tu soutiens le couple Jaime/ Adélys ;). A propos du langage, je me rend compte que c'est assez courant mais je ne suis pas très familière du langage plus soutenu. Je ferais des efforts sur les chapitres suivants. Bon, j'espère avoir répondu à tes interrogations. En tout cas, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, que ce soit en review ou en message privé. Je te remercie de me soutenir, ça me fait très plaisir. Bisous et à bientôt ! )

LittleFlicka ( Coucou toi ! 3 Merci beaucoup pour ta review. A propos de Jaime et Adélys, je suis désolé mais elle n'aura pas vraiment le choix. Tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, elle ne pourra jamais oublier son frère, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils se retrouveront à un moment donnée mais ce sera dans quelques chapitres. J'espère que tu t'es rétablie depuis le temps :D. Encore une fois, merci pour ta review. Ca me fait très plaisir. A bientôt !

La Plume d'Elena ( Coucou ! La voilà enfin ! J'espère que ça va te plaire et que cette suite répondra à tes interogations. Bisous et à bientôt, je l'espère ;) )

Bonne lecture. Une petite review ?

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le lendemain de ma conversation avec Jaime, la reine me fit demander dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait mais je ne le sentais pas très bien. J'avais bien raison...

Je me trouvais depuis quelques secondes devant la porte à essayer de deviner ce qu'elle allait me dire et trouver les réponses adéquate. Je fini par toquer quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Adélys, sourit-elle.

Euh... Depuis quand était-elle ravie de me voir ?

- Oui... Euh... Moi aussi. Vous vouliez me voir ? Pourquoi ?

Elle reprit son air impassible habituel et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de son lit, ce que je fis. Elle s'assit également du bout des fesses en face de moi

- Pourquoi je voulais vous voir ? Dit-elle (Se demanda elle-même ou bien chercha-t-elle dans son esprit). Eh bien... Pour papoter un peu. Notre conversation de la dernière fois m'a laissé sur ma faim. J'adore votre répartie. Vous êtes l'une des seules personnes qui se fichent de mon rang et qui n'hésite pas à me menacer.

- Ravie que ça vous plaise, ma reine.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça me plaisait... Adélys Targaryen, fille de Rhaegar et petite-fille d'Aerys.

Je me pétrifiai. Avais-je bien entendu ? Elle n'était pas censée savoir ça.

- Lorsque l'on joue au jeu des trônes, il faut vaincre ou périr, m'apprit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Vous avez trop confiance en vous. C'est pour ça que vous perdrez.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en moi. J'ai confiance en mes proches.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi froide, elle aurait presque pu paraître normale (chaleureuse ou touchante).

- Vous parlez, bien entendu, de votre chère famille. Daenerys et Viserys Targaryen, sans oublier votre frère, Jon Snow, le fils de Rhaegar et Lyanna Stark.

Non, Jaime n'avait pas pu tout répéter à sa sœur ! C'était impossible... Comment savait-elle ça ? Je commençais à paniquer et vu sa mine réjouie, elle le voyait très bien.

- Ne soyez pas si surprise, Adélys. Je sais toujours tout. Ce qui me contrarie, c'est que Jaime n'ait pas trahi votre secret.

Ce n'était donc pas lui. Inconsciemment, je soupirai de soulagement.

- Vous êtes soulagé que votre futur mari n'ait pas révélé vos secrets ? Ma pauvre Adélys, me plaigna-t-elle avec ironie, vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi. Mais avant, expliquez-moi ce que vous avez ressenti pendant qu'il vous embrassait ? Avez-vous pensé à votre cher frère ?

La colère monta en moi comme de la lave.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Répliquai-je sèchement. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

- Certes, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je pose la question. N'est-ce pas, Jon ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre. J'étais loin de m'attendre à ce qui allait arriver. Jon sortit de derrière le paravent de la reine et vint se planter devant moi, inexpressif. J'allais lui sourire lorsque je me souvins de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

- Rien à dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Je secouai la tête. Rancunière, je n'allais certainement pas lui parler.

- J'étais prêt à venir m'excuser tout à l'heure, mais la reine m'a expliqué ce que tu as fait avec Jaime Lannister.

Oh non ! Si ce n'était pas Jaime, alors qui ?

- Qui m'a espionné ? Demandai-je à la reine.

- Moi, admit-elle. Vous auriez dû vous parler ailleurs. Les jardins sont très fréquentés.

La reine m'avait carrément espionné ! Quelle garce !

- J'ai adoré le moment où il a menacé de vous égorger avec sa lame et que vous avez sorti une dague pour la pointer sur son cœur. Au moindre geste brusque, vous vous seriez entre tuer. Bref ! Une chose m'a déplu. Vous voulez tuer Joffrey pour l'empêcher de monter sur le trône ? Ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Ne jamais dire jamais.

- Sauf si je vous tue, Adélys.

Jon se tourna vivement vers la reine et la fusilla du regard. Elle avait déjà sorti une lame et la pointait sur ma gorge.

- Un seul geste et vous êtes morte, ricana-t-elle.

J'allais répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur. Jaime Lannister entra comme une furie. Cersei me tira vers elle brusquement et plaqua sa lame contre ma gorge.

- Cersei, tu es une garce ! Comment as-tu... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil rapide avant de fusiller sa sœur du regard.

- Laisse-la partir ! Ordonna-t-il froidement.

- Hum... Non !

Jaime serra les dents avant de remarquer la présence de Jon. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Je t'attendais, mon frère, dit Cersei à Jaime. Nous devons discuter tous les quatre.

- Avant, lâchez-la, intervint Jon, attirant notre attention.

Contre toute attente, la reine obtempéra en retirant le couteau de sous ma gorge et me poussa en avant. Je fermai les yeux, me préparant déjà à tomber mais... ça n'arriva jamais. Surprise, j'ouvris les yeux et m'apprêtait à remercier mon sauveur, sauf que j'avais deux sauveurs... qui se regardaient de travers. Jon et Jaime. Chacun me tenait d'un côté. Je me redressai à l'aide de leur épaule, profitant de ce moment pour caresser la joue de Jon tendrement et serrer la main de Jaime doucement. Évidemment, la reine ne manqua pas le spectacle.

- Bien, fit elle, Adélys, je sais tout de la conversation que vous avez eu avec mon frère ici présent (Jaime la fusilla du regard) et je pourrais très bien m'en servir contre vous.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale garce, Cersei ! S'écria Jaime, qui était visiblement en colère.

Elle balaya ses propos d'un geste de la main, alors que je me retournai vers elle.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Adélys, ne fais pas ça ! Répliqua Jon sans même me regarder.

- Je n'ai pas le choix !

Je me suis avancé un peu vers la reine, laissant les garçons derrière moi.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? Répétai-je calmement.

- Ce que je veux de vous ? Ricana la reine. Je veux que vous épousiez mon frère et que Jon prenne le noir.

Ma parole, elle était devenue folle !

- Sinon, reprit-elle, je révèle tout au roi et à mon père. Ça serait dommage pour vos petits amoureux que vous soyez assassinée.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'épouse Jaime ? Vous l'aimez !

- Vous n'êtes pas si intelligente finalement. Si vous épousez mon frère, qui est l'héritier de Castral-Roc, vous serez obligé d'aller vivre là-bas. Il sera bien difficile pour vous d'aider les Stark et vous ne verrez plus votre frère que vous aimez tellement. Ça sera amusant de vous voir isolé et incapable d'agir contre moi. Vous ne pourrez pas aider vos chers Daenerys et Viserys Targaryen. En clair, vous serez impuissante et vous regarderez le monde changer sans pouvoir rien y faire.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporterait ?

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas. Je veux juste pouvoir accomplir mes desseins sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Comme je vous l'ai dit, lorsque l'on joue au jeu des trônes, il faut vaincre ou périr. Vous êtes une sacrée adversaire alors je me débarrasse de vous de la meilleure façon qui soit. Êtes-vous prête à coopérer, Adélys ? Ça serait dommage que je révèle votre secret.

Je me suis tournée vers Jon, les larmes aux yeux.

- En ce moment, nous sommes dans une mauvaise passe et je pense que ça ne s'arrangeras pas, mais il faut que tu comprennes et tu comprendras pourquoi je fais ça. N'oublie jamais ces trois petits mots que je t'ai dis hier encore avant que tu ne saches la vérité.

J'embrassai doucement ses lèvres... Peut-être pour la dernière fois Je retenai les larmes qui menaçaient de couler du mieux que je pouvais et me suis tournée vers Jaime.

- Ser Jaime, j'accepte votre proposition.

Il acquiesça sans laisser paraître une seule émotion.

- Jon ne prendras pas le noir s'il n'est pas d'accord, fis-je d'un ton sec à la reine.

- Vous oubliez une chose, Adélys. Je connais son secret aussi à cause de vous. Je n'aurais aucun mal à le trahir également. Jon prendras le noir de gré ou de force.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! M'emportai-je en lui sautant à la gorge.

Elle essaya de m'éviter mais bien trop tard. Je l'attrapai à la gorge et la plaquai contre le mur le plus proche. Je sorti mon épée de sous ma robe, la maintenant toujours, essayant de l'égorger. Essayer parce que quelqu'un retint mon bras. Furieuse, je me retournai pour frapper la personne. Heureusement, je m'arrêtai à temps, mon poing à quelques millimètres du visage de Jaime.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous arrêté, Ser Jaime ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer. C'est la reine ! Vous voulez vous faire tuer ?

Il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je lâchai le cou de la reine sans aucune délicatesse et m'éloignai d'elle, craignant de céder à ma colère et de la tuer. Après tout, ce qu'elle faisait était monstrueux.

- Jon, le choix te revient, lui fis-je. Ne te hâte pas. Il ne faudrait pas que tu regrettes ta décision.

- Je prends le noir, Adélys, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Plus rien ne me retiens ici. Lord Stark, Sansa, Arya et toi, vous quittez Winterfell. Pourquoi resterais-je ?

- Réfléchis avant. Ne regretteras-tu pas certaine chose ? Les vœux de la Garde de Nuit sont strictes. Tu ne pourras pas avoir d'enfants.

- Les bâtards n'ont pas d'enfants.

Mais... Je suis une bâtarde ! Est-ce une raison pour ne pas avoir d'enfants ?

- Ne laisse pas ton statut te pourrir la vie, lui conseillai-je.

- Je n'aurais plus de problème au mur. Mon choix est fait, Adélys.

Je soupirai longuement.

- Très bon choix, Jon, le félicita la reine.

J'ai dû me faire violence pour rester impassible.

- Je le fais parce que je n'ai pas le choix, grogna-t-il. Bon, je vais l'annoncer à Lord Stark.

La reine opina de la tête, un sourire malsain s'afficha sur son visage. Jon l'ignora royalement et quitta la pièce sans même m'adresser un regard. J'en étais attristée mais ne laissais rien paraître. Seule avec Jaime et Cersei, je me sentais mal à l'aise et à l'écart. Ils se regardaient de travers, laissant passer toute leur haine dans leurs yeux.

- Si tu savais comme tu me déçois, lâcha Jaime avec dégoût.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. Pourtant, je savais très bien que ça l'avait blessé. Il s'éloigna d'elle comme si elle empestait le pourri.

- Venez, Adélys, dit-il en m'empoignant le bras. Laissons ce monstre s'éclater à pourrir la vie des gens.

J'acquiesçai, le suivant en dehors de la chambre de la reine. Il se retint visiblement de claquer la porte tellement il était furieux.

- Un jour, je la tuerais, maugréa-t-il en m'entraînant vers l'extérieur.

Nous traversâmes les jardins, croisant Sansa qui me jeta un regard surpris en me voyant en si bonne compagnie. Je lui adressai un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il m'emmena dans les bois sacré, où je n'avais jamais été, et nous assîmes près de l'arbre cœur.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Adélys.

Je lui fis signe de continuer.

- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez obligé de m'épouser. Si vous le faites, c'est de votre plein gré.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Ser. Et puis, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire que vous alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Pourtant, vous ne m'aimez pas et cela ne changeras pas. Votre frère a de la chance...

- Je vous apprécie et mes sentiments pourraient changer avec le temps. Et puis... Jon va me haïr.

Il me prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Pourquoi vous détesterez-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

- Pour lui, je l'ai trahi avec vous. Il croit que je me suis servie de lui.

- Adélys... Si Jon vous aime, il comprendra et vous pardonnera. Vous avez fait ça pour le protéger. Il serait bien idiot de vous en vouloir pour ça.

Il avait raison mais Jon pouvait être très têtu et obstiné. Qui sait, s'il voudra comprendre.

- Ça prendra du temps mais il comprendra, m'assura Jaime.

- Il sera trop tard ! Jon sera déjà au mur.

Il baissa la tête, me cachant son expression.

- Je sais, Adélys, mais il ne voudra sûrement pas changer d'avis.

Sûrement, oui. Je ne verrais peut-être plus jamais mon ami, mon frère, mon grand amour, mon amant. On ne pourra plus jamais être ensemble. A la Garde de Nuit, il devra faire vœu de chasteté.

- Je l'ai déjà fait changer d'avis une fois, le soir du banquet, lui appris-je en relevant sa tête du bout des doigts. Mais je crains que ce ne soit inutile cette fois-ci. J'ai perdu mon frère (mes yeux se remplirent de larmes). Je viens de le retrouver après dix-sept années dans l'ignorance de son existence, et voilà que je le perds à cause d'une reine avide de pouvoir qui voit en nous une menace. Les dieux sont tellement injustes envers moi.

- Les dieux ne récompensent que ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Ils sont injustes.

J'acquiesçai, totalement de son avis. Les dieux ne m'avaient jamais aidé. Où étaient-ils lorsqu'on a tué mes parents ? Quand Viserys m'a violé ? Quand on m'a enlevé mon enfant ? Les dieux n'en ont rien à faire de moi et de ma misérable vie.

- Peut-être devrais-je me reconvertir, fis-je. Si je deviens comme la reine, les dieux me récompenseront.

- Ne faites pas ça. Ne devenez pas comme elle. Vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes.

C'est vrai, je n'avais aucune envie de lui ressembler… Plutôt mourir, en fait.

- Quand allons-nous nous marier ? Lui demandai-je en lui offrant un petit sourire.

- Lorsque l'on sera de retour à Port-Réal, je suppose. Ensuite, on devra aller à Castral-Roc, sauf si mon père ne me cède pas le pouvoir. Dans ce cas-là, on restera à Port-Réal ou on ira ailleurs. Peu importe où nous allons, je vous suivrai.

Intéressant à savoir... Il fallait que Tywin Lannister garde le pouvoir sur Castral-Roc, mais connaissant la reine, elle fera tout pour me coincer là-bas. Quelle garce ! Si seulement je pouvais la tuer...

- Voulez-vous vraiment vous marier avec moi, Adélys ?

J'aurais préféré me marier avec Jon mais c'était impossible. Jon est mon frère.

- Oui, Ser Jaime.

- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez au départ, et je déteste ma sœur de vous forcez à faire des choses, mais je vous dit... Non, je vous jure, que je ne vous ferais jamais de mal. Jamais ! Peu importe ce que vous me faites ou me dites, je ne vous ferais rien.

- Je vous crois, je vous fais confiance.

Il me jeta un regard surpris.

- Pourtant, j'ai tué votre grand-père.

Effectivement, j'en avais parlé avec Tyrion et il m'avait confirmé qu'Aerys était complètement paranoïaque et qu'il brûlait souvent des personnes qu'il accusait de trahison. Il lui arrivait même de battre sa femme.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ça, Ser Jaime. Mon grand-père était fou.

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné.

- Qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Vous n'aviez pas l'air ravi quand je l'ai dit la première fois que nous nous sommes parlé.

- En réalité, je n'étais pas ravie mais j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Tyrion. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'Aerys a fait. Je me demande pourquoi il est devenu comme ça ?

Essayant de chercher une réponse.

- Je l'ignore.

Dommage... J'aurais bien aimé savoir. Jaime avait été si proche de mon grand-père. Peut-être pourrait-il m'apprendre quelques choses...

- Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre sur mon grand-père, Ser Jaime ?

- Il n'a jamais aimé sa femme, qui était également sa sœur, et c'était réciproque. Son père l'a obligé à se marier avec elle à cause d'une histoire de «prince qui fut promis».

- Quoi ?!

«Le prince qui fut promis» est un qualificatif donné à la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai, le guerrier de la lumière et le fils du feu, que semblent attendre les prêtres rouges de R'hollor. Les prophéties sur cette réincarnation parlent d'un lieu environné de fumée et de sel, une étoile sanglante ainsi que le réveil des dragons issus de la pierre. Lorsqu'une sorcière des bois prophétisa à Jaehaerys II, le père d'Aerys, par conséquent mon arrière-grand-père, que le «prince qui fut promis» naîtrait de sa lignée, il ordonna à son fils d'épouser sa sœur pour accomplir la prophétie.

- Je ne connais pas cette histoire de prince, s'excusa Jaime.

- Inutile, je la connais.

L'étonnement se lit sur son visage. Il me poussa d'un geste à lui expliquer. Je lui appris tout ce que je savais sur le sujet.

- Donc, «le prince qui fut promis» est vous, Daenerys, Viserys ou Jon.

Je consenti vivement.

- Vous savez donc comment les Targaryens vont reprendre Westeros...

- Oui, ser Jaime, je le sais.

Je me rapprochai de lui, veillant à ce que personne ne nous voit et puisse entendre ce que j'allais lui révéler.

- La guerre n'est pas au sud mais au nord. Si les Targaryens veulent reconquérir le trône, il leur faudra déjà protéger Westeros d'une grande menace : les marcheurs blancs. Sinon, cela ne sert à rien. A quoi bon régner sur des cadavres ?

- Les marcheurs blancs ? On n'en a pas vu depuis la Longue Nuit, il y a 8000 ans !

La Longue Nuit est l'époque durant laquelle se déroula un hiver rude comme on n'en avait jamais vu. Le soleil fut invisible durant toute une génération. La famine ravageait toute la population, y compris les nobles. C'est alors que les Autres (les marcheurs blancs) apparaissent pour la première fois. Ils furent battus à la bataille de l'Aube, où naquit l'ordre des frères noirs, qui firent reculer les Autres dans leurs enfers de glace, au-delà du mur. La Garde de Nuit fut fondé à cette époque, comme la maison Stark.

- Ser Jaime, l'hiver vient et il sera tout sauf clément. Qui sait s'il ne durera pas une génération comme il y a 8000 ans ? Nous avons eu un long été alors un long hiver n'était pas impossible. Les Stark sentent ce genre de choses. Ils sentent quand l'hiver vient et il arrive.

- Oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura des marcheurs blancs.

Bon sang, il ignorait plein de choses !

- Les frères de la Garde de Nuit peuvent répondre à votre question, Ser. Il y a de plus en plus de témoignages qui prouvent que les marcheurs blancs reviennent. Avant de me faire attaquer par un sombre-loup et d'arriver à Winterfell, je me rendais au mur. Je venais en reconnaissance parce que j'avais entendu parler de ces témoignages. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'ils n'ont pas mentis. Dès que je le pourrais, je me rendrais au Mur pour voir de mes propres yeux. Si nous le pouvons, bien sûr.

- Après notre mariage, nous irons au Mur si vous le voulez. Tyrion viendra sûrement avec nous, il a toujours voulu voir le Mur.

J'opinai distraitement, essayant de me rappeler ce qui pouvait tuer les marcheurs blancs.

- Où pouvons-nous trouver du verredragon et du feu grégeois ? M'enquis-je.

- Du verredragon, je l'ignore, mais il me semble qu'il y a du feu grégeois à Port-Réal. C'est même certain, en fait, parce qu'il y a des pyromants.

Intéressant...

- Parfait, soufflai-je avec un sourire satisfait, le feu tue les marcheurs blancs, lui expliquai-je en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

Il hocha la tête.

- Il faudra que...

Un bruit attira mon attention. Quelqu'un venait ! Je me levai précipitamment, faisant signe à Jaime de me suivre. Je l'entraînai vers les arbres et le plaquai contre l'un d'eux, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'intimant au silence. Doucement, j'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille.

- Ne faites aucun bruit, fis-je tout bas.

Je me reculai pour le voir hocher la tête. J'ai alors retiré mon doigt et regardai l'endroit où nous étions quelques minutes auparavant. Le roi et Lord Stark se promenaient tranquillement en papotant. Me rappelant un détail. Bon sang, comment allais-je annoncer à Lord Stark que j'avais accepté la proposition de Jaime ? Rien qu'en y pensant, j'en frissonnais d'effroi.

- Mais c'est l'épée d'Adélys ! S'exclama la voix de Lord Stark en passant à l'endroit où nous étions précédemment.

J'ai tapoté ma robe à la recherche de mon épée mais... Rien ! Bon sang, je l'avais faites tomber ! Indigné contre moi-même, je me tapai le front. Jaime sourit face à la situation et surtout en me voyant faire ce geste.

- Elle a dû l'oublier.

Soudain, une idée me vint. J'approchai mon visage de Jaime.

- Restez-là, chuchotai-je, je reviens mais surtout, ne bougez pas.

Il opina derechef . Quittant Jaime, je m' approchai de Lord Stark et du roi.

- Lord Stark ! Votre majesté ! Les interpellai-je en émergeant des arbres.

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers moi, surpris.

- Je... J'ai oublié mon épée, m'expliquai-je en piquant un fard magistral.

Le roi sourit alors que Lord Stark me tendit mon épée.

- Une bien belle épée, commenta le roi. Elle est en acier valyrien ?

- C'est exact. On me l'a offert à mon onzième anniversaire.

Oh non ! Je venais de faire une gaffe. J'avais dit avoir été élevée par des paysans et des paysans ne peuvent pas s'offrir une épée en acier valyrien.

- J'ai passé quelques temps à Essos durant mon enfance et un noble s'est pris d'affection pour moi. Lorsque j'ai dû repartir, il m'a offert cette épée.

Le roi opina de la tête, l'air pas très convaincu.

- Quand aurons-nous l'occasion de discuter ensemble, Adélys ?

- Quand vous voulez, votre majesté.

- Maintenant ?

- Si vous le souhaitez.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il jeta un regard à Lord Stark qui hocha la tête et s'en alla.

- Bien, souffla le roi. Je suppose que tu as eu connaissance de la demande de mariage du Régicide...

- Oui, c'est exact. Et j'ai ouï dire que vous ne seriez pas contre.

- Oui, admit-il, une alliance avec les Lannister pourrait être bénéfique aux Stark. Je suis prêt à libérer le Régicide de ses vœux.

Voilà qui ravirait Tywin Lannister... Il ne voulait pas que Tyrion soit l'héritier de Castral-Roc.

- Acceptes-tu de te marier avec lui ?

- J'ai déjà accepté sa proposition.

Il me jeta un regard étonné. Il n'avait jamais pensé que j'accepterais aussi vite.

- Parfait. Ma femme ne t'a pas importuné, j'espère ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle t'avait parlé à deux reprises.

- Hum... Non. Elle est... charmante.

- Ne me mens pas, jeune fille.

J'e baissai la tête, honteuse. Il éclata de rire.

- Ma femme n'aime pas les rivales, surtout si celles-ci sont plus belles qu'elle, ce que tu es assurément. Tu ressembles tellement à ma Lyanna.

Bon sang, tout le monde me le disait ! Était-elle ma mère ou pas ? Ça m'énervait de ne pas savoir.

- C'est ce qu'on dit et d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est vrai, admis-je, j'aurais aimé la connaître. Elle semblait tellement forte.

- Elle l'était. Je pense souvent à elle. Tout le temps, même.

Il était tellement amoureux d'elle. Seulement, ce n'était pas réciproque...

- Qui est ta mère ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Je l'ignore, votre majesté. Personne ne semble vouloir ou pouvoir me le dire.

- C'est bien dommage. J'aurais bien aimé savoir. Ned refuse de me le dire. Jon est votre frère, c'est tout ce que je sais.

J'étais rassuré qu'il ne sache que ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache mon identité. Il détestait les Targaryens alors qui sait ce qu'il ferait s'il savait qui j'étais.

- C'est tout ce que je sais également, mentis-je.

Je semblai convaincante puisqu'il me crut. Ouf !

- D'où vient ce collier ? Me demanda-t-il en désignant le collier de mon père.

- Lord Stark me l'a offert.

Sceptique, il me dévisagea de ses yeux perçants. Pas le moins du monde déstabilisé, je lui souris.

- Que sais-tu des Targaryens, Adélys ?

- Je sais que leur emblème est le dragon et leur devise est « feu et sang». Ils ont régnés pendant presque 300 ans avant la rébellion pendant laquelle Aerys fut assassiné, tout comme Rhaegar, sa femme et ses enfants. Je sais que Rhaegar aurait enlevé Lyanna Stark et qu'il l'aurait violé.

Ce qui fut faux, bien entendu.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout ?

Oh, bon sang !

- Je sais qu'Aerys était marié avec sa sœur, ajoutai-je. Je sais beaucoup de chose sur la conquête. Vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

- Non, non. Je connais l'histoire. Mais tu en sais plus que tu ne le dit. Tu as un rapport avec eux, je le sens.

Je tressaillis. Il allait me faire craquer s'il continuait comme ça et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'étais forte alors je ne devais pas craquer. J'étais forte !

- Vous...

- Adélys, vous me faites languir ! S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai d'un coup, me retrouvant face à Jaime.

- Que faites-vous...

Il m'interrompit en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Majesté ! Salua-t-il le roi.

- Régicide !

Encore ce surnom !

- Je vous le répète, Majesté, je n'ai rien à voir avec les Targaryens, lançai-je au roi.

- Bien, nous nous reparlerons, je l'espère. Bonne journée, Adélys.

Avec un petit sourire, il s'en alla, me laissant seule avec Jaime à qui il n'accorda aucun regard. Ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup apparemment.

- Merci beaucoup, fis-je à Jaime en lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant.

- J'ai vu qu'il vous mettez la pression alors j'ai décidé d'intervenir.

Il avait bien eu raison. J'aurais sûrement craqué. Quelle imbécile je suis !

- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne dites jamais qui je suis réellement, Jaime... hum... Ser Jaime.

Il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que j'ai omis son titre. Après tout, il omettait mon titre aussi. Normalement, il devrait m'appeler «Lady Adélys» ou «Ma Dame» au lieu de simplement dire mon prénom.

- Je vous promets sur ma vie de ne rien dire, ma Dame.

Il a lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ? C'est dingue !

- Il y a un banquet ce soir, me dit Jaime. M'y accompagnerez-vous ? La dernière fois, vous étiez introuvable alors je n'ai pas pu danser avec vous.

Oui, la dernière fois... J'étais avec Jon en train de faire des choses qui ne devrait pas arriver entre frère et sœur.

- Je viendrais volontiers avec vous, acceptai-je.

Il sourit... et m'embrassa. A peine deux secondes, ce qui ne me laissa pas le temps de me demander si je devais répondre ou pas. J'étais assez surprise, il fallait l'admettre.

- Excusez-moi, Adélys, j'en avais très envie.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant son air sérieux. Il avait vraiment envie de m'embrasser, ma parole ! Peut-être pourrais-je lui faire plaisir ? En plus, il serait bientôt mon mari. Mon mari... Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons. Pourtant, j'avais envie d'appartenir à quelqu'un. J'avais terriblement envie d'avoir des enfants, en espérant pouvoir revoir ma douce Elaenna un jour. Rien qu'imaginer avoir des enfants avec Jon ou Jaime... Ça serait extraordinaire.

- Jaime… Embrassez-moi, demandais-je spontanément.

Il fronça les sourcils, stupéfait. J'ai pris ses joues en coupe et fixai mes yeux dans les siens.

- Embrassez-moi ! Répétai-je impatiente.

Il ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres avec une certaine impatience, me renversant sur le sol. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir mon corps, pour finalement se placer sur ma taille. Il me colla à lui alors que je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Nous amplifiâmes le baiser tout en passant doucement nos mains sous nos vêtements. Jaime caressait mes jambes lorsqu'un petit cri de douleur lui échappa. Il retira précipitamment sa main de sous ma robe et regarda sa main blessé.

- Vous avez toujours une arme sur vous, comprit-il avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres pour sucer le sang.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai toujours mon épée, ma dague et un poignard sur moi.

Il sourit, montrant que tout allait bien. Le sang qu'il avait sucé, lui recouvrait à présent ses dents et ses lèvres, rendant la scène assez glauque. Je le repoussai un peu afin que nous puissions nous asseoir. Je pris sa main blessé dans la mienne. L'entaille qu'avait fait une de mes lames était assez profonde. Je déchirai un morceau de ma robe sous les yeux ébahi de Jaime et je l'appliquai sur sa main pour en faire une sorte de pansement. Le tissu s'imbiba de sang presque immédiatement. Il me remercia.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment comme les autres femmes, Adélys.

- Est-ce mal ?

- Non, au contraire. Vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme qui se laisse marcher dessus et vous savez vous défendre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de commun. Vous pouvez facilement rivaliser avec un homme et vous maitrisez les choses qu'une dame doit savoir. Je suis obligé de vous admirer.

Un sourire m'échappa.

- Vous savez, Ser Jaime, je ne suis pas la seule. Il y a Lyanna Stark, réputée pour son maniement des armes, son courage et sa beauté, et la petite Arya, qui refuse d'apprendre ce qu'est d'être une dame et qui veut absolument savoir manier une épée.

- Oui, mais vous êtes la plus intéressante.

Je n'étais pas convaincu. Pour moi, la plus intéressante était Lyanna Stark.

- Avez-vous déjà vu Lyanna ? Lui demandai-je avec une certaine curiosité.

- Bien sûr. Au tournoi de Harrenhal. Elle était très remontée contre quelqu'un. J'ignore de qui il s'agissait. J'ai voulu le savoir et elle m'a carrément dit de me mêler de ce qui me regarde. J'étais très étonné qu'une fille de 14 ans me dise ça. Elle semblait si innocente. Pourtant, elle avait un tempérament de feu. Il me semble l'avoir vu une fois à la cour du roi Aerys un peu avant la rébellion.

Elle devait être enceinte à ce moment-là.

- Comment était-elle ? L'interrogeai-je vivement.

- Elle avait grossi. Beaucoup même.

Elle était enceinte de Jon et peut-être de moi.

- Avez-vous quelque chose qui pourrait me conforter dans l'idée qu'elle est ma mère, Ser Jaime ?

Il secoua la tête. Ma lueur d'espoir s'éteignit.

- Je n'ai eu que trop peu l'occasion de la voir. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

Je baissai la tête, un peu déçue. Jaime m'entraîna dans une tendre étreinte.

- Vous trouverez qui est votre mère, m'assura-t-il d'un ton confiant.

Je l'espérais de tout cœur. Je voulais à tout prix connaître mon identité.

- Je vous aiderai, ajouta-t-il alors que l'on se séparait.

Il me caressa doucement les cheveux avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

- Nous devrions aller nous préparer pour ce soir, me dit-il.

Il m'aida à me relever et me serra contre lui un court moment.

- A tout à l'heure, ma belle Adélys.

Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre le château. Je pensai à Daenerys. Où était-elle et que faisait-elle ? J'aurais tant voulu la voir, rien qu'une minute. C'était impossible, hélas. Ma famille me manquait terriblement. Même Viserys et son fichu caractère.

Une fois dans les couloirs du château, je pressai le pas pour rejoindre plus rapidement Lady Stark qui m'avait proposé de nous préparer ensemble avec Sansa. Je ne mis que quelques minutes pour atteindre la chambre de Sansa.où elle m'attendait avec sa mère.

- Chouette coiffure, Adélys, se moqua Sansa.

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux complètement emmêlé. Quel désastre ! Elle me jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, rétorquai-je. Enfin, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu crois...

Elle me fit un petit sourire narquois alors que j'entrai dans la pièce.

- De quoi parlez-vous, les filles ? S'enquit Lady Stark, confuse.

- Adélys était avec Jaime Lannister, aujourd'hui.

- Sansa ! M'écriai-je, offusquée.

Elle sourit gentiment avant de disparaître derrière un paravent.

- As-tu accepté sa demande en mariage ? Me demanda Lady Catelyn, assez soucieuse.

Hum... Comment lui dire ça ?

- Oui. La reine m'a... conseillé de le faire. Une alliance avec les Lannister ne peut se refuser.

Elle acquiesça avant de me tendre la robe que Sansa m'avait faite. Elle était bleu nuit avec une ceinture qui marquait la taille et des manches amples. Magnifique. Je l'ai prise et caressai le tissu délicatement.

- Comment est-il avec toi, ce Jaime Lannister ? M'interrogea Catelyn, inexpressive.

- Il est très charmant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si... gentleman et encore moins à ce qu'il demande ma main.

- Et pour Jon ?

- Euh... Je … Jon est... C'est mon frère, balbutiai-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Je pouvais facilement la comprendre.

- Et puis, ajoutai-je, il me déteste maintenant. La reine m'a espionné alors que je parlais avec Jaime et elle a tout raconté à Jon. Maintenant, elle sait nos secrets et elle m'oblige à me marier avec son frère, et Jon, à prendre le noir, sous peine de tout dire au roi.

- Qui es-tu exactement ?

- Qui je suis ? Je suis Adélys Targaryen, fille de Rhaegar Targaryen et probablement de Lyanna Stark.

Je n'avais jamais vu Catelyn aussi choquée.

- Je comprends mieux la ressemblance alors, finit-elle par dire après un temps.

Avec qui ? Rhaegar ou Lyanna ?

- Tu ressembles tellement à Lyanna.

Voici la réponse.

- Tout le monde me le dit, souris-je.

Sansa sortit au même moment. Splendide, comme toujours. Sa robe violette la mettait en valeur. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner qu'elle voulait plaire. A Joffrey, bien sûr. Si tout allait bien, Sansa se marierait avec lui.

- Tu es magnifique, m'exclamai-je en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

Flatée, elle sourit. A mon tour, je passai derrière le paravent pour enfiler ma robe. Le tissu était tellement agréable sur ma peau. Je ne savais pas quel était cette matière mais je l'adorais. Une fois habillée, je sorti sous les yeux ébahis des deux Stark.

- Passons à ta coiffure, Adélys, me fit Sansa après tout une série de compliments.

Je me suis assise face à la coiffeuse de Sansa et elle commença par me brosser délicatement les cheveux alors que Lady Stark alla s'habiller à son tour. Elle tressa mes long cheveux qu'elle ramena en chignon, tout en laissant deux mèches pendre à chaque côté de mon visage. Seule un rouge à lèvre rose me servit de maquillage. J'étais magnifique.

- Adélys, peux-tu aller voir si les garçons se préparent correctement ? Me demanda gentiment Lady Stark. La dernière fois, tu as fait des miracles sur eux.

J'acceptai, bien évidemment. Lady Stark me remercia chaleureusement avant que je ne quitte la pièce. Je couru à travers le château pour rejoindre le plus vite possible l'étrange salle de la dernière fois. La porte était ouverte alors je me permis d'entrée, la refermant derrière moi.

- Bon, les garçons, vous avez à vous préparer tout de suite.

Robb, Jon et Theon se tournèrent de concert vers moi, torses nus encore une fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Dit Jon d'un ton assez froid.

Je le regardai, abasourdi.

- Jon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'enquit Robb, les sourcils froncé, excuse-toi, voyons.

- Laisse, Robb, répliquai-je en réprimant une forte douleur à mon cœur, Lady Stark m'a demandé de vous rendre présentable, expliquai-je à Jon en usant d'un ton sec, je compte le faire, que tu sois d'accord ou pas.

Robb et Theon me jetèrent un regard intrigué alors que Jon soupira bruyamment avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Bien, soufflai-je. Qui passe en premier ? Ne m'obligez pas à sortir mon épée, fis-je en voyant personne bougeait.

Theon attrapa ses vêtements et passa derrière le paravent. Robb m'attrapa le bras et nous fîmes sortir de la pièce.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Jon ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Bon sang ! Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

- Accouche, Adélys.

Son ton était plus impatient.

- Écoute, Robb. Jon me déteste. Il me déteste parce que je vais me marier avec Jaime Lannister et pas lui.

- Bon sang, mais pourquoi ? Vous vous aimez ! Ça se voit.

- C'est mon frère !

La bouche de Robb s'ouvrit comme un four à mon plus grand amusement.

- Je vois... Raconte-moi tout.

Je lui ai alors détaillé sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon arrivée à Winterfell. Il m'écouta attentivement sans jamais m'interrompre.

- Donc Jon est un Targaryen, souffla Robb, déconcerté.

J'acquiesçai.

- Jon n'est pas mon frère mais mon cousin, alors. Toi aussi, peut-être.

- Exact. Je cherche encore l'identité de ma mère.

Il hocha la tête distraitement avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la pièce. Je le suivis. Theon m'attendais au milieu de la pièce avec impatience. Apparemment, Robb et moi avions discutés pas mal de temps parce qu'ils étaient tous prêts sauf Robb. Ce dernier alla directement derrière le paravent. Je passai en revue la tenue de Theon, en arrangeant les plis de sa chemise puis en fermant quelques boutons. Ensuite, j'ai voulu faire de même avec Jon mais il refusa que je le touche. J'en fus extrêmement blessé mais je ne laissai rien paraître. Robb sortit juste après et je n'ai eu qu'à le coiffer un peu. Une fois tous prêts, nous avons quittés la pièce en silence. Lady Stark s'engagea dans le couloir au même moment. Gracieuse dans ses mouvements, elle vint à ma rencontre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, Adélys.

Je lui répondu par un signe de tête respectueux.

- Allons dans la salle de réception. La fête va bientôt commencer.

Nous suivîmes Lady Stark jusqu'à la salle où le banquet en l'honneur de la famille royale a eu lieu la dernière fois. Lord Stark, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon et toute la famille royale s'y trouvaient déjà. Quand je dis «famille royale», je désigne le roi Robert, la reine Cersei, Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella, Jaime et Tyrion. Ce dernier me fit le baisemain. Ensuite, il me fit signe de me baisser pour être à sa hauteur.

- Ma sœur m'a dit qui tu es, me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je me pétrifiai sur place.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. Je t'aime bien.

Rassurée, j'esquissai un sourire.

- Merci, Tyrion. C'est réciproque.

Je me relevai en regardant autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un nous avait entendus. La reine nous regardait, intrigué. Je l'ignorai royalement, rejoignant la table où s'installaient Robb, Theon et Jon. Je m'assis à côté de Robb.

- Une bière ? Me proposa-t-il.

J'acceptai volontiers. Il me tendit une chope pleine. Je le remerciai avant de la vider à moitié.

- Wouah ! S'exclama Robb, doucement... Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y paraît cette bière.

- Je sais, mais j'en avais besoin.

- Je veux bien te croire, soupira-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Jon qui fixait sa chope.

Je soupirai longuement avant de finir ma chope cul sec. J'interpellai la servante pour qu'elle approche.

- Remettez-moi en une.

Elle hocha la tête et partit.

- Vas-y doucement quand même, me conseilla Robb.

J'haussai les épaules.

- J'ai besoin d'être un peu plus détendue, lui affirmai-je, sinon, je crois que je vais tuer quelqu'un, ajoutai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la reine.

Robb suivit mon regard et comprit immédiatement là où je voulais en venir. La servante vint avec ma bière qu'elle posa devant moi. Je la remerciai avant de boire une gorgée.

- Mummm. Ca fait du bien. Bon, les gars, je vais danser !

Je quittai la table après avoir bu une autre gorgée. Je rejoignis la table royale où le roi, la reine, Lord Stark, Catelyn Stark, Joffrey et les autres enfants de la reine et Jaime étaient. Bien entendu, j'allais demander à Jaime de danser avec moi.

- Ser Jaime, m'accorderiez-vous une danse ? Souris-je en arrivant en face de lui.

Toute la tablée guetta la réaction de Jaime qui me fit un sourire charmeur. Il se leva, me prit la main et me fit tourner sur moi-même. Il portait le bout de ma robe que j'avais utilisé pour faire un pansement à son poignet. Il l'avait nettoyé donc il n'y avait plus de sang. Heureusement, parce que ça aurait été un peu bizarre. Il m'emmena sur la piste de danse, plaça ses mains sur ma taille et m'entraîna dans une danse incroyable. Il était doué, très doué.

- Comment ça se passe avec Jon ? S'enquit-il.

- Pas très bien. Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi. Il me déteste. Tout à l'heure, il m'a parlé assez froidement.

- Je suis désolé, Adélys.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est de la mienne. Je suis une idiote.

- Vous n'êtes pas une idiote. Vous êtes éloquente, sournoise, maligne, sensible, intelligente et magnifique.

Flattée, je souris, les joues légèrement rosé. Il m'embrassa pendant l'espace d'une seconde puis il me fit tourner sur moi-même à nouveau. Contre toute attente, il me lâcha et me retrouva dans les bras de Robb avec qui je dansai durant 3 chansons puis passa à Theon, Lord Stark, le roi et même Joffrey, à ma plus grande surprise. Jaime a tenu à danser avec moi à nouveau. J'acceptai, bien évidemment. Au fil de la soirée, chaque femme échangeait son cavalier avec moi et ainsi de suite. A un moment et à ma plus grande surprise, je me retrouvai à danser avec Jon. Il était surpris lui aussi mais il ne décrocha pas un mot. J'ai donc dû briser le silence.

- Tu comptes ne pas me parler jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux morts et six pieds sous terre ?

- Je l'ignore.

Sa voix n'exprimait aucune émotion.

- Je t'en prie, Jon. Ne m'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

Il me planta au milieu de la piste. Vexée et frustrée, je reparti vers ma table où j'ai bu d'un trait le reste de ma bière puis je sorti dehors en emportant la chope de Jon. Je m'assis sur le sol près de la porte et bu une petite gorgée en contemplant les étoiles. J'adorais faire ça quand j'étais à Essos. Ça me détendait. J'aimais surtout relier les étoiles pour en faire des formes. La plupart du temps, je voyais un dragon ou un loup. Ce soir-là, je voyais un dragon qui crachait des flammes.

- Adélys, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'était Tyrion.

- Je m'isole un peu pour picoler, lui répondis-je en lui montrant ma chope, et toi ?

- Ma sœur m'énerve alors je prends l'air.

Sa sœur aimait lui mener la vie dure. Je trouvais ça extrêmement méchant.

- Tu en veux un peu ? Lui proposais-je en tendant ma chope.

Il opina de la tête, me prit la chope des mains et bu une longue gorgée.

- Merci, dit-il en me la redonnant.

J'ai bu le reste d'un trait. Me procurant un sentiment de plénitude.

- Tu m'impressionnes, s'exclama le Lutin.

Je commençais à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Mon cerveau semblait recouvert d'un voile. C'était assez étrange comme sensation.

- Tu n'as jamais vu une femme boire, Tyrion ?

- Si, mais jamais de cette façon. Tu bois comme un homme, rit-il.

Je le rejoints dans son hilarité. Il n'avait pas tort.

- J'aime boire comme un homme. Surtout la bière et certains vins. Les meilleurs viennent de Dorne. Les Martell ont de la chance. Ils peuvent en déguster été comme hiver grâce à leurs réserves.

Oui, l'alcool commençait sérieusement à me monter à la tête. Ça faisait bien rire le Lutin.

- Nous devrions rentrer, chère Adélys. Mon frère doit se languir de toi.

Je me rangeai à son avis en m'aidant d'un mur pour me remettre debout. Tyrion se moqua de moi en m'entraînant vers la salle. Il m'emmena jusqu'à ma table où Jon, Robb et Jaime étaient et m'obligea à m'asseoir. Il prit la chope de Jaime et me la passa.

- Continue à boire comme un homme, c'est sympa, sourit-il.

Nous éclatâmes de rire sous les yeux ébahis de la tablée.

- Pas de problème, rétorquai-je avant de boire à nouveau ma bière d'un trait.

Je faisais fort quand même, mais j'oubliais mes problèmes.

- Euh... Adélys, tu vas finir bourrer, intervint Robb en regardant attentivement mon visage.

Tyrion s'installa à mes côtés, partageant un regard complice avec moi.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, répliquai-je vivement, Tyrion, dis-je à son intention, tu en veux une ?

- Avec plaisir.

Je rappelai la servante et elle nous amena nos consommations très rapidement.

- Bon, les gars, vous parliez de quoi pendant mon absence ? Les interrogeai-je en regardant leur mine bizarre.

- On discutait à propos... du mur, me répondit Robb.

Il mentait très mal. Qu'essayaient-ils de me cacher ?

- Ne me mentez pas, les gars. J'ai peut-être un petit coup dans le nez mais je ne suis pas une imbécile.

Robb se mordit les lèvres violemment et les deux autres détournèrent le regard.

- Vous vous menaciez, devinai-je sans difficulté.

Leurs regards interloqués me confirmèrent mes propos.

- Ne faites plus ça, les gars, soupirai-je en les regardants tours à tour.

- Tu es une Stark maintenant, me rappela Robb. Les Lannisters sont nos ennemis alors je prévenais Jaime de ce qui lui arriverait s'il te faisait du mal.

Les deux Lannisters présents se renfrognèrent. Il y avait de quoi. Robb allait trop loin.

- Le passé est le passé, dis-je à l'ainé des Stark, ne juge pas les gens pour leurs erreurs commises avant et/ou celles de leurs parents. Pas sans les connaître, Robb.

Il obtempérait sans pour autant s'excuser auprès de Jaime et Tyrion.

- Quel est ton rôle à toi ? Demandai-je à Jon, qu'as-tu fais ?

- Je n'ai fait qu'écouter.

J'avais du mal à y croire. Il n'avait même pas osé me regarder. Mon cœur se serra. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour arranger cette situation insupportable.

- Jon, tu... Tu es un imbécile !

Il porta son attention sur moi, stupéfait.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Tu es un imbécile ! Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour toi et tu m'ignores pour ça ? Je n'ai jamais voulu être confrontée à cette situation. Non, laisse-moi parler ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était profiter de ma nouvelle vie sans être persécutée par mon oncle. Crois-tu que je savais qu'une reine avide de pouvoir me contraindrait à faire des choses par le chantage ? Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je suis venue à Westeros pour être libre et reprendre ce qui appartient à ma famille et me voilà coincée. J'en ai ma...

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Adélys ?

- Ce que... Ahhh ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu t'épouser ?! Un jour, je serais peut-être reine des sept couronnes, s'il arrive malheur à Viserys et Daenerys. Si cela arrive, il faut conclure des alliances, des mariages. C'est le seul moyen d'avoir un royaume uni, tu le sais très bien. Au fond, la reine m'a fait une faveur. (Je regardai Jaime). N'y voyez pas une insulte, ser Jaime.

Il haussa les épaules. J'ai reporté mon attention sur Jon mais il avait quitté la table et se dirigeait déjà dehors.

- Quel tête de mule! M'exclamai-je furieuse.

- Je te le fais pas dire, souffla Robb.

Il fallait que je lui fasse entendre raison avant que je ne parte, ce qui allait bientôt arriver. Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça alors qu'il me détestait. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le verrais de toute ma vie.

- J'ai compris que la moitié de votre conversation, intervint Tyrion. Qu'as fait ma sœur... encore ?

- Elle connaît mon identité et s'en sert pour m'obliger à faire des choses. Jon doit prendre le noir et je dois me marier avec Jaime.

- Quel garce! Je connais un de ses secrets si vous voulez...

Oh, intéressant. Je le poussais à continuer.

- Elle a une relation avec le servant du roi, qui est, je le rappelle, un Lannister aussi, nous apprit-il, Lancel Lannister pour être exact.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? Sourit Jaime en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur.

- Je n'ai eu qu'à le soudoyer un peu.

Il était très malin. Une qualité que j'appréciais chez les gens. J'avais maintenant un moyen de pression contre la reine. L'infidélité et l'inceste sont punis par la décapitation. Mais, j'y pense... Comment Jaime avait-il échappé à l'écartèlement ? Je veux dire, un régicide est puni de cette manière. Je lui poserais la question plus tard.

- Bravo, mon frère, le félicita Jaime. Tu viens de donner à Adélys un moyen d'échapper à ma sœur. Enfin, j'espère... Elle serait capable de tout dire au roi et ajouter que ce qu'Adélys va lui révéler est faux. En tout cas, tu as l'avantage de ressembler à Lyanna, me dit-il avec un sourire. Malgré toutes ces années, il l'aime encore alors il te préférera à Cersei. C'est certain.

C'était une assez bonne idée mais... une seconde ! Jaime m'avait tutoyé. Une première !

- Seulement, le roi refusera de me croire, répliquai-je, il sait que je cache quelque chose. Il le sent. Je ne suis pas digne de confiance. Il est trop tard de toute façon.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai déjà dit au roi que j'avais accepté ta proposition. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Et puis, Jon me déteste. Il refusera de m'écouter. Je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de partir au Mur. Je suis une imbécile !

Jaime et Tyrion secouèrent la tête de concert. Ils n'étaient pas frères pour rien ces deux-là.

- Je n'ai plus le choix. Je sais que j'ai un destin à accomplir. En est-ce le début ? Je l'ignore mais j'irai jusqu'au bout. Envers et contre tous. Je reprendrai ce qui appartient à ma famille par le feu et le sang. Je me ferais beaucoup d'ennemis mais ça en vaudra la peine. Le Cerf et le Lion ne commandent pas le Dragon. Le Dragon ne peut pas être esclave, il brûle, il asservit et il gouverne.

- Les dragons ont disparus depuis bien longtemps, malheureusement, soupira Tyrion avant de boire un coup.

- Il reste des œufs. Il suffit juste de découvrir comment les faire éclore.

Tyrion fronça les sourcils avant de réfléchir longuement. Il tapait ses doigts contre sa chope de manière incessante.

- Je crois que..., hésita-t-il, une fois, j'ai lu un livre sur les Targaryens. Il parlait de dressage de dragon. Il me semble que pour faire éclore un œuf, il faut un sacrifice humain.

Un sacrifice ? Ah, carrément !

- Pourrais-tu retrouver ce livre, s'il te plaît ? Je pourrais en avoir besoin un jour ou l'autre.

Il acquiesça et nous trinquâmes. Nous avons bu notre bière cul sec. J'aimais bien la complicité que j'avais avec Tyrion. Malgré les apparences, on se ressemblait beaucoup. La lecture était quelque chose que nous avions en commun.

- Vous allez finir bourrer, vous deux, nous fit remarquer Jaime sous l'œil approbateur de Robb.

- On se détend, les gars. N'est-ce pas, Tyrion ?

Ce dernier rit et opina de la tête. Finalement, il avait peut-être raison. J'avais du mal à penser et ma tête tournait. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça.

- Adélys, je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas boire une chope d'un trait, rit Tyrion. Vu tout ce que tu as déjà bu, tu vas finir par exploser.

- Serait-ce un défi ? Qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? Ajoutai-je alors qu'il hochait la tête.

- Hum... Que dirais-tu... Jaime, aide-moi !

Jaime haussa les épaules en lui offrant un sourire narquois.

- Merci de ton aide, cher frère. Hum... Que dirais-tu d'une belle robe en soie ?

Je fis semblant d'être intéressé jusqu'à ce que...

-Non, souris-je, moqueuse. Je suis peut-être une Lady, mais les tissus ne m'intéressent guère.

- Une nouvelle épée ?

- Offre intéressante. Seulement, j'en ai déjà une en acier valyrien.

Tyrion soupira et réfléchi quelques secondes.

- Un petit chien ? Me proposa-t-il tout doucement de peur d'être entendu.

J'éclatai de rire, attirant l'attention de toutes les tablées. J'ignorai les regards surpris que me lançais un tas de gens pour se moquer de Tyrion.

- Pleins de potins croustillants sur Jaime ? Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

- Marché conclu ! Et toi, si tu y arrives, je t'offre une dague en acier valyrien. Ça te convient ?

Il opina de la tête et appela la servante. Il commanda deux bières.

- Vous déconnez franchement, intervint Jaime. Tyrion, je vais être obligé de t'emmener si tu continues. La dernière fois, tu étais incapable de tenir debout et je n'ai pas envie que tu me vomisses dessus. Adélys, une Lady ivre, ce n'est pas très distingué.

- C'est la dernière, je le promets, soufflai-je.

La servante revint avec nos consommations et les posa bien devant nous. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Tyrion qui fit de même. Nous nous sourîmes avant de prendre chacun notre chope et bu goulument.

- Dis-moi tout ! Lui fis-je avec impatience.

- Jaime a peur des serpents, murmura-t-il, petit, il croyait qu'ils pouvaient nous dévorer tout cru. A chaque fois qu'il voit un animal naître, il pleure comme un bébé. Pendant l'enfance, il vouait une sorte de culte aux escargots. Des fois, il a un humour bizarre. Il redoute les Targaryens à cause d'Aerys mais je suppose que tu connais l'histoire. Voir les gens brûler a dégouté mon frère à vie. La première fois qu'il t'a vu, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il voulait à tout prix te connaître. Tu aurais vu le sourire idiot qu'il avait après t'avoir parlé pour la première fois. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Au fil des révélations de Tyrion, mon sourire s'est élargi jusqu'à ce que j'éclate de rire.

- Je crois que mon préféré, c'est l'escargot, ris-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intéressé qui devait se douter de quelque chose. Bon, à moi de te donner ce que je t'ai promis, ajoutai-je en sortant ma dague de ma manche avant de la planter dans la table, juste en face de lui.

Il la regarda plus en détail, fasciné par le manche en forme de dragon.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, dit-il.

- J'en ai d'autres. Et puis, tu aimes les dragons.

Il me remercia à nouveau. Ma tête tournait de plus en plus. J'avais peut-être un peu trop bu. Il fallait que je sorte avant qu'on ne le remarque.

- Jaime, peux-tu m'aider à sortir, s'il te plaît ? Je me suis trop enivrer.

Il accepta immédiatement. Il se leva, me tendit la main et m'aida à me lever.

- Tiens mon bras et les gens ne se rendront compte de rien, me conseilla-t-il, ils vont juste se demander ce qu'on va faire dehors.

J'approuvé d'un signe de tête. Il me soutint jusqu'à la porte sans rien laissé paraître. Dehors, il me porta et me blottit contre son torse.

- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je en levant la tête vers lui.

- Ne le sois pas, ma belle. Si je le pouvais, je te porterai tous les jours.

Ça serait bien. Seulement, le dos de Jaime ne dirait pas la même chose. D'où me venait cette idée saugrenue ? J'étais ivre, pas de doute.

- Je t'emmène dans ta chambre, Adélys. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Ah oui ? Il n'avait pas tort. Je n'alignais plus une seule pensée cohérente. La bière était vraiment forte. Très forte. Ma tête tournait de plus en plus.

- Tu as raison, admis-je, mais j'aurais bien voulu rester un peu. Cette bière est vraiment plus forte que ce que je pensais.

Il sourit. Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus voir tout tourner. Je sentis sa main me caresser la joue.

- Tu vas dormir dans mes bras ? S'enquit-il.

- Peut-être bien.

Il rit doucement. Ce rire me donnait envie de sourire aussi... Je commençais à délirer, je crois.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une voix qui était loin de m'être inconnue.

Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. J'ai ouvert les yeux, me plongeant dans ses beaux yeux gris. Jon.

- Je l'a ramène à sa chambre, expliqua Jaime en me jetant un petit regard. Elle a trop bu et mon frère n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Inconsciemment, j'éclatai de rire. Ils me regardèrent bizarrement mais je les ignorai.

- Effectivement..., souffla Jon en me jetant un regard désapprobateur.

Pour toute réponse, je lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux alors que Jaime riait dans sa barbe.

- Très drôle, Adélys, grogna-t-il, cesse d'agir comme une enfant.

Moi, agir comme une enfant ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- Je la ramène à sa chambre, répéta Jaime en contournant Jon.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard mauvais mais Jaime l'ignora. Il continua le chemin en silence alors je décidai de refermer mes yeux. A un moment, je le sentis monter les escaliers. Ayant un peu le vertige, je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux. J'ai dû m'endormir puisque je ne me souvins de rien avant le lendemain matin où une migraine horrible fut la seule chose que je pus remarquer en premier. Elle quitta vite mes pensées lorsque l'on m'apprit que Bran avait fait une grave chute et qu'il risquait de mourir...

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De Cersei la manipulatrice ? D'Adélys qui est obligé de lui obéir ? De sa conversation avec Jaime puis le roi ? De Jaime qui intervient ? Ce qui suit ;) ? La petite fête ? Dites-moi tout !

Le prochain chapitre va vous briser le coeur et ... Je n'en dis pas plus puisque je ne l'ai pas encore fini. A bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 9

Coucou ! Je suis désolé pour le retard. Comme je n'avais qu'un chapitre en avance, j'ai pris le temps d'en écrire un autre, ce qui fais que je vous poste le chapitre qu'aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. En tout cas, je crois que ce chapitre va vous rendre triste :'( . Pour être honnête, j'ai pleuré en écrivant, ce qui est assez rare. Bon, j'arrête de blablater loll

Réponses aux reviews : LittleFlicka ( Coucou mangeuse de chat ! ;) Désolé pour l'attente et heureusement que tu étais là pour me convaincre de le poster aujourd'hui. Tu as raison, Jaime est moins antipathique parce que dans la série, il est sous l'emprise de sa sœur alors que dans ma fic, il s'en est défait. C'est un homme meilleur sans sa garce de sœur. Ah, Jon... Je n'avais pas le choix, malheureusement... Je torture tous les personnages sans exception ;) , mais tu as raison, je vais arranger ça, même si je pense que ça va pas vraiment s'arranger, en fait. Adélys va encore vivre des galères, et elle en sortira changé. Oh, Tyrion ! Je l'adore trop ! Ce personnage est l'un de mes préférés et franchement, si il le tue dans la série, je regarde plus. Il est tellement rusé et c'est comme ça que je le représente. Et bien entendu, il apprécie toutes les personnes qui déteste sa sœur ( Adélys, Jon). L'idée de la beuverie m'est venue en dormant mdrr. Rêver d'une beuverie... Suis-je normale ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt ! )

Ginger-Furie ( Coucou ma fan préféré ! J'ai fait un effort sur leur manière de parler et je pense que je me suis bien amélioré dans le chapitre 10 puisque j'emploie des mots typique du moyen-âge. Oh, moi aussi je craque pour le Jaime que j'ai représenté. Ça serait cool s'il était un peu plus comme ça dans la série. Surtout s'il laisse tomber sa garce de sœur ! Merci pour ta review ;) et à bientôt ! )

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 :**

L'heure de mon départ était imminente. Malgré mes protestations, je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'aurais voulu rester au chevet de Bran encore un peu, mais la reine voulait absolument rentrer. J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas m'en prendre à elle. Bran... Depuis une quinzaine de jours, il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. D'après le mestre, son état était stable et il n'était plus entre la vie et la mort. Toute la famille Stark fut rassurée, ou presque... Bran n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire et qui sait s'il se réveillerait. En fait, même s'il se réveillait, il ne redeviendrait jamais celui qu'il était avant. Il serait handicapé. Jamais il ne pourrait remarcher. Quand Catelyn m'avait annoncé ça, j'avais fondu en larmes. Ce pauvre enfant plein de vie, il adorait grimper. Il venait de perdre quelque chose qui handicapera toute sa vie. D'après Catelyn, il était impossible que Bran ai pu tomber ou glisser, alors elle est immédiatement venu à la conclusion qu'il avait été poussé de la tour où il avait grimpé. Par qui ? Les Lannister, d'après elle. Je n'étais pas de cet avis. Sauf peut-être à propos de Cersei. Elle en était bien capable. En tout cas, il était impossible que Jaime et Tyrion aient pu faire ceci. Je ne les connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais j'étais persuader qu'ils en étaient incapables. Pourtant, il fallait avouer que parfois les apparences étaient trompeuses...

Je préparais mes affaires depuis une heure, les larmes aux yeux. J'allais devoir quitter cet endroit... Malgré l'apparente froideur des lieux, Winterfell avait été pour moi merveilleux. C'était devenu mon chez moi. Malheureusement, je devais le quitter pour un lieu que je ne connaissais même pas. Pour un lieu où une c****** de reine voulait ma peau. J'allais devoir quitter Robb, Catelyn, Rickon et Bran. Et puis, il y avait Jon aussi. Il allait faire un petit bout de chemin avec le cortège royal mais l'heure des adieux allaient bien vite arriver. Comment pourrais-je lui dire au revoir ? Je ne savais même pas si j'en aurais la force. Et tout ça à cause de cette maudite reine ! Je la détestais tellement que même sa vue m'insupportai. Les éloges que les bardes faisaient d'elle n'étaient que des mensonges. La reine Cersei Baratheon n'était qu'une infâme garce manipulatrice. Son fils, Joffrey, n'était pas mieux. S'il devait monter sur le trône, Westeros ne ferait pas long feu. Il serait un véritable tyran. Personne ne serait épargné. Pour le moment, ce n'étais pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était le départ. Dans quelques heures, je quitterais Winterfell. J'avais encore du mal à concevoir mon départ. Pourtant, j'allais vite devoir m'y faire. Mes adieux allaient être difficiles mais j'étais forte. Je n'étais pas du genre à pleurer en public. Je devais surtout penser que je pourrais pleurer plus tard. Toute seule dans un endroit que je ne connaitrais pas. Malgré tout, je devais rester optimiste et nullement hanté par de mauvaises pensées. J'avais déjà quitté ma maison lorsqu'il l'avait fallu. Je pouvais le refaire.

Un coup à la porte me sortit de mes pensées. Qui osait m'interrompre alors que j'avais demandé à rester seule ? Curieuse et agacé, j'ouvris la porte, laissant entrer Jaime dans ma chambre.

- Ça va ? S'enquit-il en me détaillant.

J'hochai la tête distraitement en rejoignant l'autre bout de ma chambre pour continuer à rassembler mes affaires. Je lui tournais le dos.

- Tu devrais lui parler, m'affirme-t-il.

Je compris tout de suite qu'il parlait de Jon.

- Il ne voudra pas me parler, rétorquai-je en refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de mes yeux.

- Adélys... Vous vous torturez pour rien. Vous êtes tous les deux malheureux alors que vous pourriez arranger les choses. Vous êtes tellement têtu tous les deux ! J'ai demandé à Jon de venir te voir et il m'a carrément dit « d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ». Vas-tu me dire la même chose ? Je n'ai pas très envie d'être encore remballer. Adélys ! M'apostropha-t-il en voyant que je ne réagissais pas, bon sang, tu es encore plus têtu que lui ! Lui, il m'a répondu, même si ce n'était pas très agréable. Le silence est pire, tu sais. J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur...

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui répondre. C'était déjà assez compliquer comme ça.

- Adélys, je t'en prie, va le voir. Vous ne devez pas vous séparer en mauvais terme.

Il avait raison mais je ne pouvais pas aller le voir.

- Pourquoi les choses ne sont-elles pas différentes ? M'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien n'est jamais comme nous le voudrions.

Je me retournai pour le dévisager. Il avait la tête baissée vers le sol, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je vois son expression.

- Jaime, l'appelai-je doucement .

Il leva la tête vers moi, je fus quelque peu déçu de le voir inexpressif. A quoi m'attendais-je ? Je l'ignorais. Je poursuivi tout de même :

- Je ne peux pas lui parler. Il me renverrait. Il croit que je l'ai trahi, et... En quelque sorte, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je veux dire, je lui avais dit l'aimer et voilà que je me marie à un autre. Je peux facilement comprendre ce qu'il ressent. A sa place, je ferais la même chose. Pour lui, je ne suis plus qu'une traître qui s'est servi de lui. Même si je lui expliquais mes véritables motivations, qu'il connaît déjà, je crois. Il ne comprendrait pas tout de suite. Il lui faut du temps pour comprendre et réfléchir, mais il sera trop tard. Nous ne serons plus ensemble. On sera séparera par des centaines de kilomètres. Si seulement il ne pouvait y avoir que ça, avec ses vœux à la Garde de Nuit, ce sera encore pire. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais de toute ma vie. Il sera inaccessible. Je le serais sûrement aussi à cause de la reine. Bon sang ! Si je n'avais pas quitté Essos, les choses auraient été différentes. Je serais en ce moment même en train de réfléchir à un plan pour reconquérir Westeros avec Viserys et Daenerys. J'aurais eu une vie carrément différente mais j'aurais toujours mon libre arbitre. Aucune reine ne m'aurait forcé à quelque chose. Je pourrais toujours lire des heures durant dans l'immense bibliothèque d'Ilyrio. J'aurais pu chevaucher mon fidèle destrier, maintenant mort, dans les plaines sauvages d'Essos. Ma vie aurait été totalement différente. Certes, j'aurais été mariée à mon oncle, mais ça m'aurait épargné d'être manipuler par une garce de reine manipulatrice et avide de pouvoir. Si je n'étais pas partie, je n'aurais pas rencontré la famille Stark, Jon, Tyrion et même toi. Cela aurait été dommage. Pourtant, ma liberté me manque. Je ne voyais que par elle, autrefois. Je me dressais contre tous ceux qui voulaient me la retirer. Et maintenant, je ne peux plus. On m'a enchaîné à un destin que je ne voulais pas. On m'a enlevé ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Je ne reconnais plus ce monde dans lequel je vis.

Je me retournai vers la fenêtre pour regarder les villageois passer en contrebas.

- Je voulais juste être heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime. Seulement, mon fichu destin en a décidé autrement. Je suis tellement chanceuse qu'il se trouve que l'homme que j'aime est mon frère ! A peine arrivé à Westeros, les ennuis m'assaillent déjà. Moi qui devais aller directement au Mur... Je n'y aurais même pas été. Je suis tellement chanceuse, qu'un sombre-loup me prend pour son dîner. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça ! Rester à Essos m'aurait épargné une perte de mémoire, un amour impossible, ma rencontre avec cette MAUDITE reine que je hais tellement que ça me fait mal, un passé qui ne veut pas révéler ses secrets et une stupide quête d'identité qui ne mène à rien ! Ma vie n'est qu'un enchaînement de malchance. La meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver, c'est la mort...

J'entendis Jaime venir vers moi. Il me retourna vivement et me plaqua contre un mur. Surprise, je retenais mon souffle.

- Ne dis pas ça, Adélys, répliqua-t-il d'un ton réprobateur, la mort est trop définitive pour être la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver. Que fais-tu de ton enfant, Elaenna ? Celle qu'on t'a enlevé à la naissance. L'as-tu oublié ? Ne penses-tu pas à Daenerys ? Qu'est-ce que son frère lui a fait ? Est-ce qu'elle est heureuse ? Penses-tu à Jon ? Même s'il pense que tu l'as trahi, ta mort le fera probablement souffrir. Et les Stark ? N'ont-ils pas tout fait pour t'aider ? Ne tiennent-ils pas à toi ? Et Tyrion ? Il te considère déjà comme sa sœur et il est prêt à tout pour t'aider. Et moi ? Crois-tu que ta mort ne me ferait rien ? Il y a beaucoup de personne qui tienne à toi et qui ne veulent pas te voir partir. Tu es importante dans ce monde en tant que dernières Targaryen mais aussi parce que tu es beaucoup apprécié. Certes, ta vie n'a pas toujours été rose et elle ne l'est toujours pas, mais tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses. (Il me prit les mains). Tu as ce pouvoir entre tes mains. Tu as un pouvoir sur la reine, ma sœur, qu'elle n'aura jamais sur toi. Tu es plus forte qu'elle et tu l'a vaincra lorsque le moment sera venu. Je crois en toi. Ta liberté, tu l'as retrouveras et je t'y aiderai.

- Je suis tellement égoïste ! Je n'ai même pas pensé à ma fille. Mais, est-ce que je la retrouverais un jour ? On me l'a enlevé dans un but précis et on ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. Je pense tout le temps à Daenerys. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. J'ai seulement deux mois de plus qu'elle. J'ai toujours été là pour elle et vice-versa. Elle était ma confidente donc elle sait tout de moi. Jon me déteste maintenant. Je le connais moins que les autres Targaryen mais il a une place spéciale dans mon cœur. C'est mon frère et en même temps, l'homme que j'aime. Il est celui qui détient mon cœur et mon âme entre ses mains. Il peut faire n'importe quoi de moi. Quant au Stark, ils sont comme ma seconde famille. D'ailleurs, peut-être le sont-ils. Si Lyanna Stark est ma mère alors ils le seraient mais comment savoir ? Je ne peux être sûre de rien. Tyrion m'est très précieux. Je l'aime beaucoup et je pourrais passer des heures à discuter ou boire avec lui. Nous sommes très proches mentalement et parfois, je me demande si je ne serais pas une copie de lui version féminine. Et toi... Toi, tu seras bientôt mon mari. Un homme que je croyais être mon ennemi, mais qui finalement ne l'est pas. J'avais tort à ton sujet.

Je détournai le regard lorsque je le vis sourire.

- Quant à savoir si je suis importante, continuai-je sérieusement, je ne pense pas. Oui, je suis une des dernières Targaryen de ce monde, mais je ne suis pas une prétendante au trône. Seuls les enfants d'Aerys peuvent prétendre au pouvoir. Je ne viens qu'en troisième dans la succession. Le pouvoir ne me reviendra jamais. De toute façon, je n'en veux pas. Et puis, si ça se trouve, Jon peut même passer avant moi dans la succession. Les garçons sont prioritaires. Et encore, Jon et moi sommes des bâtards, alors ce n'est même pas sûr que nous pourrions prétendre au trône. Tu vois, je ne suis pas importante.

- Mais tu as un destin à accomplir. C'est ce qui fait que tu es importante.

- Tout le monde a quelque chose à accomplir. Sinon, nous ne serions pas sur cette terre. Je veux dire... Tout le monde fait quelque chose durant sa vie, tout le monde laisse une trace de son passage sur terre. Par exemple, Daena Targaryen est une inconnue dans l'histoire de Westeros et pourtant, elle était comme moi : sauvage, vive, obstinée, elle aimait la chasse, l'archerie, l'équitation. Elle était une Targaryen banale, invisible. Elle était mariée à son frère, Baelor, mais leur mariage n'a jamais été consommé. Il l'a enfermé avec ses deux autres sœurs, Rhaena et Elaena, dans le Donjon Rouge afin d'éviter les tentations charnelles qu'elles étaient pour lui. Elle a porté une robe blanche jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde sa virginité avec son cousin, qui devint roi plus tard, Aegon IV Targaryen, dont elle eut un bâtard, Daemon. Je connais son histoire seulement grâce aux nombreuses lectures que j'ai faite. Sinon, tu peux interroger n'importe qui, personne ne la connaît. Elle a laissé une trace mais elle était invisible aux yeux des autres. Je suis condamnée à devenir comme elle. Lorsque Viserys ou Daenerys sera sur le trône, je serais invisible. Je serais une Targaryen de plus dans l'histoire. Ce n'est pas un prétendu destin qui changera quelque chose. Tout le monde a un destin, même s'il est différent pour chacun d'entre nous.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Jaime se contenta d'opiner de la tête. J'aimais bien avoir des joutes verbales avec lui. Je finissais toujours par avoir le dernier mot.

- Écoute, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne regrettes pas après de ne pas avoir été lui parler, me dit-il, je ne voudrais pas te voir ronger par les regrets.

- Au fond, tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Si je ne lui parle pas, je m'en voudrais.

Il hocha la tête et m'offrit un petit sourire.

- Je... Je vais aller le voir. Où l'as-tu vu ?

- Il était dans les écuries.

J'acquiesçai, pour le remercier. J'embrassai sa joue avec hâte. Lorsque je le quittai, il souriait.

Je couru à travers les couloirs, essayant de me souvenir où les écuries se trouvaient. Dans ma hâte, je bousculai Joffrey à qui je lançai un vague «pardon» sans même m'arrêter. Il me regarda passer, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Enfin, façon de parler... Bref, je continuai à courir jusqu'à la cour du château. Une fois dehors, j'eu un peu de mal à me repérer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais mais j'avais été rarement aux écuries. Je n'ai rien contre l'équitation, au contraire, par manque d'occasion. C'était la dernière fois que j'y allais...

Lorsque je passai la porte, je remarquai tout de suite que Jon était bien là. Assis au pied d'un poteau, il donnait des morceaux de pommes à son cheval. Je profitai du fait qu'il ne m'ait pas remarqué pour l'admirer quelques minutes. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour pouvoir lui parler. Malheureusement, il a dû se rendre compte que quelqu'un le regardait puisqu'il a tourné la tête vers moi. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise de le laisser tranquille, je pris son silence comme une invitation.

- J'aimerais te parler, Jon.

Toujours silencieux, il se retourna vers son cheval et lui tendit sa pomme qu'il engouffra. Doucement, je suis entrée dans l'écurie pour venir m'asseoir en face de lui.

- Jon, l'appelai-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, inexpressif. Lord Stark m'avait prévenu qu'il pouvait être très rancunier et têtu. Il avait vu juste !

- Je sais que tu crois que je t'ai trahi, que je me suis servi de toi, mais tu fais erreur. Je t'aime, crois-moi. Simplement, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu as bien vu que la reine s'est servie de mon identité pour me forcer à me marier avec Jaime, tout comme elle s'est servi de la tienne pour te forcer à prendre le noir. Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais resté avec toi. Je ne t'aurais pas quitté et je t'aurais épousé quand la reconquête des Targaryens aurait eu lieu. Mais... Mais... Je n'y peux rien, Tu dois me croire ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'apprendrait de cette manière. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'espionnerait. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Je sais, je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Même si tu ne le dit pas, je sais que tu le penses. Tu as bien raison. J'ai eu tort de penser que la reine ne s'en prendrait pas à moi. Dès qu'elle m'a vu et m'a parlé, elle s'est mise en tête de m'évincer. Elle est prête à tout pour m'écarter du pouvoir. Nous sommes une menace pour elle. Toi et moi, nous sommes les derniers Targaryen de ce monde... ou presque... Et c'est pour ça qu'elle nous craint. Si tu ne veux pas aller à la Garde de Nuit, j'ai un moyen de la faire chanter. Si tu veux, même si je pense que tu n'y renonceras pas. Ta décision est prise et il est trop tard pour te faire changer d'avis. Mais, j'aurais tellement voulu...

- Adélys...

- Que les choses soient différentes...

- Adélys...

- Et qu'on reste ensembles...

- Adélys !

Je me tus. Il était toujours inexpressif. Je craignais qu'il ne m'envoie sur les roses.

- Il est trop tard pour changer les choses et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va s'arranger entre nous. Nous sommes frère et sœur avant tout, maintenant. Rien d'autre. Nous ne pouvons plus être autre chose. Toi et moi, ce n'est plus envisageable. J'ai enfin compris que l'amour ne fait pas tout. Et puis, tu seras bientôt mariée au Lannister. On ne se reverra pas avant très longtemps. Peut-être même jamais... Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions continuer. La reine a gagné. Nous sommes des imbéciles et elle a réussi à nous séparer alors qu'on venait juste de se retrouver. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir une sœur auparavant, mais lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que j'avais un lien avec toi. Je l'ai senti. C'était très fort, intense. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais imaginé non plus que mes parents étaient Lyanna Stark et Rhaegar Targaryen. Tu as bouleversé ma vie de bien des manières. Mais chaque chose a une fin, et c'est ici que notre histoire prend fin, Adélys.

Une main sur la poitrine, je senti mon cœur se briser lentement... trop lentement à mon goût. Une forte douleur m'assaillit sans que je puisse la réprimer. La douleur était insoutenable.

- Alors, tu vas juste m'oublier, c'est ça ? Marmonnai-je, la gorge nouée.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je me levai brusquement, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais mon cœur ne m'avait fait si mal. J'avais tellement mal... Je ne sentais plus que ça. J'étais envahi par un profond désespoir et une tristesse dans laquelle j'aurais pu me noyer. J'arrivais à peine à respirer tant ma gorge était nouée. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir tout oublier. Oublier tout ce qui venait de ce produite depuis mon départ d'Essos. Je n'aurais jamais autant souffert, même si j'aurais été l'épouse de mon oncle.

- Alors... J'ai été ravie... de te connaître, mon frère, lançai-je difficilement avant de tourner les talons et de sortir des écuries.

A peine fus-je sorti que je le vis me rejoindre en courant. Il m'arrêta et m'obligea à le regarder.

- Ne me fais pas tes adieux de cette manière, Adélys.

- Et comment veux-tu que je les fasse ?! Ne crois-tu pas que c'est déjà assez dur ? J'échangerais n'importe quoi, même mon âme, pour ne pas avoir à faire ça ! Je serais même prête à commettre un meurtre ou à me tuer pour ne pas le faire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi, ici. Revivre des centaines, des milliers de fois, la nuit que nous avons passés ensemble. Pouvoir me blottir contre ton torse comme avant, mais c'est impossible. Je suis maudite ! Je ne connaîtrais plus jamais le bonheur d'être dans tes bras. Je serais condamnée à errer comme une âme en peine à Port-Réal sous le regard satisfait de cette pétasse de reine. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais la tuer, la faire mourir à petit feu ! Bon sang ! De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant rêvé de tuer quelqu'un. Cette maudite salope me gâche la vie, me retire ma liberté ! Notre liberté ! Je ne peux même pas la faire payer. Si je la tuais, là maintenant, pourrais-je rester avec toi ? Dis-moi que oui ! Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas partir... Je ne veux pas partir ! (Je me laissai tomber au sol). Ce monde n'est pas le mien. Les dieux me laissent tomber. Ma misérable vie ne les intéresse pas. (Il s'accroupit à côté de moi). Pitié, réprime cette douleur qui me broie le cœur ! Fais-la taire ! Ou tue-moi ! Fais quelque chose ! (Il m'attira contre son torse). Je ne veux plus la sentir... Je veux pouvoir tout oublier. Pouvoir recommencer ma vie et réussir là où j'ai échoué. Ne jamais venir à Westeros. Je suis sûre que ma vie n'en aurait été que meilleure. Certes, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré, mais mon cœur serait toujours entier. Je serais resté saine. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à regretter notre rencontre. C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, j'en suis consciente. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je fasse mes adieux. Que je fasse mes adieux à la plus belle période de ma vie. Que je tourne la page et que je commence à en écrire une autre. Je n'ai plus le choix. Le temps me manquent et tout ce que je voudrais, c'est rester là, contre toi, toute ma vie. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est rester avec toi. Me réveiller chaque matin à tes cotés et sentir ton doux parfum qui me rend dingue. Passer mes journées avec toi. Avoir des enfants avec toi. Me marier avec toi. Finir ma vie avec toi. Je voudrais tout faire avec toi. Mais c'est impossible ! (Les larmes inondèrent mes joues). Je ne veux pas te quitter, je ne veux pas partir sans toi. Reste avec moi !... Emmène-moi au Mur si ça te chante mais ne me laisse pas emmener par cette pute de reine qui ne cherche qu'à m'écarter du pouvoir. Ne la laisse pas me détruire à petit feu. Je t'en prie, Jon ! Elle attend le moment parfait pour pouvoir me tuer. Je le sais, je le sens. Personne ne pourra m'épargner ça. Je suis maudite ! Tout le monde me dit que j'ai un destin à accomplir. Eh bien, mon destin, c'est de mourir. Et pourquoi pas ici, maintenant ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Mon cœur est en miette, mon âme n'est plus qu'un souvenir, et ma raison menace de s'éteindre. Ma personne toute entière ne sera plus jamais la même. La stupide crétine répondant au nom d'Adélys Targaryen, fille du prince-dragon Rhaegar Targaryen et d'une prétendue inconnue qui est peut-être Lyanna Stark, n'obéira plus à cet absurde destin qui lui gâche la vie. Si j'ai quelque chose à accomplir... Eh bien, ce sera sans moi. J'en ai marre d'être prise pour une imbécile !

- Tu sais, la vie n'est pas comme on le voudrait. Elle est toujours différente de ce que l'on espère. Il y a toujours des obstacles, des embûches. Et tu ne peux rien faire à ça. Il est impossible de ne jamais souffrir. Mais tu verras, avec le temps, tu iras mieux. Tu oublieras cette douleur. Tu vas guérir progressivement. Jaime t'y aideras. Il sera là pour toi, comme j'aurais dû l'être. Avec le temps, tu finiras par l'aimer. Peut-être même que tu l'aimes déjà. (Je frémis). Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur exactement, alors je ne peux le dire à ta place. J'espère que tu seras heureuse.

- Heureuse ? Comment veux-tu que je sois heureuse sans toi ? Tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur. C'est toi qui détiens mon cœur, mon âme, mon existence. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Rien de plus qu'une coquille vide. C'est ce que je serais après ton départ. Avant de te rencontrer, ma vie était une nuit sans fin. Tu m'as apporté la lumière, la clarté. Tu es devenu mon soleil et ma lune. Quand on se quittera, la nuit recommencera pour moi. Tu sais, tu étais mon ancre, la seule personne à qui je me référais. Mais, maintenant, qui le seras ? Je serais seule face au monde. Je ne tiendrais pas dix ans avant d'être tué. Je vais avoir des ennemis partout, même dans mon entourage. Je serais trahie, humiliée... Je le sens. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regrette cette faculté de pouvoir sentir les choses. Ça rend tout difficile. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais... J'ai peur. J'ai peur de mon avenir parce que je sais qu'il ne finira pas bien.

Je n'avais jamais dit à personne que je ressentais ça. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de révéler mes intuitions. Je préférais les garder pour moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'utilise pour que je puisse sentir les choses. Seules quelques personnes connaissaient ma faculté et aucun de n'avait poussé à leur dire quelque chose. Heureusement... Parce que ce que je sens est la plupart du temps centré sur moi. Je n'étais pas égoïste, au contraire, mais c'était comme ça.

- Ne soit pas si pessimiste, me conseilla Jon. Tu ne dois pas penser à ton avenir de cette façon. Ton... intuition peut se tromper.

Jamais mon intuition ne s'était trompée. Elle était fiable. Si je sens quelque chose, je suis sûre que ça va arriver.

- Toi aussi, il va t'arriver quelque chose, rétorquai-je avec une pointe de tristesse. Je l'ai senti la tout première fois que je t'ai vu. Nous avons tous les deux un avenir tragique. Mais si je dois mourir pour assurer le retour de ma famille à Westeros, je le ferais volontiers. Un sacrifice n'est rien par rapport à une grande cause. J'en suis consciente, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de la mort alors même que je l'ai administré bien des fois à des personnes qui en avaient peur aussi.

- Comment c'est ? Tuer, je veux dire.

- C'est horrible et jouissif en même temps. La première fois, tu es rongé par les regrets mais si tu tues une seconde fois, tu prends un véritable plaisir à le faire et je crois, que c'est ce qui effraie le plus. Tuer quelqu'un, un être humain qui avait de la famille, un père, une mère, peut-être des enfants, et prendre plaisir à faire ça, il y a de quoi être effrayer. Mais toi qui seras à la Garde de Nuit, tu vas vite t'y faire. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix. Ce sera vivre ou mourir.

Il hocha la tête distraitement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, sûrement.

- Au Mur, la vie est très dure, lui expliquai-je, tu ne vis pas, en fait, tu dois survivre. La mort y est omniprésente. Chaque jour, tu risqueras ta vie. Tu seras entouré de criminels, comme des voleurs, des violeurs, qui pour éviter la mort ou l'amputation d'un membre, prennent le noir. Il y aura sûrement d'autre bâtards aussi et des gens hantés par leurs passés.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Tyrion. Il est très intelligent. En fait, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi intelligent de toute ma vie. Et le plus marrant, c'est qu'il arrive à se moquer de sa sœur sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Il eut un petit sourire sans joie. J'aimais le voir sourire mais il ne voulait pas me faire ce plaisir.

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec les Lannister, remarqua-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Tyrion et Jaime, tu veux dire. Parce que la reine, je fais tout pour l'éviter, (Il hocha la tête). Ils sont ma famille maintenant, même si je ne l'ai pas choisi. Les Stark sont ma famille, eux aussi.

Il allait répondre lorsque l'on entendit des pas près de nous.

- Ah, Jon, tu es là ! S'exclama Robb. Oh... Je dérange ?

Jon secoua la tête.

- Oncle Benjen te cherche. Il est l'heure de partir.

Robb me jeta un regard attristé. Il savait très bien que je redoutais ce départ.

- J'ai des adieux à faire, soupira Jon en lançant un regard à la fenêtre de la chambre de Bran.

Robb comprit aussitôt. Moi aussi je devais faire mes adieux à Bran. Il était toujours dans le coma. Comment réagirait-il s'il se réveillait un jour et qu'il découvrait que tout le monde fut parti ? Sûrement assez mal mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

- Dans ce cas, je dirais que je ne t'ai pas vu, sourit avec complicité Robb. Tu vas me manquer, Snow.

- Toi aussi, Stark.

Et ils s'enlacèrent comme deux frères. Enfin, c'est un peu ce qu'ils étaient. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, une profonde tristesse pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux.

- Adélys, c'est moi que tu aurais dû épouser ! Ria-t-il en m'entraînant dans une forte étreinte.

Il riait mais je suis sûre qu'il était sérieux en disant ça. Je me contentai de sourire.

- Tu me l'a pas demander, le taquinai-je en commençant à le chatouiller.

Jon m'avait dit que c'était son point faible. C'était bien pratique. Robb se tortillait dans tous les sens, essayant de m'échapper. Si le contexte avait été différent, j'aurais éclaté de rire mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me contentais de rire doucement et c'était pareil pour Jon et Robb. La tristesse gâchait un peu nos derniers moments. Rien qu'en pensant que je ne les reverrais peut-être jamais me brisait le cœur. J'arrêtai de chatouiller Robb pour l'entraîner avec Jon dans une forte étreinte. Ils me serrèrent contre eux.

- Vous allez beaucoup me manquer les gars, soufflai-je en retenant mes larmes.

- Toi aussi, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Je les ai serrés plus fort, les étouffant presque. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de les quitter. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans eux ? Jon était l'amour de ma vie, mon repère dans ce monde, l'unique personne qui avait touché mon cœur. Robb était un très bon ami. Je n'oublierais jamais les soirs passés dans sa chambre à parler de tout et de rien.

- Je crois qu'il est temps..., soupira Jon en me jetant un regard triste.

Mon sourire quitta mon visage.

- Tu as raison.

J'enlaçai une dernière fois Robb, peut-être pour la dernière fois de ma vie... Lorsque je fis part de ça à Robb, il m'assura qu'on se reverrait un jour. Il me le promit même. Je ne savais pas s'il pourrait tenir sa promesse pour être honnête. D'après mon expérience, je savais qu'on était jamais maître de son destin alors il ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude que l'on se reverrait.

- J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, lui fis-je avant d'embrasser sa joue.

On se sépara avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Au revoir, Stark, lui lançai-je avec un petit sourire en commençant à suivre Jon qui partait.

- Au revoir, Targaryen !

Et il partit avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Je suivi Jon en essayant de retenir mes larmes difficilement. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir aussi mal en quittant Robb. Je m'étais habitué à sa présence, à ses blagues parfois douteuse et à nos longues conversations. Comment pourrais-je m'habituer à vivre à la cour à Port-Réal ? Là où la reine pourra me manipuler, là où il fait beaucoup plus chaud qu'à Winterfell... J'aurais tellement voulu rester vivre ici. C'est un endroit tellement agréable ! Plus agréable que ce que tout le monde pense.

- Adélys ! M'appela Jon en me retenant par le bras.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu les escaliers que je m'apprêtais à descendre la tête la première. Heureusement que Jon était là, sinon je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde.

- Merci, Jon.

Il me répondit par un signe de tête. Il me prit la main doucement et m'entraîna vers la chambre de Bran. Je profitai de ce contact autant que je le pouvais. Bientôt, je ne pourrais plus... Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Bran fut court. La porte de sa chambre était entre-ouverte alors je n'eus qu'à la pousser. La chambre était assez grande avec un immense lit au milieu de la pièce où Bran était. Lady Catelyn Stark se trouvait assise sur une chaise juste à côté du lit de l'enfant. Lorsqu'elle vit Jon, elle ne sembla pas tout de suite le reconnaître.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, bâtard ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre et indifférente.

Incrédule, je regardai Lady Catelyn jeter un regard méprisant à Jon.

- Je voulais voir Bran. Lui dire au revoir.

Imperturbable, elle reporta son attention sur Bran.

- Eh bien, c'est fait. Maintenant, va-t'en.

- Lady Stark ! M'écriai-je, révoltée.

Je vis Jon regarder la porte, pensant à fuir, alors que Catelyn était tellement surprise par mon éclat, qu'elle ne se focalisait que sur moi.

- S'il vous plaît, la pria Jon.

Jon regretta bien vite d'avoir attiré son attention sur lui lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux perçants de sa belle-mère. J'attrapai sa main à la hâte et le tira dans la chambre pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

- Je t'ai dit de partir. Nous ne voulons pas de toi ici.

Je pressai ma main dans celle de Jon, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait se défendre. Il n'était plus seul face à elle, j'étais là.

- Bran est mon frère, dit-il avec une certaine assurance qui me surprit assez.

- Me faut-il appeler les gardes ?

- Faites, riposta-t-il avec un air de défi, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de le voir.

Il me tira jusqu'au lit de Bran, tout en veillant à interposer le lit entre Catelyn et lui. Lorsque je m'intéressai enfin à Bran, je cru me trouver face à un inconnu. Son visage n'était plus du tout le même. En fait, il avait carrément la peau sur les os. Cette vision me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je revoyais encore cet enfant plein de vie qui grimpait partout sans même avoir peur de tomber... La chute qu'il avait faite lui donnait un air de pantin désarticulé. Il semblait même mort. Pourtant, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, seul signe que la vie continuait à l'habiter.

- Bran, fit doucement Jon en caressant les cheveux de son petit frère. Pardonne-moi de n'être pas venu plus tôt. J'avais peur.

Lorsque je vis des larmes ruisselé sur ses joues, mon cœur se serra.

- Ne meurs pas, Bran. Je t'en prie. Nous attendons tous ton réveil. Moi, Robb, Adélys, les filles, tout le monde...

Lady Stark regardait, inexpressive. Le loup de Bran se mit à hurler, me faisant frissonner.

- Il me faut partir, maintenant, reprit-il en essuyant les quelques larmes qui parsemaient ses joues. Oncle Benjen attend. Je dois aller vers le Nord, au Mur. Dès aujourd'hui. Avant que la neige ne vienne.

Essuyant les larmes qui avaient de nouveau coulés sur ses joues, il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Bran. Jon me céda ensuite sa place, me laissant le loisir de lui dire au revoir.

- Bran, si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qui t'est arrivé... Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et éviter que cela ne t'arrive... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois sans craindre de te casser. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi mignon, malin et génial que toi. Tu es un enfant extraordinaire que j'aurais aimé avoir. Parfois, je t'identifie à ma fille perdue, Elaenna. J'aimerais qu'elle soit comme toi. (Je laissai quelques larmes couler sur mes joues). Il est probable que l'on ne se revoit plus jamais, mais... Je refuse d'y croire. Je pense que le destin nous réunira. Toi et moi avons quelque chose à accompli ensemble, je le sens. Je sais que tu vas t'en remettre. Tu es fort. Tu t'en remettras, mais... tu ne seras plus jamais le même. Pourtant, tu sauras t'y adapter. Je te connais. Ce n'est pas une chute qui pourra t'arrêter. Tes aventures viennent juste de commencer.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis Lady Stark me dévisager avec une certaine attention. Elle devait se demander de quoi je parlais. Habituellement, je lui aurais expliqué mais je l'ignorai, reportant mon attention sur le petit.

- Je... Il est l'heure pour moi de partir. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais sache que tu auras toujours une place spécial dans mon cœur et que j'attends avec impatience le moment où le destin nous réunira.

J'ai essuyé les larmes qui maculaient mes joues avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les joues de Bran.

- Guéris vite, Bran.

Je touchais une dernière fois ses cheveux soyeux que je m'étais prise à caresser plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était encore... en vie, si je puis dire, comme s'il était mon fils.

- Je voulais le garder près de moi, murmura Lady Stark.

Intrigué, je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle ne s'adressait pas à moi, mais à Jon. J'en étais sûre même si elle ne regardait personne en particulier.

- Je l'ai demandé dans mes prières, chuchota-t-elle. Il était mon garçon à moi. Je me suis rendue dans les septuaire, et à sept reprises, j'ai imploré les sept faces du dieu pour que Ned se ravise et ne m'en prive pas. Il arrive que les prières soient exaucées.

Déconcertée, je jetai un coup d'œil à Jon qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Je voyais qu'il hésitait à lui répondre.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, bredouilla-t-il.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Catelyn lui jeta un regard venimeux qui le fit baisser les yeux.

- Je n'ai que faire de ton absolution, bâtard.

Elle se mit à bercer une main de Bran. Comment pouvait-on être aussi dure et douce en même temps ? Il fallait que je réagisse.

- Ça, je m'en doute ! Lançai-je.

Abasourdi, elle leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard n'exprimait aucune émotion.

- Je ne parle pas à toi, Adélys.

- Je sais, mais quand vous dites «bâtard», je me sens aussi concernée. Je vous rappelle que j'en suis une et que j'ai le même père que Jon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous l'intimidez lui et pas moi. Certes, vous le détestez parce que vous pensiez qu'il était le fils de Lord Stark et donc, par conséquent, un enfant de lui qui n'était pas de vous, mais il ne l'est pas. Jon est le fils de Rhaegar Targaryen et Lyanna Stark. Lord Stark a fait passer Jon pour son fils afin de le protéger. Si le monde avait su qu'il était le fils du prince-dragon et de Lyanna, on aurait essayé de l'assassiner. C'était le vœu de Lyanna que Jon soit recueilli par son frère parce qu'elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger. C'était le meilleur moyen. A sa place, vous auriez sûrement fait la même chose. Votre mari ne vous a pas trompé avec qui que ce soit alors vous n'avez plus à détester Jon. Soyez indulgente avec lui. Il ne vous a jamais causé de tort.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je crois bien que si. Vous allez sûrement me dire que cela ne me regarde pas mais je tiens à vous rappeler que Jon est mon frère. Il est une partie de moi, je suis une partie de lui. Sa douleur et sa tristesse sont les miennes. Ses problèmes sont les miens.

Lady Stark soupira longuement et bruyamment.

- Si tu le dit, souffla-t-elle.

- Au revoir, Lady Stark. Puissent les dieux exaucer vos prières.

Nous atteignîmes la porte lorsque Lady Stark rappela Jon. Je le vis se retourner avec une certaine tension. Elle le dévisagea comme s'il était un inconnu.

- Oui ?

- Ç'aurait dû être toi, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Sur ce, elle reporta son attention sur Bran et se mit à sangloter. Trop choquée pour bouger, je restai pétrifier sur place. Jon dû me tirer par la main pour me sortir de la chambre de Bran. A peine sortie, j'éclatai en sanglots. Jon me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. J'étais forte mais je rester une femme.

- J'en ai marre de devoir dire au revoir à tout le monde ! Hurlai-je, attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui nous entouraient, dans la cour. Je dois encore voir Rickon, Theon et… toi… Plus tard.

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui, me caressant les cheveux tendrement. Il essayait de me rassurer, en vain. J'avais peur, la tristesse m'envahissait et je me sentais désespérée. Mais je savais que le pire était à venir. Le départ serait bien pire...

- Va dire au revoir à Rickon et Theon, me dit-il en s'écartant de moi, on se rejoint après aux écuries.

J'hochai la tête puis l'embrassai avant de le quitter avec regret. Je couru à travers le château pour rejoindre Mestre Luwin qui gardait Rickon. Je croisai au passage la reine, que j'ignorai, et Benjen Stark, qui me retint par le bras.

- As-tu vu Jon ? S'enquiert-il.

- Non. J'envisage de le trouver après avoir vu Rickon et Theon.

- Tu lui ressembles.

Hum… Ressembler à qui ? En voyant la lueur de tristesse qui envahissait ses yeux, j'ai compris qu'il parlait de Lyanna.

- Tout le monde me le dit, lui assurai-je, mais je ne sais pas si elle est ma mère.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider. Je te raconterai son histoire lorsque nous serons sur la route. En attendant, va faire tes adieux.

Je consenti et repartit. Il me fallut deux minutes pour atteindre la chambre de Rickon. A peine entrée, il me sauta dans les bras.

- J'ai cru que tu étais parti sans dire au revoir.

- Je n'aurais pu le faire, Rickon.

Doucement, je le reposai au sol avant de m'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur. Je le regardai avec une certaine tendresse que je me réservai aux enfants.

- Tu es un enfant tellement doux et affectueux. Tu ne mérites pas ce qui arrive à ta famille. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute si vous en êtes là. Si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Je n'avais pas prévue de m'arrêter à Winterfell. Je devais aller directement au mur.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui a poussé Bran.

- Toi aussi, tu penses que ce n'est pas un accident ?

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Je soupçonne même la reine.

Je rêve où j'étais en train de me confier à un enfant ?

- Je ne devrais pas te parler de ça. Et si on se faisait un câlin ?

Il oublia tout de suite de quoi on parlait pour me sauter dans les bras.

- Quand je serais plus grand, je t'épouserais, s'exclama-t-il en nouant ses bras autour de mon cou.

J'éclatai de rire. Lorsque son rire se mêla au mien, je le serrais un peu plus fort contre moi.

- Tu vas me manquer, bonhomme.

- Tu pars déjà ?

C'est alors que j'ai remarquai la présence de Mestre Luwin en train de nous regarder de l'autre bout de la pièce avec un petit air attendri.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. On m'attend pour partir à Port-Réal, lui expliquai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, gémit-il.

Je l'écartai de moi pour le dévisager. J'essuyai les quelques larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois accomplir mon destin. Sinon, je resterais.

Je le serrais une dernière fois contre moi avant de me relever.

- Veillez sur lui, mestre Luwin.

Ce dernier opina de la tête.

- Mon petit bonhomme, il faut que j'y aille. Sois fort...pour ta maman. Elle a besoin de toi, Robb aussi.

- Je le serais.

Je souri une dernière fois avant de me diriger vers la porte.

- Au revoir, Rickon, lui fis-je avant de sortir de la pièce.

J'ai dû me faire violence pour retenir mes larmes. C'était trop pour moi, tous ces adieux. J'aimais les Stark et je n'avais pas envie de les quitter. Ils étaient ma famille. Je tenais à eux. L'une des raisons qui faisait que j'avais envie de rester, était un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire à l'encontre de certains d'entre eux. L'hiver venait et il n'épargnerait personne. Surtout pas les Stark.

Je marchais dans les couloirs, les larmes aux yeux, bousculant quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Relevant la tête, je fus surprise de voir Theon. Justement, j'allais me mettre à sa recherche.

- Oh, Adélys, te voilà ! Je te cherchais. Ça va ?

Je secouai la tête. Je n'allais pas bien du tout et le pire était à venir.

- Explique-moi.

Comment expliquer ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là ?

- Hum... Tu sais, j'en ai marre. Je dois dire au revoir à tout le monde. Je dois partir pour une cité que je ne connais pas avec une reine qui va essayer de me tuer. Je vais me marier prochainement et je sens que quelque chose de terrible va avoir lieu.

- Calmes-toi, me chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais rester ici toute ta vie.

- J'aurais bien voulu.

Il me jeta un regard surpris.

- Tu es sérieuse ? L'hiver vient, on entend de plus en plus parler des marcheurs blancs et Winterfell est le dernier rempart contre ces monstres. Malgré tout ça, tu voudrais rester ici ?

- Attention, tu parles comme un Stark.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels.

- J'aurais aimé pratiquer un peu plus l'arc avec toi, dit-il avec regret, tu es une très bonne chasseuse. Il m'aurait fallu une femme comme toi.

Je me surpris à sourire. Theon avait voulu m'épouser mais ce n'était un secret pour personne. Malheureusement pour lui, Jaime avait été plus rapide.

- Theon, quoi qu'il arrive, ne renie pas les Stark. Ils sont ta vraie famille. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras pour satisfaire ton père.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Me demanda-t-il, confus.

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, mais n'oublie jamais ce que je viens de dire. Si tu renie les Stark, tu signes leur perte.

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

- Tu vas me manquer, tu sais, lui fis-je.

Il fit son fameux sourire en coin avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serra tellement fort que j'ai eu du mal à respirer. Lorsque l'on se sépara, il m'embrassa doucement le front.

- Où te rends-tu maintenant ? S'enquit-il

- Je rejoins Jon aux écuries. Nous devons partir.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, en détournant le regard.

- Surtout, Theon, sois prudent. Ne commet jamais l'erreur de renier les Stark.

- Que se passe-t-il, Adélys ? Cela fait trois fois que tu me répètes ça.

- Je sens les choses, rappelle-toi. L'avenir s'ouvre souvent à moi. J'essaye de changer les choses avant qu'elles ne se passent. Lorsque le moment viendras, souviens-toi de mes paroles. Si ton père veut te pousser à te détourner des Stark, ne l'écoutes pas.

Il opina de la tête, assez confus.

- Je dois y aller, maintenant. Le temps me manque. Il est bientôt l'heure pour moi de perdre une partie de mon cœur qui restera ici.

- J'en prendrais soin. Lorsque tu reviendras, tu le retrouveras sain et sauf.

- J'espère bien.

Il fit son fameux sourire.

- J'escompte bien que l'on se revoit un jour, me dit-il.

- Moi aussi.

Je mentais sachant très bien que lui et moi, nous nous reverront jamais. Je le sentais aussi clairement que je respirais. C'était dommage parce que j'appréciais Theon, mais nos chemins étaient différents. Je ne sentais pas ce qui allait lui arriver, mais il allait souffrir terriblement.

- Je t'accompagne aux écuries ? M'interrogea-t-il avec son fameux sourire.

Je lui décrochai mon plus grand sourire, lui faisant comprendre mon accord.

- Allez viens, dit-il en m'entraînant par la main pour sortir du château.

Il me tira doucement jusque dehors puis nous nous mélangèrent au milieu des villageois qui étaient dans la cour. Chacun me regardait avec attention, comme si... Je ne sais pas. Comme s'il me reconnaissait. Mon visage leur était apparemment familier. C'était étonnant puisque je ne me mêlais jamais aux villageois. Je préférais rester loin d'eux. Ce n'était pas de la discrimination sociale, mais plutôt de la prudence. Je me méfiais d'eux pour je-ne-sais quelle raison. Une intuition, peut-être ? Je me le demandais.

- C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas avec nous, fis-je à Theon.

Si je pouvais le surveiller, jamais il ne viendrait à trahir les Stark. Je pourrais empêcher la chute des Stark, mais (parce qu'il y a toujours un mais) c'était impossible.

- Je n'irais jamais à Port-Réal, Adélys. C'est un endroit rempli de gens corrompus où la justice n'existe pas. Personne n'y est en sécurité et il suffit de dire un mot de trop pour être enfermé. Je préfère rester ici. Winterfell est plus tranquille.

J'haussai les épaules. Cela dépend du point de vue. Mais il avait raison Winterfell était plus tranquille.

- On devrait se dépêcher, lui dis-je. J'ai besoin de temps pour faire mes adieux à Jon.

Il m'offrait encore une fois son fameux sourire. Ce sourire allait me manquer.

- Ça s'est arrangé avec lui ? Me demanda-t-il alors que l'on passait la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

- Oui, je crois. Il a mis du temps à comprendre. Enfin, s'il a compris... Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le cas. Jon peut-être borné quand il a une idée en tête ou qu'il est convaincu de quelque chose.

- Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi et pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

- C'est mon frère. Et si Lyanna Stark est ma mère, c'est mon jumeau. Je le connais. On se comprend en un seul regard. Je suis la seule à pouvoir le comprendre parfaitement, et il en est de même pour lui. Dès la première fois que je lui ai adressé la parole, je l'ai compris. Il est... Mon confident, mon frère et… même plus. Je ne peux pas envisager ma vie sans lui.

Encore ce sourire ! C'était sa marque de fabrique. Il ne passait pas une journée sans sourire de cette manière.

- Vous avez une relation que j'aimerais avoir avec ma propre sœur, Yara, souffla-t-il avec nostalgie, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais la reconnaître aujourd'hui. Son visage est flou dans mes souvenirs. Nous étions assez proches étant enfant mais lorsque Lord Stark me prit comme pupille, tout cela se brisa. Je ne la connais même plus. Elle est une inconnue pour moi, dorénavant. Je pense souvent à elle et me demande si elle en fait de même. Que pense-t-elle de moi ? Se souvient-elle de moi ? M'aime-t-elle encore ? Me reconnaîtrait-elle ? J'avais tellement de questions.

Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Il avait dû quitter sa sœur parce que son père s'était autoproclamé roi des îles de fer en dehors de l'autorisation du roi. Lord Stark a dû agir. Il a enlevé son fils pour le punir. Theon et … Yara avaient dû en souffrir mais le temps arrange tout sans pour autant guérir les blessures.

- Tu sais, Theon, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'a pas oublié. On ne peut pas oublier son frère en quelques années. C'est impossible. Je suis même certaine qu'elle pense à toi régulièrement. C'est ce que je ferais, moi. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un frère avant d'arriver à Winterfell, mais... Je pense que c'est ce que je ferais. Il est difficile de vivre sans sa famille...

- J'en suis conscient.

Je lui offris un petit sourire. Il n'y répondit pas pour une fois. Au moment où j'allais lui faire remarquer que rien ne vaut l'amour d'une famille, nous atteignîmes les écuries. Jon nous y attendait. Il était assis sur le sol, à regarder les chevaux. En nous voyant, il bondit sur ses pieds et nous rejoint en quelques pas.

- As-tu vu oncle Benjen ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui. Il te cherchait. Je lui ai dit que je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Merci, ma Lys. J'ai eu plus de temps pour faire mes adieux aux Stark, grâce à toi.

Je lui répondis par un simple sourire.

- Bon, Adélys, c'est là que nos chemins se séparent, soupira Theon.

- Oui. C'est dommage. J'aurais aimé qu'on se connaisse un peu plus. On n'a eu que peu d'occasion de se parler et d'aller à la chasse, c'est bien regrettable. J'aurais aimé qu'on partage plus de moment ensemble. Surtout, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras parce que ton père veut que tu prouves ta valeur. Envoie-le sur les roses et ne rejette pas les Stark. Surtout pas... Promet-le moi !

- Adélys... Ça fait je-ne-sais-combien de fois que tu me l'as dit. Que me caches-tu ?

- Je ne peux te le dire, Theon. On m'a doté de la faculté d'intuition, mais je ne peux révéler ce que je sais. Je peux à peine prévenir les gens. Prend en compte mes avertissements, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, pas très convaincu. Je n'avais plus le temps de le convaincre, de toute façon. Le temps me manquait.

- Il est temps que je te laisse, camarade.

Je le serrais brièvement dans mes bras.

- Au revoir, Theon. Et n'oublie pas mes avertissements.

- Je ne risque pas de les oublier, crois-moi. Tu es la fille la plus étrange que je connaisse, Adélys.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de ma gorge.

- On me le dit très souvent.

- Au revoir, Adélys. Et bonne chance !

Je le remerciai avant de prendre la main de Jon et de l'entraîner vers la cours où son oncle devait l'attendre. Il me serrait fort la main. Pourquoi aussi fort ? Je me le demandais. Je fini par le lui demander. Il s'arrêta net avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Je savoure ton toucher. Bientôt, je ne pourrais plus. Tu te rends compte ! Bientôt, on ne pourra même plus se voir ou se toucher. On sera séparé peut-être à tout jamais.

- Jon...

- On ne pourra plus s'embrasser.

- Jon...

- On ne pourra plus partager un repas ensemble.

- Jon...

- On ne se reverra plus jamais !

- Jon !

Il me jeta un regard interloqué.

- On se reverra un jour... Dans quelques années. Je te le promets... Sur mon honneur et sur ma vie. On se reverra, mon amour, on se reverra. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je te le jure. Toi et moi, on se retrouvera d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Quelques années ? C'est long. Et puis, tu seras marié à Jaime Lannister. Je serais au Mur, incapable de te voir. On ne pourra pas se revoir.

- Jon, ne crois-tu pas en mon intuition ? Je sens que l'on se reverra, je te le jure. Je sais qui je reverrais ou pas. Bran, Toi, etc...

Il hocha la tête distraitement en regardant ailleurs.

- Je voudrais tellement qu'on n'ait pas à se séparer... Je viens à peine de découvrir que j'ai une sœur que l'on doit déjà se séparer. C'est injuste ! J'aimerais tellement que l'on puisse vivre ensemble pour toujours. Je t'aime, Adélys. Plus que tout ….

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, je t'en prie. Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes alors que je dois te faire mes adieux dans peu de temps. Nous devons rejoindre ton oncle. Allez viens !

Je lui pris la main et le conduit jusqu'à la cours. Il me suivit sans rechigner, même si je savais qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Je n'en avais pas plus envie que lui mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous avions un devoir à accomplir. Je devais me marier et lui, se rendre au Mur pour se battre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que nous voulions, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. La reine nous avait bien eut. Je l'avais sous-estimé et j'en paye les frais.

Nous fûmes assez rapides à rejoindre le point de rencontre avec Benjen. Lorsqu'ils nous virent arriver, il se leva précipitamment du petit muret où il était assis pour venir à notre rencontre.

- Jon, te voilà enfin ! J'ai failli partir sans toi.

- J'avais des adieux à faire.

Benjen hocha la tête distraitement en regardant vers les bâtiments. Il prit un air mélancolique que je ne compris pas.

- Nous devrions y aller, dit-il.

Il partit vers la cours où tout le monde se réunissait pour le départ. Nous le suivîmes directement avec une certaine appréhension. Nous n'avions pas envie de se dire au revoir. Je le voyais bien dans les yeux de Jon. Il redoutait ce moment. Peut-être même plus que moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, lui affirmai-je alors que je ne le pensais même pas moi-même.

Il s'en doutait puisqu'il me jeta un regard moqueur. Il savait toujours quand je mentais ou faisais semblant. Parfois, c'était un avantage, d'autre fois, un inconvénient. Là, c'était un inconvénient.

- Je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas me berner, Adélys.

- Désolé, ça ne veut pas rentrer dans ma tête. J'ai l'habitude de tromper tout le monde à cause du fait qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment qui je suis. C'est pratique, sauf avec toi. Je voulais juste te rassurer, tu sais.

- Je sais.

Nous avons continué à suivre Benjen en silence. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées alors on ne faisait pas tellement attention à ce qui nous entourait. Pour ma part, je pensais à ce que j'allais vivre à Port-Réal. J'allais être marié, (oui, j'avais du mal à m'y faire). Le pire, c'est que j'allais côtoyer la reine tous les jours. Il y avait de quoi être désespéré quand on savait ce qu'elle m'a fait. Quelle garce ! Si elle n'était jamais venue à Winterfell, je serais en ce moment même avec Jon en train de couler des jours heureux. Au lieu de ça, je devais me rendre dans une ville dont je ne connais que le nom, où j'allais me retrouver entourer de profiteur, de traître et d'espion.

- Ça y est, nous pouvons partir, s'exclama Benjen lorsque nous arrivâmes à la cour, prenez un cheval.

Nous partîmes chercher un cheval auprès des recrues de la Garde de Nuit. J'héritai d'une belle jument noire comme la nuit alors que Jon eu un étalon marron. Nous nous mîmes en selle sans même que Benjen n'ait à nous le dire. Derrière nous, le cortège royal se préparait au départ. Au loin, je pouvais voir Jaime et la reine discuter. Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je me demandais de quoi ils parlaient. Je demanderais plus tard à Jaime.

- Ne me dis pas que tout va bien se passer, fit Jon alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler.

- Je n'allais pas dire ça. Je voulais juste te dire de ne jamais croire les rumeurs que tu pourras entendre sur moi. Je t'enverrai des lettres de temps à autres pour te donner de mes nouvelles et prendre les tiennes. Je ne pense pas qu'on te refusera les lettres de ta sœur bien aimé. Il suffira de taire une partie de la vérité.

- Je suis d'accord. Je ne voudrais pas perdre tout contact avec toi. Ça serait trop soudain.

Ça, c'était sûr. Heureusement que je savais avec certitude que l'on se reverrait, sinon j'aurais déprimé à la longue. J'allais déprimer de toute manière.

- Vous êtes prêts au départ ? S'enquit Benjen.

- Vous pouvez attendre quelques minutes, s'il vous plait ?

Il opina de la tête. Je n'ai attendu une seconde de plus pour lancer mon cheval vers l'endroit où Jaime et la reine étaient en train de discuter. Lorsqu'ils me virent approcher, ils cessèrent de parler. Est-ce que cette conversation me concernait pour qu'ils se stoppent ? Je me le demandais.

- Adélys ? Que se passe-t-il ? M'interrogea Jaime avec une certaine curiosité.

- Si je ne reviens pas tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais besoin de temps pour me calmer. (Je regardai la reine). Et éviter de tuer quelqu'un. Sans vouloir vous insulter ou autres, ma reine.

Ce n'était pas très judicieux de se moquer d'une souveraine, mais j'adorais ça. Surtout quand cette souveraine était Cersei Lannister. Elle avait une façon de manipuler qui me fascinait. Malheureusement pour elle, elle vivait avec un maître dans la matière : Tyrion. Il savait manipuler sans même que la victime s'en rende compte. Ça m'avait toujours fasciné. Il m'avait d'ailleurs promis de me l'apprendre. Voilà qui avait de quoi me réjouir.

- Je ne vois pas cela comme une insulte, ma chère, rétorqua la reine avec sa fausse amabilité.

- Bien... Jaime, je serais absente sûrement un jour entier. J'aurais besoin de me défouler. Mais je ne serais pas loin. Je resterais toujours dans les parages pour ne pas me perdre. Alors, je suivrai le cortège, mais à une certaine distance.

- D'accord.

Je les saluai avant de repartir vers Jon et Benjen qui m'attendait patiemment l'un à côté de l'autre.

- On peut y aller, les gars !

Ils se mirent à sourire. Au moins, j'arrivais toujours à faire sourire les autres. C'est bien, je n'avais pas perdu ça. J'avais toujours aimé faire sourire ou rire les gens. C'était quelque chose qui me mettait du baume au cœur.

- Très bien, souffla Benjen. Nous pouvons partir, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des recrues.

S'ensuivit alors un long moment de silence pendant lequel nous sortions de Winterfell. Je gravais dans ma mémoire chaque détail de la cité pour pouvoir m'en souvenir plus tard. Je voulais me souvenir de chaque détail. Je regardais autour de moi comme si je cherchais quelqu'un. Je devais paraître folle ou tout simplement désemparée, mais je m'en fichais. Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de Winterfell que je stoppai ce petit «jeu».

- Bien, Adélys, je t'ai dit que je te raconterai l'histoire de ma sœur, fit Benjen en me jetant un petit regard.

J'acquiesçai, impatiente d'entendre la suite.

- Lyanna était... Très tendre avec moi. Elle me chouchoutait tout le temps. J'étais son confident puisque je ne répétais jamais ce qu'elle me disait. Je sais donc toute son histoire avec Rhaegar Targaryen.

Je réagi aussitôt, tournant vivement la tête vers lui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. C'était le premier jour du tournoi d'Harrenhal. Elle avait disparu alors que le tournoi venait de commencer. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Ma sœur n'était pas familière de l'air du Sud alors elle était malade. Elle s'est réfugié dans un endroit à l'écart et s'est rafraîchi dans une fontaine, sauf que... Elle a été surprise par le prince-dragon, Rhaegar. Aussitôt, elle s'est mise sur la défensive. Elle ne le reconnut pas immédiatement, mais ses cheveux caractéristiques de la maison Targaryen la fit deviner son identité. Elle est restée sur ses gardes, mais à force de lui parler, elle s'est attendrit. Rhaegar était un être mélancolique, intelligent et bon au maniement des armes. Lyanna a été tout de suite charmée par lui, contrairement à Robert Baratheon qu'elle appréciait peu. Dès qu'elle me vit à la fin de la journée de tournoi, elle me raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec des yeux pétillants. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si vive. Je n'ai que plus tard qu'elle était sous le charme du prince. Le deuxième jour de tournoi, elle commit une grave erreur : elle s'est déguisée en chevalier et est partit jouter.

- La légende du chevalier d'Aubier-rieur... Je me souviens de l'histoire. On me l'a raconté il y a longtemps. Je m'en souviens mot pour mot. « Il était une fois, l'année du printemps trompeur, un garçon curieux qui vivait dans le Neck. Il était menu comme tous les Paludiers mais également brave et éveillé. Il avait appris à pêcher, chasser et grimper aux arbres. Il pouvait respirer la vase et courir sur les feuilles. Il métamorphosait la terre en eau et l'eau en terre d'un seul mot. Il savait parler aux arbres et connaissait les formules pour faire apparaître et disparaître les châteaux. Comme il était très curieux, il rêvait d'en savoir plus et il décida un jour d'aller visiter l'Ile-aux-Faces. Armé d'un bouclier de cuir et d'un trident, il descendit la Verfurque, passa sous les Jumeaux de nuit et arriva au Trident. Là, il transporta son canoë jusqu'à l'Œildieu et rama jusqu'à l'Île-aux-Faces, où il rencontra les verts. Il y resta tout l'hiver et lorsque le printemps arriva, le paludier entendit l'appel du vaste monde. Il fit ses adieux et arriva devant Harrenhal. Sous ses murs se voyaient tentes multicolores, bannières éclatantes. Un grand tournoi allait débuter. Le roi en personne était là ainsi que son fils, le prince dragon. Les blanches épées s'étaient déplacées pour accueillir un nouveau membre. Le sire de l'Orage était présent ainsi que celui de la Rose. Le grand lion du roc était absent à cause d'une dispute avec le roi. La demoiselle du grand château régnait en qualité de reine d'amour et de beauté. Les cinq champions qui défendaient sa couronne étaient ses quatre frères et son oncle, un chevalier de la Garde. Elle était très belle mais elle avait des rivales. L'une était l'épouse du prince dragon. Le paludier se fit agresser dans la journée par trois écuyers. Une louve à deux pattes vint à son secours. Elle l'amena jusqu'à sa tanière où il rencontra ses trois frères de meute : le loup furieux, le loup muet et le louveteau. Le garçon assista au banquet car il était de haute naissance et avait le droit d'y prétendre à une place. Pendant le repas, il rencontra des loups, des ours, des orignacs et des tritons. Le prince dragon chanta une chanson qui fit pleurer la damoiselle-louve. Le sire de l'Orage eut raison, coupe en main, du chevalier des crânes embrassés. Une jeune fille aux yeux violets rieurs dansa avec une blanche épée, un serpent rouge, le sire des griffons pour finir avec le loup muet. Le paludier repéra les trois écuyers : un servait une fourche de chevalier, l'autre un porc-épic et le dernier deux tours. Le louveteau lui promit de lui fournir une armure et un cheval, mais le petit paludier craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Avant d'aller se coucher dans la tente du loup muet, il alla prier les anciens dieux vers l'Ile-aux-Faces. Après une journée de joute, le chevalier au porc-épic figurait parmi les champions. Le lendemain, les chevaliers à la fourche et aux deux tours l'avaient rejoint. Se présenta soudain un mystérieux chevalier. Il semblait flotter dans son armure et son emblème était un arbre-cœur, un barral blanc avec une face rieuse rouge. Il défia les trois chevaliers et leur fit mordre la poussière. Le chevalier d'Aubier rieur fut nommé champion. Quand ses adversaires demandèrent rançon, le chevalier d'Aubier rieur leur répondit : « Apprenez l'honneur à votre écuyer, cette rançon me suffira ! ».La nuit qui suivit, le sire de l'Orage et le chevalier des crânes embrassés essayèrent de le démasquer mais ils ne trouvèrent personne. On trouva seulement le bouclier peint suspendu à un arbre. Et c'est finalement le prince-dragon qui gagna le tournoi. ». La damoiselle-louve et le chevalier d'Aubier-rieur sont donc une seule et même personne : Lyanna ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris cette histoire. En fait, ça parle du tournoi d'Harrenhal.

Benjen hocha la tête. Lyanna avait carrément participé à un tournoi et avait gagné contre trois chevaliers. Waouh !

- Seulement, le roi vit en ce chevalier anonyme une menace, alors il somma à son fils, le prince, de retrouver ce chevalier. Il réussit à la retrouver et... Il fut complètement choqué de voir que c'était une femme. C'était assez compréhensible, d'ailleurs. Une femme qui participe à un tournoi, on n'avait jamais vu ça. Il admira son courage et son sens de l'honneur. Il fut complètement séduit par la personne que ma sœur était réellement. En plus d'être une grande beauté, ma sœur était courageuse, forte, déterminée, aimante, douce tout en ayant un caractère bien prononcé qu'on ne voyait que quand elle était contrariée ou très en colère. C'est cela qui a séduit le prince. Il jura de garder son secret et rapporta au roi qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le chevalier. Le tout dernier jour du tournoi, Lyanna et Rhaegar étaient très complices. A un tel point qu'il la couronna reine d'amour et de beauté à la place de sa femme, Elia Martell. Cela créa un énorme scandale et amorça la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Les quelques jours supplémentaires où nous restâmes à Harrenhal marqua un gros rapprochement entre eux. Ils se parlaient tous les jours et ma sœur me fit part, d'ailleurs, d'un projet qu'ils avaient, de s'enfuir ensemble. Je n'ai pas compris où elle voulait en venir. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit. Quand il était trop tard... L'année d'après, elle mit son plan à exécution. Elle s'enfuit avec lui dans un endroit secret pas très loin de Port-Réal. Ils ne vécurent ensembles que très peu de temps puisque Robert se rebella. Après plusieurs batailles, Rhaegar et Robert se combattirent au Trident, mais seule Robert survécut. Avant de s'engager dans la guerre, Rhaegar avait emmené Lyanna à la tour de Joie. C'est un édifice situé dans les montagnes rouges de Dorne. Il pensait qu'elle y serait en sécurité. Pourtant, il laissa trois gardes avec elle. Elle devait sûrement être en fin de grossesse à ce moment-là. Malheureusement, Rhaegar ne revint jamais. A la place, ce fut Ned qui la retrouva. Elle était mourante à cause de l'accouchement difficile qu'elle venait de subir. Quand Ned l'a découvrit ainsi, il en a eu le cœur brisé. Il essaya de l'aider mais il était trop tard. Elle lui fit promettre de prendre soin de Jon, de vous aider le moment venu. Ensuite, elle mourut dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup de nous avoir raconté une partie de son histoire que nous ignorions, lui fis-je en souriant. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses.

- Je suis ravie de t'avoir été utile.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jon qui ne quittait pas son oncle des yeux. Il semblait... désemparer. Il y avait de quoi. Lui qui ne connaissait pas l'identité de sa mère peu de temps auparavant. Il a découvert toute son histoire avant sa naissance en l'espace de quelques minutes. Je pouvais comprendre la situation dans laquelle il était.

- Bon, je … je vous laisse seuls, nous annonça Benjen en partant devant.

Je le remerciai d'un regard. Je reportai immédiatement mon attention sur Jon.

- Il est temps, soupirai-je en baissant les yeux au sol.

Il souffla un vague «oui». Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui dire au revoir. Ça allait être difficile. Très difficile. Soudain, à ma plus grande surprise, Jon arrêta son cheval. Je fis de même pour rester à côté de lui.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, Jon. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir. Je ne veux pas partir d'ici non plus pour me retrouver au beau milieu de l'ennemi. Je vais être sans défense là-bas et tu ne seras pas là pour me donner de la force. Je serai démuni. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière et changer les choses pour que la reine ne nous fasse pas de mal. Malheureusement c'est impossible. Il est trop tard pour changer les choses.

- Adélys...

Je relevai la tête vers lui et l'interrogeai du regard.

- Ne nous disons pas au revoir de cette manière. Pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas que l'on regrette quoi que ce soit. Les choses sont comme ça, un point c'est tout. Nous ne pouvons plus les changer, il est trop tard, les regrets ne nous feront pas avancer.

Il avait raison. Les regrets allaient m'empêcher d'aller de l'avant. J'avais toujours été rongé par les regrets et avec le temps, ça n'avait fait que s'accentuer. C'était devenu assez pesant, mais je faisais avec tous les jours.

- Parfois, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires pour se dire au revoir, affirma Jon en descendant de cheval.

Il me fit signe de descendre à mon tour, ce que je fis. A peine fus-je au sol qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra très fort. En fait, j'avais du mal à respirer à cause de son étreinte. Pourtant, je la savourai autant que possible. C'était la dernière fois avant des années de séparation qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Voilà pourquoi je la savourais.

- Ça va me manquer tout ça, soupira Jon avant de respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux.

- Et moi donc !

Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux tout doucement, ce qui me fit frissonner. J'aimais quand il faisait ça. C'était agréable, il fallait l'avouer. Ces gestes-là allaient me manquer. Tout allait me manquer.

- C'est étrange, soufflai-je, Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Tout à l'heure, j'avais une idée assez précise de ce que je pourrais te dire, mais j'ai tout oublié.

- Alors, ne dis rien et fais juste ce qui te vient à l'esprit.

Ce qui me vient à l'esprit... Hum... Plein de choses.

- Pas de problème.

Je m'écartai suffisamment de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses si jolis yeux... Et ses lèvres... Ses lèvres si attirantes... Avec une incroyable douceur, je pris son visage en coupe et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il réagit immédiatement en répondant à mon baiser et en plaçant ses mains sur ma taille. A mon tour, je nouai mes mains autour de son cou, le rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Le baiser prit bien vite plus d'ampleur. Chacun parcourait le corps de l'autre avec ses mains. Il mit fin au baiser quelques minutes plus tard.

- Ne nous emportons pas, dit-il, le souffle court. Nous n'avons plus le temps.

- Je sais. C'est bien dommage. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir plus de temps. Rien qu'une heure, ou même une demi-heure. Ç'aurait été génial ! Nous aurions pu nous dire au revoir d'une meilleure façon.

- Il est rare d'avoir ce que l'on souhaite dans la vie.

C'était tellement vrai. Rare était ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir tout ce qu'ils souhaitent. Pour ma part, j'avais tellement été déçu que l'optimisme était un mot étranger pour moi.

- Seules les personnes prête à tout pour quelque chose ont ce qu'elles veulent, rétorqua Jon.

Je savais à qui il pensait en disant ça. La reine, bien entendu. Cette folle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour m'écarter du pouvoir, et maintenant qu'elle savait que Jon était mon frère, elle voulait l'écarter lui aussi. C'était inutile pour Jon puisque le pouvoir ne l'intéressait en rien. Selon lui, son statut de bâtard l'empêcher de monter sur le trône. C'était ridicule, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu !

- Je la déteste plus que je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un, avouai-je. Pourtant, je pourrais comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça. Elle veut garder sa place privilégiée. Elle ne veut plus retourner dans l'ombre.

Le regard que me jeta Jon fut... étrange.

- Moi, je pense plutôt que c'est une sale garce égoïste, répliqua-t-il assez froidement.

- Je crois que tu as totalement raison.

Il ne répondit pas. En fait, il regardait au loin les cheveux de ses nouveaux frères s'éloigner peu à peu.

- Nous n'avons plus de temps, soupira-t-il tristement.

- Alors, profitons du peu de temps qu'il nous reste.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir sur mes paroles, je me suis jetée sur ses lèvres avec avidité. J'ai immédiatement noué mes mains autour de son cou alors qu'il répondait à mon baiser. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe. Ce baiser devint vite fougueux. Chacun essayait de dominer l'autre, ce qui créait un effet assez étrange, mais plaisant. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Jon mit de nouveau fin au baiser quelques minutes plus tard pour me serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois. Une dernière fois... Rien qu'en y pensant, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Je penserais à toi tous les jours, me promit-il en s'écartant.

- Moi aussi.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front. Au même moment, une larme traîtresse roula sur ma joue. Il l'essuya immédiatement.

- Ne pleure pas, Adélys. Ça rend les choses plus difficiles.

- Je sais.

Il me fit un petit sourire crispé, témoin de sa grande tristesse. Le fait qu'il cache sa tristesse autant qu'il le pouvait m'aidait un peu à me contenir.

- Il est temps de se quitter maintenant, m'annonça- t-il.

J'hochai vaguement la tête. Il me caressa la joue une dernière fois. Il s'éloigna progressivement de moi, hésitant. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux plus de quelques secondes. Il remonta sur son cheval et me regarda pendant un certain temps. Les mots étaient inutiles, tout passaient par nos yeux.

- Au revoir, Adélys.

- Au revoir, Jon. On se reverra. Je te le promets.

Et il partit rejoindre ses nouveaux frères sans jamais regarder derrière lui.

Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce très long chapitre de 18 pages ? De la conversation de Jaime et Adélys ? D'Adélys et Jon ? De ses adieux avec Robb, Bran, Rickon, Catelyn et Theon ? Des révélations de Benjen sur Lyanna ? De l'adieu de Jon et Adélys ? Dites-moi tout !


	11. Chapitre 10

Revoilà l'auteur pas très ponctuelle qui vous poste enfin le chapitre 10 ! Bon, je tiens à préciser que je déteste ce chapitre. C'est une sorte de transition, si je peux dire. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, je comprendrais, ne vous inquiétez pas;)

Réponses aux reviews : Gingr-Furie ( Coucou ma petite fan préférée ! Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas une longue reveiw, tu sais. Je suis ravie que ce très très long chapitre t'ait plus. J'ai mis pratiquement trois semaines à l'écrire celui-là loll. Celui-là sera plus court, malheureusement. L'inspiration m'avait un peu quitté, je dois l'avouer. En tout cas, bonne lecture !)

LittleFlicka ( Hey toi ! Ravie que ça t'ait plu. Je ne pense pas que tout va redevenir joyeux tout de suite. Jon et Adélys se retrouveront, mais... Pas tout de suite ;) Faut les torturer un peu avant loll. Bonne lecture ! )

La plume d'Elena ( Salut ! Tu as raison. Je me suis surpassée pour celui-là et j'ai même dû m'arrêter quelques fois pour ne pas inonder mon ordinateur mdrr. Bonne lecture ! )

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Jaime (pour changer un peu)**

Voilà pratiquement deux jours qu'Adélys était partit. Personne ne l'avait revu depuis. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne serait absente qu'un seul jour. Pourtant, elle n'était pas là. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter et ma garce de sœur ne cessait de me dire qu'elle avait dû s'échapper avec son frère. C'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, justement.

- C'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore là, admet-le. Peut-être s'est-elle échappée avec le bâtard pour éviter de se marier avec toi. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas beaucoup. Ou alors, quelque chose lui est arrivé. Cela serait assez déplaisant... Mais bon... C'est comme ça.

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énervait ! Adélys n'avait pas pu s'enfuir avec Jon. Ce dernier est si respectueux qu'il ne pourrait commettre un acte aussi immoral. Et puis, Adélys n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle reviendrait, alors elle reviendra. J'avais une grande confiance en elle. Après tout, j'avais tué son grand-père et elle me faisait confiance quand même. Adélys était assez intelligente pour savoir ce qui est judicieux ou non. C'est une femme réfléchie qui a conscience des choses.

- Cersei ?

- Oui, mon frère ?

- Ferme-la !

Surprise, elle tourna vivement la tête vers moi.

- Tu es jalouse d'Adélys. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu es jalouse d'elle parce qu'on l'apprécie plus que toi, qu'elle est plus belle et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de manipuler pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Ne fait pas cette tête, soeurette. Tu sais très bien, que je dis la vérité. En même temps d'être jalouse d'elle, tu as peur d'elle. Peur parce qu'elle est une Targaryen et qu'un beau jour, elle viendra te reprendre le trône. En fait, tu as raison d'avoir peur après ce que tu lui as fait. Tu l'as privé de son frère et tu l'envoie dans une cité dont elle ne connaît que le nom ! Tu l'envoies au milieu de gens qu'elle ne connaît même pas. Elle ne sait pas à qui faire confiance. Elle sera démunie à Port-Réal. Personne ne devra savoir que c'est une Targaryen. Est-ce clair ? Si les charlatans de Port-Réal viennent à le découvrir, elle pourrait se faire assassiner ou pire.

- Voilà qui serait très malvenue. J'ai besoin d'elle. Cela serait dommage qu'elle disparaisse alors que j'ai de si bon projet pour elle.

- Ne t'avise même pas de la manipuler à nouveau.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels avant de soupirer bruyamment.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais, mon frère. Tu es fou d'amour pour elle. Tellement qu'elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi de toi. Où est donc passé le noble Jaime Lannister ? Celui qui était prêt à tout pour me prendre n'importe quand, n'importe où. Je ne te reconnais plus.

- Elle m'a changé plus que tu ne le pourras jamais.

- A quel point t'a-t-elle changé ? Murmura-t-elle avec sensualité tout en approchant son visage doucement.

Lorsqu'elle frôla mes lèvres, je la repoussai avant de m'éloigner de deux pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi, Cersei ?!

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! Tu n'es plus mon frère. Avant, tu n'aurais pas refusé un baiser de ma part. Cette... coureuse de remparts1 t'a perverti, mon pauvre. Tu es devenu son jouet. J'aurais dû l'exiler au lieu de te la donner. Au moins, tu ne serais pas aussi méconnaissable.

Un long soupir m'échappa. Elle m'exaspérait à un tel point !

- Avant, tu me suppliais pour me prendre, et maintenant, c'est tout juste si tu m'adresses la parole. Pourquoi ?

- Les choses changent, comme les sentiments. Autrefois, je t'aimais, maintenant, je te méprise. Bon, il est temps que j'aille chercher ma future épouse.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? La puterelle² a bien pu s'échapper ou même mourir.

Furieux, je la plaquai contre son carrosse. Elle en eu le souffle coupé.

- Cesse de l'appeler comme ça, maudite garce ! Si tu sais quelque chose, dit le moi !

Elle eut un rire sans joie qui m'énerva au plus haut point.

- Cesse de faire la maligne avec moi, Cersei.

- Crois-tu que le roi serait ravi de voir comment tu traites son épouse ?

- Crois-tu que le roi serait ravi de savoir que son épouse couche avec son valet ? Lui crachai-je en la lâchant brusquement.

Cette phrase la laissa sans voix. Il était temps... Depuis le temps que je voulais la faire taire. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle jacassait pour m'empêcher de rejoindre Adélys.

- Comment sais-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle déconcerté.

- Mystère... Je ne suis pas prêt de révéler mes sources... ma sœur. Maintenant, dis-moi si tu sais quelque chose ? Si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit, je te le ferais regretter.

- Que voudrais-tu que je lui fasse ? J'ai besoin d'elle.

Sans même lui décrocher un mot de plus, je partis en direction de mon cheval. Cersei m'avait assez retenue comme ça. Il était temps que je parte à la recherche d'Adélys. J'ignorais ce qui lui était arrivé, ou même l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne serait pas loin alors j'espérais que ce serait le cas. Sinon... Eh bien, je n'en savais fichtre rien.

- Reviens-vite ! Me cria ma sœur.

Je l'ignorai et montai à cheval. Sans même lui jeter un dernier regard, je partis. Je choisi de commencer par l'Est puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas être au Sud. Je me plongeai dans la forêt sans aucune hésitation. Elle était dense et quelque peu sombre. Je devais repousser les branches pour qu'elles ne me griffent pas le visage. C'était gênant, mais supportable. Je m'enfonçais profondément dans la forêt mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'Adélys. Je décidai de partir dans une autre direction. Cela ne servait à rien de chercher plus longtemps dans cette direction alors qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Je partis vers le Nord, la direction la plus probable. Je mis un certain temps à ressortir de l'épaisse forêt mais je finis par y arriver à mon plus grand soulagement. Je filai vers le Nord au galop. Me prenant dix minutes pour repérer sa trace. Au loin, je pouvais voir de la fumée provenant, sans aucun doute, d'un feu qu'elle aurait allumé. Je me lançai dans cette direction. Vu que j'avançais au galop, il ne fallut que peu de temps pour y arriver. Adélys était bien là. Je descendis de cheval et l'attacha à un arbre avant de reporter mon attention sur elle.

Elle était assise à côté d'un feu. Je ne la voyais que de dos, mais elle semblait fatiguer. Son cheval n'était pas très loin et attaché à un arbre. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vu. Je savais qu'elle pouvait sentir les regards dans son dos, mais... Elle ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Sauf si elle faisait semblant. Pour vérifier, je m'approchai d'elle tout doucement. A ma plus grande surprise, elle se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur moi, son poignard à la main. Comme je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, nous partîmes à la renverse. Mon dos heurta le sol, ma respiration se coupa brutalement. Adélys allait me poignarder lorsqu'elle me reconnut. Je repris mon souffle au moment même où le poignard allait me transpercer la peau. A califourchon sur moi, je pouvais aisément m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. A part d'horribles cernes violets sous ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et ses cheveux en pagaille, elle allait bien. Elle me regarda intensément avant d'éloigner le poignard, à mon plus grand soulagement.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Me demanda- t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque.

- Je te cherchais. Tu n'es pas revenue.

- J'avais besoin de temps.

Ça, je m'en doutais. Devoir se séparer de quelqu'un qu'on aime... ce n'est pas facile.

- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

Elle secoua la tête. Je me doutais bien. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours... Cette femme était extraordinaire !

- Allons-nous rester dans cette position ? Pas que ça me gêne mais... quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

Gênée, elle piqua un fard. Elle se releva vivement. Trop vite puisqu'elle sembla avoir un vertige. Je me suis aussitôt mis debout pour la soutenir au cas où elle s'évanouirait.

- Ça va ? M'enquis-je, un peu inquiet.

- Physiquement, oui. Mentalement, je suis détruite. Je ne devrais pas voir ta sœur dans les quelques jours à venir sinon... je la torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la tuer, ce que je ferais avec un plaisir immense. A moins que je ne la donne en pâture aux sombres-loups. Je suis désolée... Je ne devrais pas dire ça, c'est ta sœur.

- Cersei et moi n'avons que le sang en commun. Si autrefois il a pu avoir plus, ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant. Et puis, elle ne se gênait pas pour essayer de me convaincre que tu t'étais enfuie avec Jon. Tu peux dire n'importe quoi sur elle, je m'en fiche. Et... Hum... Fais attention à elle. Elle compte te manipuler à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en tête mais fais attention à elle.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête en regardant ailleurs. Elle s'amusa à entortiller une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. J'adorais quand elle faisait ses frisottis, ça lui donnant un air enfantin adorable.

- Jaime, je... je t'avais dit que je reviendrai. De plus, comment aurais-je pu m'enfuir avec Jon ? On nous aurait poursuivis. La reine aurait révéler mon identité à tout le monde. J'aurais été condamné à l'exil. Et puis, je t'avais dit que je reviendrai. C'est une sacrée garce ! Si elle compte me manipuler à nouveau, qu'elle se prépare à la désobéissance. Je vais la rendre folle. C'est quelque chose que Viserys connaît bien. C'est surement pour cette raison qu'il est aussi fou...

Je connaissais que très peu Viserys, puisque je ne l'avait vu que pendant son enfance, mais le portrait qu'elle m'en faisait était loin d'être flatteur.

- Je n'ai pas cru ma sœur lorsqu'elle disait que tu t'étais enfuie, lui appris-je. Elle a essayé de me retenir afin que je ne te recherche pas, mais je l'ai envoyé balader. Elle a même essayé de me séduire. Pffffff …

Elle esquissa un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'air très étonné que Cersei ait cherché à me séduire. Après tout, même en connaissant peu Cersei, elle savait de quoi elle était capable.

- Je crois que l'on devrait rejoindre le cortège, lui fis-je.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol et hocha la tête après quelques minutes de réflexion. Je n'avais pas envie de la brusquer, mais Port-Réal se rapprochait. Il nous restait environ une semaine, voire deux, de trajet. Mais vu la rapidité de notre cortège, nous pourrions arriver en une semaine.

- Viens, fis-je en l'emmenant vers les chevaux.

Elle me suivit sans piper mot.

- Jaime ! M'appela-t-elle.

Je me suis tournée vers elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

- Merci d'être là pour moi. Ça me touche énormément. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me chercher. Si tu n'étais pas venu, je serais probablement restée seule quelques jours de plus.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Adélys. C'est normal. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Qu'as-tu fais pendant ces deux jours ?

- J'ai pleuré, j'ai crié, j'ai réfléchi. Je me suis mise à haïr la reine encore plus. J'ai regretté ton absence. J'ai voulu me mutiler avec une pierre. Je n'aurais pas dû rester seule.

- J'aurais dû rester avec toi. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à tes cotés et je n'étais pas là. J'aurais dû être là pour toi.

Elle leva des yeux embuais de larmes vers moi. Je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer.

- Merci d'être là pour moi, répéta-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot.

**POV Jon **

- Jon, il va falloir que tu te reprennes, m'affirma oncle Benjen.

Que je me reprenne ? Cela faisait seulement une semaine que j'ai dû quitter Adélys. C'était trop tôt pour moi. Adélys était très importante pour moi, alors j'avais du mal à imaginer les prochaines années sans elle. Et surtout, j'avais du mal à encaisser le fait qu'elle allait se marier avec le Lannister. J'aurais préféré qu'on se marie ensemble. Cependant, c'était impossible puisque c'était ma sœur. Ma sœur...

- Jon ! M'appela-t-on.

Je me suis retourné vers Tyrion qui avança son poney jusqu'à mon cheval.

- Ne déprime pas, me conseilla-t-il. Adélys ne voulait pas que tu sois comme ça. Souris un peu. Elle adorait ça.

- Je ne souris qu'à elle, et elle seule. Elle est la seule qui puisse me faire sourire. Elle est la clé de mon bonheur. Sans elle, je ne suis rien.

- Bon sang, tu parles comme elle ! J'imagine la dureté de la situation pour vous deux. Ma sœur est vraiment une garce de vous avoir fait ça, mais il faut savoir avancer dans la vie. Tu ne peux pas rester dans le passé. Tu l'as reverra un jour, tu le sais. Elle te l'a dit. Pense à ton futur, pas ton passé.

- Vous dites cela, Tyrion, mais vous vivez dans le passé, vous aussi.

Il me lança un regard abasourdi. L'avais-je percé à jour ? C'était bien possible.

- J'essaye de vivre pour le futur, dit-il, mais ce sont mes proches qui me ramènent au passé.

- Ignorez vos proches.

- Difficile à faire entre ma garce de sœur et mon ignoble père. Ces deux-là me mènent la vie dure. S'ils ne sont jamais d'accord sur certaine chose, ils s'accordent néanmoins à me mépriser. Seul Jaime me considère réellement comme son frère. C'est malheureux. Je n'ai pas demandé à naitre nain et a tué ma mère pendant ma naissance, mais c'est difficile de convaincre ces deux têtes de mules. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas demandé à naître bâtard, mais Catelyn Stark n'en a pas tenue compte. Même après qu'elle ait découvert ta vraie identité, je suppose. Sa rancœur est tenace. Elle doit en vouloir encore plus à Ned Stark de lui avoir caché la vérité. S'il lui avait dit dès le départ, je pense que son comportement aurait été tout autre.

- J'aurais préféré que ma vrai mère m'élève, et pas Lady Stark.

- Je peux comprendre. Tu aurais pu vivre avec les Targaryens, sinon. Tu aurais été avec ta sœur, ton oncle et ta tante. Tu aurais sans doute été plus heureux.

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Lyanna avait voulu que ce soit son frère qui m'élève. C'était pour une bonne raison. J'avais un destin à accomplir. Destin que j'avais voulu renier, mais... J'en étais incapable. Notre destin revient quoi que l'on fasse.

Adélys me l'avait dit un bon nombre de fois. Je n'avais pas toujours tenu compte de ses mots. J'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter plus. Mais il était trop tard, maintenant. J'avais envie de l'aider, mais comment le pourrais-je une fois au Mur ? Peut-être y avait-il un autre moyen ? Il y avait un Targaryen au Mur. Aemon, si je ne me trompais pas. Il pourrait m'apprendre des choses que je transmettrais à Adélys grâce à... Tyrion !

- Tyrion, pourquoi êtes-vous fasciné par les Targaryens ?

- Parce que je les trouve très intéressant. Leurs histoires sont passionnantes, et surtout, ce sont les seuls capables de dresser et monter un dragon. J'ai toujours rêvé de monter un dragon... Etant mon rêve, je connais leurs méthodes de dressage et leurs facultés.

- Vous connaissez donc toute l'histoire des Targaryens ?

Il opina de la tête. Tyrion Lannister allait bien aider Adélys à l'avenir. J'en étais certain. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

- Hum... Vous pourriez aider Adélys lorsque le moment de la reconquête viendra ?

- Bien entendu, accepta-t-il. Elle me l'a déjà demandé, tu sais ? Adélys connaît mes capacités et elle sait très bien le rôle que je peux avoir. Selon elle, les dragons vont renaître et je pourrais être utile à leurs dressages.

- Lorsque vous repartirez à Port-Réal, pourriez-vous lui donner un message de ma part ?

- Bien sûr. Met-le par écrit et je lui donnerai.

- Merci. Je comprends pourquoi elle vous apprécie autant. Vous êtes sympathique. Elle a besoin d'hommes comme vous dans sa vie.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un bon exemple, ricana-t-il.

En effet, mais son intelligence était précieuse. Tyrion était un être très malin, perspicace, malin et rusé.

- Mais bon, j'aime mes beuveries avec elle.

Oh, ça oui ! J'avais bien remarqué. Ensembles, ces deux-là faisaient des paris idiots à propos de leurs capacités à boire ou non une chope de bière d'un trait. J'avais vu ce genre de scène deux ou trois fois.

- Elle est du même avis, lui fis-je. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle devait être votre double féminin.

Tyrion sourit.

- Vous vous ressemblez mentalement, ajoutai-je, vous êtes tous deux très intelligents. Adélys est moins rusé que vous, quand même.

- Tu serais surpris... Adélys sait cultiver le mystère qui l'entoure, crois-moi. On ignore encore beaucoup de choses sur elle. Après tout, on sait peu de choses sur son enfance et le début de son adolescence. On ne sait que les grandes lignes. De plus, c'est une bien piètre menteuse, mais au moins, elle sait convaincre.

J'aimais assez la faculté de Tyrion à percer les gens à jour. Il était vraiment très perspicace. J'aurais aimé avoir ce trait de caractère.

- Mais après tout, le mystère qui l'entoure la rend charmante, continua Tyrion. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle mon frère a craqué pour elle avant même de la connaître. Il avait entendu parler d'elle. Son courage, sa beauté, son intelligence... Quand il l'a vu pour la première fois, dans la cours de Winterfell, il a cru voir un ange. Mais... je ne devrais peut-être pas parler de ça. Le mystère d'Adélys est vraiment attractif. On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle pense. Elle est imprévisible. Tout le monde à envie de savoir qui elle est, la connaître... Le fait qu'elle révèle peu de chose attise notre curiosité. On voudrait tout connaître d'elle. Elle est fascinante.

- Je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas son mystère qui m'a séduit. C'est la complicité que nous avons alors que l'on ne se connaissait pratiquement pas. C'est moi qui me suis occupé d'elle après que je l'ai retrouvé dans les bois. Je suis le premier à qui elle a fait réellement confiance, et on se comprenait en un seul regard. Elle est la seule qui a pu me dissuader de prendre le noir. Elle et moi, on se voyait tous les jours. On se confiait tous nos secrets sans hésiter, même les plus dégradants. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle sans même m'en rendre compte. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle soit ma sœur... Ma sœur ! J'ai couché avec ma sœur. Je ne vaux pas mieux que la reine, votre sœur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé commettre un inceste, un jour.

- Oh, si on pouvait tout prévoir, il n'y aurait plus de surprise ! Et puis, vous ne saviez pas que c'était ta sœur à ce moment-là. Tu pensais juste qu'elle était Adélys Targaryen, la fille de feu Rhaegar, pas ta sœur. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ignorais la vérité. Quant à ma sœur, ne pense pas à elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce qu'elle a fait avec mon frère, c'est du passé. Il la méprise maintenant. Il a enfin vu qui elle est réellement. Heureusement pour lui. Elle aurait finie par le manipuler, lui-aussi. Si elle ne l'a pas déjà fait. Plus rien ne me surprend avec elle.

Moi, cette reine me faisait peur. Elle était capable de tout pour rester au pouvoir. Elle était obstinée. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme comme elle.

- Voilà le Mur ! S'exclama Tyrion avec admiration.

J'ai regardé devant moi et …. Wouah ! Le Mur était gigantesque et recouvert de glace. Il était très haut. Je ne saurais dire quelle hauteur.

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Benjen. Bienvenue chez toi.

Oh oui, magnifique ! Mais terrifiant, également. Et dire que j'allais passer ma vie ici...

**POV Adélys**

Bien devant le cortège royal, Jaime et moi étions en train d'admirer la vue qui nous était offerte, tout en avançant au trot.

- Voici Port-Réal ma douce, me fit Jaime avec un petit sourire.

Alors c'était ça Port-Réal... C'était une cité... vraiment typique du Sud. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Winterfell. Les bâtiments étaient vraiment très hauts. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir ça.

- Nous allons passer par la porte du roi pour entrer dans la cité, m'expliqua Jaime. Elle se trouve sur la colline de Visenya.

J'acquiesçai. Je ne pouvais pas dire avec certitude où cette porte se trouvait puisque j'ignorais tout de cette cité. Il fallait que j'étudie... Je n'avais pas envie de ne rien savoir sur cette cité alors que j'étais en territoire ennemi. Il me fallait connaître chaque détail qui pourrait m'aider.

- Jaime ? Est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque ? Lui demandai-je.

- Bien sûr. Dommage que Tyrion ne soit pas là, il t'aurait montré tout ce que tu dois savoir. Il y passe des journées entières.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des livres sur la cité, les Targaryens, les dragons et le haut valyrien ?

- Sûrement. La bibliothèque est très complète. Certains livres qu'on y trouve sont uniques. Je pense que tu y trouveras tout ce que tu cherches. Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

- Il faut que j'en apprenne le plus possible tant que je le peux encore. Je suis en territoire ennemi alors il faut que j'affûte ma meilleure arme pour me préparer au combat : ma tête. Sinon, je suis fichue. Je dois être aussi rusé que Tyrion pour survivre ici. Et surtout, je dois être plus maligne que la reine. Je dois la prendre dans son propre piège. Et je sais déjà comment faire... Si je lui enlève son moyen de pression, elle n'aura plus rien pour me faire chanter. Ça serait dommage pour elle. Après, ce sera moi qui la manipulera... J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction quand je la prendrais à son propre jeu. Elle a voulu jouer, mais elle va perdre. Elle ne me connaît pas réellement. Elle ne sait pas à quel point je suis joueuse. Je gagne toujours. Si seulement Tyrion était là pour m'aider... Il est tellement rusé !

Il me sourit.

- Tyrion reviendra dans un mois... Pour notre mariage. Il pourra t'aider. En attendant, je pourrais t'aider, moi. Je ne suis pas aussi rusé que lui, mais je connais ma sœur. Elle est parfois très prévisible. Je peux déjà te dire qu'elle va faire en sorte que le roi meure. De quelle façon ? Je l'ignore, mais je t'assure qu'elle le fera.

- Je le sais. C'est tellement évident. Je peux même t'assurer qu'elle va utiliser un de ses amants pour ça. Et à ton avis, lequel est le plus proche du roi ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il comprit.

- Lancel Lannister. Le valet du roi. Bon sang, tu es un génie, Adélys ! Mais... Ça ne nous dit pas comment ils vont le tuer. Il va falloir les surveiller, ces deux-là. Si le roi meurt, le roi suivant sera forcément Joffrey, mais comme il est trop jeune, Cersei sera reine régente, donc elle aura tous les pouvoirs. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle pourra faire n'importe quoi de toi. Tu seras faible face à elle. Elle pourrait te condamner à mort, t'exiler ou autres, sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. Seul Joffrey le peut, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il obéirait à la volonté de sa mère.

Il ne fallait en aucun cas que Joffrey monte sur le trône. Cela serait une catastrophe ! Il serait un vrai tyran. Rien qu'en étant prince, il l'était déjà...

- Que faites-vous ? S'exclama une voix familière derrière nous.

J'ai sursauté avant de me retourner. Le roi... Il arrivait au trot vers nous. Bon sang ! Faites qu'il n'ait pas entendu la conversation.

- Nous discutions de notre futur mariage, mentit Jaime avec une facilité déconcertante.

Lorsque le roi me regarda pour savoir si c'était vrai, je souri, mentant à mon tour.

- Voulez-vous vraiment attendre un mois ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui, répondit mon futur mari. Nous voulons le retour de Tyrion. Nous aimerions qu'il y assiste, votre majesté.

- Comme il vous plaira. Adélys, comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien mieux. Et vous, votre majesté ?

Il haussa les épaules. J'adorais l'attitude du roi. C'était l'exemple type d'un homme qui profite de la vie.

- Votre majesté, pouvons-nous partir au galop pour arriver plus vite dans la cité ? Demanda Jaime. J'aimerais lui montrer un peu la ville.

Le roi guetta ma réaction avant de donner son accord. Nous saluâmes chaleureusement le roi (enfin... plus moi que Jaime) et nous partîmes au galop. Jaime partit devant moi pour me montrer le chemin. Sa cape beige se soulevait au grès du vent. J'aurais bien aimé avoir une cape moi aussi.

J'ai toujours trouvé ça agréable et esthétique. Mais bon, là n'était pas le sujet. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés devant une énorme entrée dont de magnifiques portes en bois sculptée étaient ouvertes sur une cour. Un garde nous arrêta.

- Ser Jaime Lannister, ravie de vous revoir, sourit-il. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

- Adélys Ta... Stark. Enchantée, ser...

- Robert Maury, lady Stark.

J'hochai la tête.

- Le cortège royal devrait bientôt arrivée, ser Robert, lui appris Jaime. Nous venons en éclaireur.

- Bien, vous pouvez entrer.

Jaime ne perdit pas une seconde et entra. Quant à moi, je pris le temps de remercier ser Robert Maury d'un sourire. Si je venais à avoir des ennuis, autant avoir des amis... J'ai suivi Jaime en regardant tout autour de moi pour mémoriser les lieux. J'en aurais besoin plus tard. Nous suivîmes un long chemin jusqu'à atteindre une seconde porte. Le second guet nous fit entrer sans même nous parler. Il avait bien entendu reconnu Jaime. Nous traversâmes la cour sans nous arrêter passant à côté des cuisines jusqu'à une cour intérieure qu'on rejoignit grâce à un pont levis. J'avais bien deviné que nous étions dans le donjon rouge. Nous traversâmes la cour au trot jusqu'aux écuries. Après être descendu de cheval, Jaime s'occupa d'eux en les attachant, pendant que je réajustais ma coiffure et ma robe violette, qui allait bien avec mes yeux. Je n'avais pas voulu m'habiller chic pour la chevauché alors j'avais mis une robe très simple, contrairement à la reine. Elle s'était mise sur son trente et un. Devinez pour qui... Et oui, Jaime ! Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Elle me force à me marier avec lui et après, elle essaye de le séduire. Suis-je la seule à me dire que cette femme n'est pas nette ?

- A quoi penses-tu ? M'interrogea Jaime en s'essuyant les mains puis en venant vers moi.

- A ta sœur. J'ai franchement du mal à la comprendre. Elle me force à t'épouser et après, elle veut te séduire. Où est la logique là-dedans ? Je ne comprends pas. Elle... Elle n'est pas logique. J'ai l'habitude de bien cerner les gens, mais elle... Je n'y arrive pas. Elle a l'air lunatique.

- Ma sœur est difficile à décrypter. Mais cesse de penser à elle. C'est ce qu'elle veut justement. Potassons un peu l'histoire de la ville. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à tes appartements. Tu résideras dans la tour de la Main puisque Ned Stark est maintenant la main du roi.

J'hochai distraitement la tête. Il me proposa son bras que j'acceptai aussitôt. Il m'entraîna dehors.

- Que sais-tu à propos de Port-Réal ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Je sais juste que mon ancêtre, Aegon le conquérant, est venu de Peyredragon jusqu'ici, et que la ville est bâti à l'endroit même où il est venu. C'est là que réside le pouvoir grâce au trône de fer. Il y a trois collines portant les noms de mes ancêtres, Aegon, Visenya et Rhaenys. Le trône de fer se trouve non loin d'ici, dans le donjon rouge, où nous sommes actuellement.

- C'est exact. Depuis la conquête des Targaryens, Port-Réal est la capitale des Sept-couronnes. Bien situés et proche de la mer, la cité est devenue de plus en plus grande au fil des siècles. C'est devenu la cité la plus importante de Westeros. Hum... Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, il y a des murailles tout autour de la cité. En tout, il y a sept portes chacune sous la garde d'un capitaine du Guet : la porte de fer, du dragon, la vieille porte, la porte des dieux, du Lion, du roi et de la rivière. Il y a bien trois collines. Celle de Visenya, où on est passés tout à l'heure, celle d'Aegon où on est maintenant et celle de Rhaenys, qui est la plus au nord.

Durant toutes ces explications, nous eûmes le temps de rejoindre ce qui me semble être... la tour de la main... Jaime ouvrit une grande porte en bois qui grinça. Il me fit entrer rapidement avant de refermer la porte. J'ai détaillé la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais avec une attention particulière. J'étais dans un hall où un escalier se démarquait par sa taille et plusieurs portes attirèrent mon attention.

- Ta chambre est à l'étage, me dit-il en m'entraînant vers l'escalier.

Il semblait en marbre, matériau que j'avais déjà vu chez Ilyrio. Je savais d'expérience que c'était agréable au toucher. J'ai grimpé l'escalier doucement, admirant la décoration luxueuse du bâtiment. C'était magnifique ! Winterfell paraissait bien sombre à coté de Port-Réal. Pourtant, Winterfell me manquait atrocement. Port-Réal ne pourrait jamais remplacer cette cité dans mon cœur.

- Ta chambre sera juste à côté de celle de Sansa, m'apprit-il lorsque nous fûmes à l'étage.

Voilà qui m'arrangeait. Je m'entendais assez bien avec Sansa. Elle était très gentille, mais un peu trop naïve. Elle pensait que Joffrey était le prince charmant. Malheureusement pour elle, elle allait vite déchanter.

- J'ai peur pour Sansa, admis-je. Je crains son mariage avec Joffrey.

- N'aie pas peur. On a encore pas mal de temps avant ce mariage.

Il m'entraîna dans un long couloir qui devait contenir au moins huit portes. Huit chambres pour un seul couloir ? Ça faisait beaucoup ! Mais après tout, la tour de la main était conçue pour accueillir la main du roi et toute sa maisonnée.

- Voilà ta chambre, me dit-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Il m'ouvrit la porte avec un petit sourire. Je suis entrée avec un air admiratif. Cette chambre n'était... pas digne de moi. Elle était trop luxueuse. Le sol était recouvert de pavé en granit, les murs étaient beiges, comme la cape de Jaime et au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un énorme lit en baldaquin qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un noble quelconque.

- On m'a prise pour une princesse ? Cette pièce n'est pas digne de mon rang.

- Tu es une princesse, sourit-il. Chaque chambre est comme ça, tu sais. Celle de la main est encore mieux. Je ne te parle même pas des appartements royaux.

- Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de luxe. A Essos, j'avais une chambre des plus sommaires. Je n'avais qu'un lit, une table de nuit et un meuble pour ranger mes vêtements. On ne vivait jamais plus de 2 ans au même endroit. La plus belle chambre que j'ai eu, c'était chez Ilyrio.

- Les temps changent. Maintenant, tu es à la cour, et tu vas bientôt être marié. Tu deviendras une Lannister de Castral-Roc et nos enfants nous rendront complètement fous. L'avenir nous appartient.

- Cet avenir s'annonce bien sombre, crois-moi. Il y aura des morts. Je ne sais pas qui, mais je le sais. Je fais peut-être même partie du lot. Je sens qu'il y aura pas mal de morts dans les années à venir. En même temps, je me sens très bizarre. Je... Comme si mes intuitions étaient brouillées, d'un coup. Je ne comprends pas... Cela ne m'a fait ça qu'une fois quand...

Non, non, je devais me tromper ! Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Je devais forcément me tromper.

- Quand ? M'interrogea Jaime en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais plus, mentis-je effrontément.

Il acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincu. Je n'étais pas vraiment une bonne menteuse.

- Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie, là, maintenant, fis-je, changeant complètement de sujet. Sauter sur le lit comme une enfant.

Il m'invita à le faire avec un sourire en coin.

- Je suis bien trop vieille pour faire ça. Je veux dire, je suis censé être une jeune femme mature, respectable et... Ahhh !

Pourquoi avais-je crié ? Tout simplement parce qu'il m'attrapa et me porta comme un sac à patate et me jeta sur le lit. J'ai eu l'impression de voler pendant quelques secondes avant d'atterrir sur le lit. Je m'attendais à atterrir durement mais le matelas était mou. Je rebondis et atterri à plat ventre. Jaime éclata de rire alors que je m'asseyais. J'ai explosé de rire à mon tour.

- Tu es fou !

- Complètement ! Mais faut pas le dire...

Je me suis recoiffée avec mes doigts difficilement. Mes boucles rouges ne ressemblaient à rien à cet instant.

- Bon sang, je dois ressembler à un mouton ! Grognai-je en essayant de discipliner ma tignasse.

- Un mouton charmant alors, ria-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard alors qu'il se moquait de moi.

- Tes cheveux sont un peu désordonnés mais ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais dans la salle du trône, devant le roi, la reine etc.

J'haussai les épaules. Je voulais être parfaite en toute circonstance. Pas toujours facile à faire.

- Adélys ! S'exclama la voix joyeuse de Sansa dans le couloir. Adélys !

J'ai échangé un regard amusé avec Jaime alors qu'elle entrait dans ma chambre précipitamment. Elle manqua de bousculer Jaime.

- Oh, pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, je vous laisse entre fille.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir en souriant. Je fis signe à Sansa de refermer la porte, ce qu'elle fit.

- Que se passe-t-il, Adélys ?

- Je crois que j'ai un gros problème... Je ne suis pas sûre, mais si j'ai raison, je suis dans la mouise.

D'un geste, elle me poussa à continuer.

- Mes intuitions sont brouillées et ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois.

- A quelle occasion ?

- Ma première grossesse. Lorsque je portais Elaenna dans mon ventre.

Sansa me jeta un regard inquiet.

- Tu veux dire que tu es enceinte ? Chuchota-t-elle en venant vers moi.

- J'en ai bien l'impression. C'est une catastrophe !

Une grosse catastrophe ! Un enfant hors mariage... Il serait traité de bâtard. Comme Jon, et comme moi. Je ne pouvais pas... J'avais affreusement envie d'avoir un autre enfant, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il naisse bâtard.

- Jon est le père ? Me demanda Sansa.

J'opinai de la tête. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment surprise.

- Je ne peux pas le garder, Sansa. Je ne veux pas que cet enfant soit bâtard comme ses parents. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme nous de ce statut. Ca me tue, mais je ne peux pas le garder.

- Adélys, tu aimes Jon ? C'est le seul enfant que tu pourrais avoir de lui. Ne gâche pas cette occasion. Tu seras bientôt marier à Jaime Lannister, alors tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est son enfant à lui. Ton enfant ne sera pas un bâtard.

- Tu as raison. Tu es maligne, Sansa. Merci beaucoup de m'aider.

Je me suis levée du lit et me jeta dans ses bras.

- Merci...

1 : désigne une prostituée au Moyen-Age

² : Prostituée

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la conversation de Jaime et Cersei ? Quand il retrouve Adélys ? Du POV Jaime en général ? Du POV Jon ? Et pour finir l'arrivé à Port-Réal ? Dites-moi tout !


End file.
